¿Un Destino Diferente?
by ayslem w. andley
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Candy hubiese decidido ser una Britter?...conoceria a los chicos Andley?, mas bien conoceria a Terry?...De Regreso! Capitulo 9 ¿Destino o Presagio?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Un Destino diferente?**_

Candy y Annie piensan en el Señor Britter, como un posible padre una vez lo pasaron muy bien en su casa, y eso nunca lo olvidaron…

-que mas hicieron Candy-pregunto John

-en palitos grandes así-dijo estirando sus brazos-asamos carne y verduras sobre el fuego…

-donde comieron Candy? –pregunto una pequeña…

-en el jardín, y les aseguro que la carne estaba deliciosa…

-Candy?...-pregunto John

-dime John….

-cuantas de esas comieron?

-eh?..

-quiero decir cuantos de esos palitos comieron?...

-oh John, que pregunta tan tonta, ellos son una familia rica, entiendes?...

-así que comiste todo lo que quisiste Candy?...

-por supuesto…

-que bueno, mas bien que bárbaro….-exclamo John…pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos…

-Candy!!, Candy!!-gritaba Annie llegando con ellos, - El señor Britter…

-Annie, les estoy contando la historia en casa de los Britter…

-Candy, el señor Britter esta aquí-dijo Annie llegando con ellos…

-que sorpresa!! Vamos chicos!!-dijo Candy gritando, dirigiéndose a la entrada del hogar de Pony seguida por los demás niños…

-Hola Señor Britter!!-dijo Candy saludándolo…

-Hola Candy te vez muy bien…

-Señor Britter siento mucho haber vuelto a casa sin despedirme…-dijo Candy…

-No te preocupes Candy-contesto El Sr. Britter…

Entonces Candy Grito….-Escuchen este es el señor de la parrilla, de quien les hable!!-dijo dirigiéndose a los niños…

-Es verdad chicos, justamente a eso e venido-dijo Sonriendo el Sr. Britter..-Clark…-dijo dirigiéndose a su empleado…-prepara lo que trajimos…

-si Sr. Britter…-contesto…

-preparara un asado para nosotros?...-pregunto Annie…

-si Annie…

-esto es estupendo..-dijo Feliz Candy….entonces todos los niños se pusieron felices, pues iban a probar de lo que tanto les hablo Candy….Así que todos ayudaron al Sr. Mark a preparar todo para el Asado….

Mientras tanto adentro del Hogar….

-Los niños se ven Felices-dijo la Hermana María viendo por la ventana…

-Gracias Señor Britter, por hacer esto para los niños…

-oh, no me agradezca, esto solo a sido una excusa para poder venir a conversar con usted…

-eh

-quiero serle franco Srta. Pony….-dijo el Sr. Britter…

Mientras tanto en el jardín, todos estaban disfrutando del asado, hasta que Annie le pregunto a Candy…

-Sabes a que vino el Sr. Britter?

-a hacer una parrillada…-contesto despreocupada mientras le soplaba a su asado…

-no vino solo a eso…

-a que mas pudo venir?...-exclamo la rubia mientras le daba una mordida a su asado…

-no te das cuenta?-dijo Annie-el quiere adoptar a una de nosotras 2…-al decir esto Candy dejo a un lado su asado…-para llevársela a su casa…

-no puede ser Annie…

-si estoy segura…-contesto Annie…

Al llegar la noche….

-la verdad solo vino el Sr. Britter para traernos la parrillada –dijo Candy mientras se estaba acomodando en su cama…-pero la verdad al principio estaba nerviosa…

-por que Candy?...

-como tu dijiste que intentaría llevarse a una de las 2…yo casi me convencí de que lo aria y tuve miedo…..-al decir esto fue interrumpida…

-Candy, la Srta. Pony quiere hablar contigo-dijo John entrando a la habitación…

-bueno me retaran otra vez-dijo saltando de la litera…-me pregunto que es lo que hice hoy…no lo se…-dijo y salio de la habitación, al llegar a la puerta donde se encontraban la Srta. Pony y Sor María, toco como siempre tocaba, con una melodía….así que al entrar a la habitación fue retada por la Hermana María…

-Candy a caso no sabes como se toca una puerta?...

-ejemmh-exclamo Candy, sacando su lengüita…-solo me estoy divirtiendo antes de recibir el reto…

-no vamos a retarte Candy-dijo la Srta. Pony…

-que raro, como siempre me llaman para eso…-dijo Candy balanceándose de lado a lado…

-que impresión te a dado el Sr. Britter Candy...

-bueno, es muy rico y amable-dijo cruzando sus brazos –no esta mal –dijo sonriendo

-que es eso de no esta mal?-dijo Sor María regañándola…

-Candy, que pensarías si el Sr. Britter te llevara para educarte-dijo por fin la Srta. Pony…al decir esto Candy no se lo creía…

-como? Hija del Sr. Britter, jajajajajajaja-empezó a reírse…

-Candy, estamos hablando muy seriamente.-dijo Sor María

-pero no puede ser ya que yo soy muy traviesa, de seguro solo lo dijo por decir nada mas…

-escúchame bien Candy, eres muy traviesa y nos preocupas, pero nosotras debemos de pensar en tu futuro, y sabemos que el Sr. Britter, presiente que eres bondadosa,

-no, yo no soy bondadosa-dijo Candy triste…

-El señor Britter, que apenas te conoce, se dio cuenta, así que aunque a nosotras nos duela, debemos de tener presente que ya estas en edad de buscar tu propia felicidad, aunque nos vamos a sentir muy solas sin ti –dijo la Srta. Pony, pero al decir esto escucharon que alguien lloraba, entonces vieron que era Annie quien salía corriendo del lugar…

-Annie!!-grito Candy mientras iba corriendo en donde se encontraba ella

-no me importa que seas hija del Sr. Britter, lo que me importa es que seas feliz Candy-dijo Annie…

-eh.. Escuchaste todo Annie?...

-si Candy…

-no Annie, crees que será fácil que me convirtiera en hija de alguien-dijo abrazando a la Peli-negra…

-pero quieres un Papá y una Mamá…-dijo Annie rompiendo el Abrazo…

-Annie, prometimos estar siempre juntas-dijo Candy tomando de las manos a Annie…-recuerdas Annie?...

-pero?..-exclamo Annie, pero vio que Candy se agachaba y arrancaba unas hierbas, y se las ponía como bigotes…

-siempre vivirás con papá..-dijo Candy, haciendo que recordara esa promesa Annie, así que ella empezó a reírse…

Al otro día como siempre, Candy se puso a hacer sus deberes, pero derepente fue interrumpida por los chicos…

-que les pasa?-pregunto Candy…-John otra vez mojaste la cama?...

-si, eso no es asunto tuyo-contesto enojado…

-eh?, como dices eso?...

-no tendría que haber comido ese asado…

-de haberlo sabido no lo hubiéramos comido-dijeron los demás chicos…

-pero de que están hablando?-pregunto Candy ya que no sabia…

-No te hagas la que no sabes Candy…vas a irte de esta casa…-dijo empezando a sollozar…-vas a ser la hija del Sr. Britter…

-que?...

-no nos dejes Candy!!-grito John lanzándose a los brazos de Candy-por favor….

-basta por favor-dijo Candy empezando también a sollozar…-lloran y me hacen llorar a mi también…

Mientras tanto adentro del hogar, en el área de Clases…

-ustedes no son los únicos en sentirse solos sin Candy…-dijo la Srta. Pony…

-así es, La Srta. Pony y yo hemos convivido con ella desde que era un bebe…

-ustedes no deben poner obstáculos, aunque la extrañen mucho, si realmente la quieren…despídanla con cariño-dijo la Srta. Pony derramando una lagrima…-comprenden lo que les digo queridos?...-dijo y todos los niños estaban llorando…-el Sr. Y la Sra. Britter vendrán a visitarnos este Domingo, tendrán que portarse bien…

-Srta. Pony-dijo Annie

-que Annie?...

-fui una egoísta, al no alegrarme por que Candy será Feliz…-dijo llorando…

Al otro Día,. Annie llevo a Candy hasta el gran Árbol…

-Candy. Enséñame a trepar el Árbol…-dijo sollozando…

-pero Annie.-exclamo Candy –sabes bien que la altura te hace mal

-no me importa…

-Annie, a que se debe que de pronto quieras aprender a trepar un árbol?...

-es que si me ayudas a trepar, cuando este arriba, podré verte cuando te vallas con la familia Britter…

-Annie,- Exclamo Candy…volteando a Annie para verle los ojos…

-no me mires Candy..-dijo volviéndose a voltear…

-Annie, no me iré, juro que nunca me iré…

-Candy…-dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Candy…

-espera, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, que tal si le pedimos al Sr. Britter que nos adopte a las 2…

-pero y si no quiere?...-dijo Annie secándose las lagrimas…

-pues me quedo contigo en el hogar…

-no Candy, prométeme que aceptaras ser su hija, Promételo!!...

-esta bien Annie…-dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas…

El domingo había llegado…mientras tanto en el carruaje de la Fam. Britter

-ella es linda, traviesa juguetona-iba diciendo el Sr. Britter a su esposa…-ya la veras

-con todo lo que me dices, no puedo imaginármela en verdad…

-su carácter tiene muchas facetas, te encantara cuando la veas…,

-deseo conocerla…-dijo asintiendo la Sra. Britter

Al llegar el Carruaje…

-buenos Días Hermana María, Srta. Pony, e venido con mi Esposa…

-Los Esperábamos Sr. Britter…

-donde esta Candy?..-pregunto el Sr. Britter…

-descansen un poco-dijo la Hermana María…

-donde esta esa niña juguetona, traviesa y amable...-pregunto la Sra. Britter…

-esta en la parte de Atrás del Hogar….-dijo la Srta. Pony, así que los Señores Britter se dirigieron en donde se encontraba Candy…

-Hola Sr. Britter-dijo Candy Saludando a los señores…

-hola Candy, ella es Jane-dijo el Sr. Britter presentando a su Esposa

-mucho gusto-dijo Candy sonriendo…pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por Annie…

-Señor Britter, el Te esta servido…-dijo Annie-vengan por aquí por favor…

-gracias…-dijo la Sra. Britter…-como te llamas pequeña?-dijo dirigiéndose a Annie…

-Annie-contesto.-

-es un lindo nombre el tuyo…

-gracias señora-contesto levemente sonrojada ante el comentario…

Así que los señores se dirigieron al salón para tomar el Te, con las encargadas del hogar…pero en eso empezó a llover muy fuerte

Al llegar, Candy toco la puerta…

-pasen-dijo la Hermana María…

-disculpen la interrupción, pero e venido para pedirles que también adopten a Annie, ella es una buena chica, es algo tímida pero es muy linda….

-lo siento Candy, no podemos adoptar a las 2, solo a una…-dijo el Sr. Britter…

-pero, es que somos muy unidas las 2, por favor se lo suplico…-dijo Candy empezando a sollozar, tirandose al suelo…

-Candy no hagas eso…-dijo el Sr. Britter, levantándola….-pero lo siento, solo podemos adoptar a una…

-entonces no quiero ser hija suya!!-dijo Candy gritando y saliendo del hogar en medio de la lluvia…

Estaba llorando, así que se tropezó al llegar al padre árbol….

-no me quiero ir sin Annie!!-decía sollozando…pero en eso paro de llover…

-Candy!!-decía gritando Annie…

-Annie que haces aquí-dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas…

-Candy…-empezando a sollozar…-he venido por que quiero pedirte que aceptes ser la hija de los Britter…

-pero Annie, yo no puedo hacer eso?...

-Candy, hazlo por nosotras, por favor, me lo prometiste no?...

-Annie…

-no rompas la promesa…-empezando a sollozar…

-no lo are Annie, pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te adopten también los Britter….-dijo sollozando, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana…

Así que las 2 regresaron al hogar, Candy se arreglo para poderse ir con su ahora nueva Familia…

-Candy cuídate mucho-dijo la Srta. Pony Abrazando a Candy…

-pórtate muy bien, acuérdate de todo lo que te hemos enseñado-decía la Hermana María…

-si, …

-todos estaban llorando pues le estaban diciendo Adiós a uno de los pilares mas importantes del Hogar, pero tenían que ser fuertes….

-ahora chicos!!-grito Annie…

-jip, jip, hurra por Candy, jip, jip, hurra!!-gritaban todos los niños del hogar….

-gracias chicos-dijo Candy derramando unas cuantas lagrimas…

-Candy ya es hora de irnos-dijo la Sra. Britter…

-Annie, cuídate mucho, -dijo abrazándola…-cuídala muy bien Clint…

-nos vemos pequeña.-le dijo Jean a Annie…

-nos vemos Candy, nos vemos Sra. Britter…-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas…empezando a correr en dirección al gran Árbol…

Así que los señores Britter subieron al carruaje, acompañados de Candy…

Annie al llegar al Padre Árbol, trepo como pudo al gran árbol, le costo trabajo, pero todo era por despedir a su hermana….seguida de Clint…

-Adiós Annie!!-grito Candy sacando su cabeza del carruaje….

-Adiós Candy!!-gritaba la Peli-Negra desde lo alto del árbol…

_Adiós Candy….. Adiós Annie…._

* * *

_Hola!! aqui me ven escribiento otra de mis ideas locas, ya que ya termine de escribir "Dulce Realidad", así que espero les guste esta nueva historia, de "que pasaria si"..._

_espero me sigan conforme voy subiendo cada cap..._

_besos..._

_PD: Perdon si en algunas partes escribi tal cual como en el Anime, pero era necesario para empezar la historia..._


	2. Un Bello Encuentro

Capitulo 2…." Un bello encuentro"

Han pasado Días en la Casa de la Fam. Britter, Candy ha hecho todo lo posible para que los señores adopten a Annie, pero ninguno de sus planes han funcionado, ella mientras mantiene una comunicación en Cartas con Annie, hasta que La señora Britter le pide que se tiene que olvidar del Hogar de pony…

-Hija, se que quieres mucho a Annie, pero tienes que comprender que ante la sociedad no es buen visto…

-pero ella es mi hermana!!, no es de sangre, pero crecí con ella, así que no me puede pedir que la olvide…

.-Candy inténtalo…

-No lo are!!...prefiero quedarme sin padres a separarme de Annie!!...

-Candy mide tus palabras…

- no quiero separarme de Annie, no, no y no!!-grito y salio corriendo de la mansión…

Candy, quería regresar al hogar de Pony, así que corrió por donde días atrás lo había hecho…estaba llorando…

-yo no puedo olvidarte Annie….cada vez que cierro los ojos me acuerdo de ti……-decía llorando, hasta que se tropezó y callo en medio de la lluvia…-que tengo que hacer…no me quiero separar de ti Annie, pero no puedo romper nuestra promesa…que debo hacer….-decía llorando mas fuerte, mientras estaba tirada en el suelo….

Pero la lluvia paró…luego de unos momentos se empezó a escuchar una melodía…así que Candy alzo la vista para ver de donde provenía aquella música…

Hasta que vio a un chico…era realmente guapo…parecía un príncipe…

-y tu quien eres?...-pregunto Candy secándose las lágrimas…

-quien crees que soy?...-contesto el chico de ojos azules…

-pareces un Astronauta…

-yo Astronauta?...

-eres un varón pero usas falda, y tienes una pipa con un estomago…

-falda?...esto es un Kilt, la vestimenta tradicional de Escocia, y esta es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical…-al terminar de decir esto empezó a tocarla…Candy solo escuchaba con atención…

-suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran…

-jajajajajaja, has dicho caracoles, jajajajaja-empezó a reírse ante tal ocurrencia de la pecosa…haciendo también que Candy empezara a reír…

-eres mucho mas linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras….

-oh…me estabas observando mientras lloraba…-dijo pero en eso escucho que alguien se acercaba…

-Clint que haces tan lejos…-dijo Candy mientras se agachaba para sostener al animalito…

-oye, no me has dicho tu…-dijo Candy volteándose a ver al chico, pero ya no lo encontró…- habrá sido un sueño?...era igualito al príncipe de los cuentos…-pero entonces vio en el pasto que algo brillaba, al agacharse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un broche…-es de el… que hermoso….-pronuncio…-pero Clint que haces aquí?...donde esta Annie?...

Al preguntarle esto el Coati empezó a correr, y Candy lo siguió, entonces se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Hogar de Pony…

-Candy!!-grito Annie..

-Annie!!...

-Candy que haces aquí!!-grito la oji-azul mientras abrasaba a su hermana…

-vine por que quería verte…

-Candy que haces aquí?, los señores Britter te han estado buscando…-la reto la Hermana María…

-lo siento Hermana, pero es que no puedo separarme de Annie…

-Candy entra a la Casa, estas empapada…al rato vendrán a buscarte los señores Britter…

-pero es que yo no me voy a ir si no es con Annie…

Entonces vieron que se acercaba un carruaje, era el de la Familia Britter, después de que bajaron…

-Candy!!, estábamos preocupados por ti…-dijo Jean Britter

-Candy por que te fuiste así de repente?..-pregunto el Señor Britter…

-lo siento, pero es que, yo no me quiero separar de Annie…-empezando a sollozar…

-Candy, no te preocupes por mi…-dijo Annie abrazándola…

Pero entonces la Sra. Britter, se quedo mirando a Annie, en verdad le parecía una chica muy dulce, y educada…

-Cariño, te parece si adoptamos a Annie?...

-como?, pero si tu me dijiste que solo querías a una….

-es que es muy linda…

-esta bien Jean…

-señores están seguros?...-pregunto la Hermana María…

-si…-contestaron al mismo tiempo…

-Annie!!, vamos a vivir juntas!!-grito de felicidad Candy

-Candy!!...-decía la oji-azul…

Así que todos los niños del hogar de Pony, despedían con cariño a Annie, y de nuevo a Candy….

Así que desde ese día, Annie también se convirtió en una Britter…

* * *

_jajaja que creian...que iba a dejar que annie fuera adoptada por los Leegan?... la verdad así pensaba hacerlo, para que sufriera, lo que Candy sufrió por su traición, pero ps reflexione, y la neta Annie no iba a aguantar todas las maldades de Neal y Eliza, pero weno, espero les este gustando aunque sea un poquito..._

_con Cariño..._

_Ayslem W. Andley _


	3. Una nueva Vida

_La historia de Candy, Candy, no me pertenece, este fic solo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular._

**Capitulo 3**

**"Una nueva vida"**

Antes de subir al carruaje para que partieran Candy y Annie, le pidieron permiso a sus padres de poderse llevar consigo a Clint, y al no poder resistirse los Señores Britter, ellos aceptaron.

Al llegar a la Mansión, Jean ordeno a las mucamas, que le asignaran a Annie la alcoba que se encontraba al lado de la de Candy. Ordenando también que se arreglaran las pequeñas para la hora de la cena.

Dieron las 7:00 de la noche, así que Candy y Annie se dirigieron al comedor, al llegar fueron muy bien recibidas por sus padres.

Candy vestía un vestido de color rosa pálido, combinado con unos lazos del mismo tono para sus coletas; Annie por su parte llevaba puesto un vestido color azul cielo, combinado con un lazo que adornaba su media coleta.

-Candy, Annie, se ven hermosas-exclamo Jean sonriéndoles.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto-dijo Candy rascándose la cabeza.

-En verdad, se ven divinas-exclamo el Ben Britter.-tomen asiento.

Las niñas obedecieron, Ben Britter se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa, Jean tomaba asiento a su mano derecha, y Candy tomaba asiento a la mano izquierda de Ben, seguida por Annie.

La cena se les fue servida, Candy como tenia mucha hambre no pensó ni 2 segundos para acabar con toda su ración…

-Candy, come mas despacio, así no come una Dama.-la reto su Madre.

-Lo…lo siento-dijo la pecosa sonrojándose.-pero es que tengo mucha hambre.

-Te comprendo, pero solo come mas despacio, así aprovechas para saborear mejor a los alimentos-dijo Sonriéndole Jean.

-¿Te gusto la comida Annie?-pregunto Ben, al ver que Annie, no hablaba.

-Si, mucho.-contesto Annie, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-¿Entonces por que estas tan callada?-volvió a cuestionar Ben

-Es que todavía no puedo creer que ya tenga una Mamá y un Papá-dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Hay corazón- exclamo acongojada Jean- escúchenme las 2, desde ahorita nada les va a faltar puesto que ante la sociedad y ante esta familia son ustedes nuestras hijas.

-¿Entonces les podremos decir Mamá, y Papá?-preguntó Candy.

-Si pequeña, ahora somos sus padres no veo el impedimento de que nos digan así.

-Gracias, los queremos mucho-agregaron las niñas y corrieron a abrazar a sus Papás.

Pasaron las horas y todos terminaron de cenar, Jean por su parte les dio sus horarios a las niñas, donde decían a que hora se tenían que despertar, a que hora tomaban sus clases de Matemáticas, literatura, Música, etc., además de la clase de modales, con su nueva institutriz la Srta. Goldman. (Esta era una señora como de 40 años, nunca se caso, ni tuvo hijos.), También hablaba el horario sobre a que hora tomaban sus respectivos alimentos.

Ya pasaron 2 meses en la familia Britter, Annie era muy buena estudiante, trataba de hacer lo mejor de si misma, para darle gusto a su madre, mientras que Candy, le encantaba hacer travesuras, aunque para evitar que su madre la retara a cada rato, hacia lo posible por aplicarse en sus materias.

En las clases de Música, Annie era excelente en el Piano, mientras que Candy por mas que intentaba, no le era posible tocar mas de 2 notas, así que la Institutriz decidió que era mejor en las clases de Canto, y así fue, Candy poseía una magnifica voz, a quien acompañada en sus presentaciones siempre por su hermana Annie, hacían que Jean y Ben se llenaran de jubilo cada vez que las escuchaban juntas.

Un Domingo mientras tomaban toda la familia su almuerzo, el Sr. Britter les comunico algo…

-Annie, Candy, les quería decir que hoy vamos a ir a visitar a la familia de un socio, no viven muy lejos de aquí, ellos viven en Lakewood-dijo Ben limpiándose la boca con su servilleta, seguido de que le daba un trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué familia es Papá?-pregunto Annie

-Es la Familia Leegan Andley.

-¿A fuerza tenemos que ir Papá?-cuestiono Candy.

-No es obligatorio, pero me encantaría que mis 2 hijas me acompañaran, pero a caso…¿tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer Candy?.

-bueno, es…es que, quería ir a pasear hoy con Clint, ya que es nuestro día de descanso quería aprovecharlo para pasar tiempo con el.- dijo sonriéndole a su papá.

-Candy, es bueno que vallamos a conocer a esa Familia, además de que ayudara el que tengamos buenas relaciones con ellos en el trabajo de tu padre.

-Así es Candy.-agrego Annie, logrando convencer a la rubia de asistir a la visita.

Después de unos momentos, las niñas corrieron a arreglarse, a Annie la ayudaban unas mucamas en su arreglo personal, mientras que Candy prefería arreglarse sola, Annie decidió ponerse un vestido color Lila, y Candy uno muy ligero en color verde claro, pero ese día a Candy le pareció buena idea peinarse de una sola coleta, una alta, adornada con un lazo en el mismo tono que su vestido.

Todos partieron en el Carruaje de la Familia, al llegar Candy decidió hacer una carrera en contra de Annie, de quien llegaba primero a la Mansión Leegan, al llegar…

-Candy, mira es muy bonita esta casa-exclamo jadeante Annie.

-Es verdad Annie, este estilo parece como si fuera la casa de un príncipe.-agrego Candy, pero no contó con que al terminar su frase, un balde de agua fría les cayera a las 2…

-¡Quien fue!-grito enojada Candy alzando la vista, entonces alcanzo a ver a 2 chicos, riendo sin parar.

-jajajaja, mira se mojaron toditas-exclamo el chico.

-Muy graciosos, ustedes fueron, ¿no es así?- pregunto completamente enojada la rubia, ya que ellos habían provocado que Annie empezara a llorar.-¡¡ahora me pagaran la bromita!!-al decir esto, vio que a los pies de una estatua que se encontraba junto de ella, había una cuerda, entonces como buena domadora, lanzo la cuerda atrapando el brazo del chico, que momentos antes se encontraba burlándose de las 2…-¡¡Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotras!!

-¡¡Suéltame me estas lastimando!!-decia el chico, tratándose de safar de la cuerda, pero le era inútil.

-Candy, suéltalo, sino mamá te va a regañar, no tarda en venir para acá.-dijo Annie.

-¡¡Lo soltare hasta que pida perdón por habernos mojado, en especial a ti!!

-¡¡Madre!!, ¡¡Madre!!-empezó a gritar la chica, que se encontraba junto al joven a quien estaba torturando Candy.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo la Sra. Leegan saliendo de la Mansión.-¿Se puede saber que le estas haciendo a mis hijos?.

-Hola, ¿como esta usted?, me llamo Candy Britter, ella es mi hermana Annie.-al decir esto la rubia soltó la cuerda que sostenían sus manos, provocando que el chico se cayera de espaldas retachando contra la pared.

-¡Que esta sucediendo aquí!-grito Jean, al ver que Annie y Candy se encontraban empapadas.

-Madre, lo que pasó es que estos chicos, nos aventaron un balde de agua fría, y para darles una lección agarre esa cuerda –(señalándola)- y la lance atrapando la mano de ese chico.

-¿Pero Candy, como pudiste hacer eso?-dijo Jean, retándola.

-Disculpe el Atrevimiento de mi hija, Sra. Leegan, pero que se puede hacer, solo son niños…-dijo Ben

-Esta bien, Sr. Britter, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, pasen a la sala de Té.-termino por decir Sarah Leegan, entrando de nuevo a la mansión.

Ya en la habitación de Té, se Presentaron debidamente todos, Eliza y Neal Leegan eran los chicos los cuales les habían gastado la broma a Candy y a Annie, obviamente a los mellizos no les habían caído nada bien las niñas Britter, y se prometieron hacerles la vida imposible, en especial a la rubia pecosa.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Aquí les dejo el 3er cap. disculpenme la tardanza es que tuve algunos problemitas (amorosos) entonces no he tenido cabeza para escribir, pero aquí se los dejo, espero les guste.**

**Ahhh se me olvidaba, miles de gracias a todas las que me dejan un Review, y a la pag. de "malos fics" en verdad les agradesco me digan mis errores, por que cuando me avente a publicar mi historia, siempre tuve en mente que tanto a algunos les iba a gustar como a otros no, pero aun así miles de gracias.**

**Adelantos del siguiente Capitulo:**

**Candy y Annie, pasaran tiempo con los Leegan, y una de ellas conocera a 3 chicos guapos...**


	4. Conociendo a los 3 Caballeros

_La historia de Candy, Candy, no me pertenece, este fic solo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular._

**Capitulo 4°**

**Conociendo a los 3 Caballeros**

**H**an pasado 2 semanas desde que Candy y Annie conocieron a la Familia Leegan. Jean Britter, visitaba con frecuencia la mansión Leegan para hacer amistad con Sarah, mientras que también lo hacia para que se hicieran "Amigas" sus hijas con Eliza.

Los negocios iban viento en Popa, pero Ben tenia que salir de viaje para cerrar unos negocios con unos Banqueros en Francia, y como ya acostumbraban Jean lo iba a acompañar, así que decidieron llevarse a sus hijas con ellos.

En la tarde de ese día, Jean fue a visitar a Sarah para comunicarle que iba a ausentarse por un tiempo…

-Hay Sarah, como veras me tengo que ir junto con mis hijas para acompañar a mi marido-dijo dándole un sorbo a su té

-¿Querida, pero no crees que seria mejor que tus hijas se quedaran?-cuestiono Sarah mientras le ponía crema a su té.

-Pero ellas no se pueden quedar solas, apenas tienen 10 años-contesto

-Que te parece si dejas a tus hijas en mi casa, mientras tu y tu marido están ausentes, así serviría para que Eliza pase mas tiempo con Candy y Annie.-

-Me parecería perfecto, pero…¿no seria mucha molestia?

-Para nada Querida, por eso somos amigas.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación…

-Neal no te muevas tanto, que no me dejas escuchar.-dijo Eliza empujando a su hermano, mientras tenia su oído pegado a la puerta…

-Pero que están diciendo Eliza.-rezongó Neal

Entonces Eliza escucho la propuesta de su madre a la Sra. Britter.

-No puede ser, mi madre por que hizo eso.-exclamo Eliza

-¿De que hablas Eliza?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mamá?-pregunto Neal

-Candy y Annie se van a quedar por un tiempo en nuestra Casa-rezongó con voz chillona.

-Pero Eliza eso es muy bueno.

-¿Estas idiota o que?

-Oye no me insultes, mira, es una oportunidad perfecta, ya que así podemos hacerles maldades a esas 2-dijo con sonrisa Maliciosa.

-Mmm es buena idea, ¿Hasta que hiciste carburar tu cerebro?-Al decir esto la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando salir a las 2 señoras que se encontraban presentes en aquel lugar.

-¿Niños que hacen aquí?, y ¿Candy y Annie donde están?.-cuestiono Sarah.

-Madre solo estábamos Neal y yo de paso, y mmm-dijo Eliza rascándose la barbilla,- creo que están en el jardín jugando.

-¡Dorothy!-llamo Sarah a una jovencita como de 15 años.

-¿Si señora?, ¿Qué desea?-dijo la mucama al llegar.

-Quiero que vallas al jardín y llames a las niñas Britter-ordeno la Sra. Leegan

-Como usted ordene-dijo Dorothy dando una reverencia, partiendo del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Jardín…

-Annie, ándale vamos a jugar-rogaba Candy, pues quería correr con su hermana.

-Ya te dije que no Candy, no estamos en nuestra casa.

-Señorita Candy, Señorita Annie!-dijo Dorothy cuando llego con ellas.

-Hola-saludo cordialmente Candy.

-Me mandaron para llevarlas adentro, al parecer ya se van a retirar.

-Que bueno-dijo Candy rascándose la cabeza-ya me estaba aburriendo mucho, al decir esto, Dorothy no pudo evitar dar una carcajeada.

-Discúlpeme Señorita-

-Porque debería disculparte, y no me digas señorita, dime solo Candy-sonrío

-¡Candy!-dijo Annie dándole un codazo,- eso no es debido de una dama.

-Por favor acompáñenme-dijo Dorothy guiando a las niñas.

Al llegar, partieron las niñas junto con su madre a su mansión, ya que tenían que preparar sus cosas, puesto que al otro día, se Irian a vivir durante el tiempo en el que el Sr. Y la Sra. Britter estuvieran ausentes.

Annie había tomado bien las cosas, puesto que deseaba hacerse amiga de Eliza, y Candy todo lo contrario, ya que le caían como patada en el hígado los mellizos, pero no le quedaba de otra mas que obedecer las ordenes de sus padres, lo que le preocupaba era Clint, no quería dejarlo solo, así que decidió ella llevárselo también a la Mansión Leegan.

El día llego, y Las niñas se despidieron cariñosamente de sus Padres, quienes las fueron a dejar a la Mansión Leegan…

-Niñas prométanme que se va a portar bien-les decía Jean Britter

-Si mami-decía Annie.

-¿Candy?-rezongo Jean ya que Candy no había prometido…

-Hare todo lo posible Mamá-sonrío y saco su lengüita.

-Las quiero mucho hijas-dijo Ben abrazándolas cariñosamente.

Diciendo esto los Señores Partieron, Las niñas fueron recibidas por la Sra. Leegan, quien ordeno a Dorothy y a Margot que les enseñaran sus respectivas habitaciones, Dorothy fue asignada como la mucama de Candy y Margot como la mucama de Annie.

Al subir las escaleras de la Mansión Neal y Eliza, planearon hacerles una jugarreta a las niñas, así que Neal lanzo su gato en dirección a Candy, supuestamente para que la arañara, pero el tino le fallo y le callo a Dorothy, haciendo que esta cayera por las escaleras, botando la maleta de Candy, esta por su parte, bajo corriendo para ver si le había pasado algo de gravedad a Dorothy, pero para seguir molestando Neal saco de la maleta de Candy un Camisón…

-Y este trapejo, ¿que es?-dijo viéndolo.

-Es una tela demasiado corriente-agrego Eliza

-¡Dejen mis cosas!-grito Candy volviendo a subir las escaleras,-suelta el camisón que me hizo la Srta. Pony!!-grito.

Annie se tapo la boca, pues a Candy se le había salido un nombre prohibido para ella.

-Como es posible que una dama, use estas porquerías, que solo sirven para limpiar-al decir Neal esto ultimo, froto las escaleras con el camisón, haciendo rabiar a Candy.

-Ahora si me las pagaras-dijo la rubia lanzándose a golpes encima de Neal…

-¿Que es todo este alboroto?-pregunto Sarah al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Neal…-¡Suelta a mi hijo!-grito Sarah, quitando de encima a Candy.

-Ella fue quien empezó-se defendió Neal

-¡No es cierto, el fue quien empezó!-grito Candy.

-¡Ya basta!, Candy estas castigada, Hoy no cenaras, Dorothy ¡llévala a su recamara, como te ordene!-

-Si señora-dijo bajando la cabeza Dorothy, quien recogió rápido las cosas que estaban regadas en las escaleras, y partió con la rubia…

-Neal, Eliza, Annie, también se Irán a sus habitaciones, hasta la hora de la cena.

-Pero Mamá, porque nosotros-rezongó Eliza.

-Sin pero alguno, ¿Margot que esperas?, lleva a Annie a su habitación!-al decir esto dio por terminada la conversación, y se dirigió a la sala a terminar con su costura.

* * *

En La habitación de Candy…

-Esta es su habitación Srta. Britter-dijo Dorothy abriendo la puerta.

-Es muy bonita, pero Dime ¿estas bien?-pregunto Candy.

-Si Srta.

-Ya te dije que me digas solo Candy- sonrío -por cierto todavía no se como te llamas.

-Dorothy Seño…..Candy-sonrío la chica.-Bueno me tengo que retirar, espero encuentres tu habitación cómoda.

-Si, no te preocupes Dorothy.

En la habitación de Eliza…

-Hermanito, escuchaste cuando nombraron a una tal Srta. Pony?-

-Si Eliza, la que según le hizo ese trapo, ¿Quién será?.

-No lo se, pero por la reacción de la bobita de Annie, creo que ella no quiere que sepamos quien es, hay que averiguar hermanito.

-Esta bien hermanita-sonrío maliciosamente

Toc toc…-¿Candy?

-¿Qué quieres Annie?-dijo Candy abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Quería reclamarte, el porque mencionaste a la Srta. Pony aquí- diciendo esto último lo dijo en un susurro, como para evitar que las paredes escucharan.

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues de hace rato que la mencionaste, cuando Neal te quito tu camisón, además porque trajiste eso a esta casa.

-Yo la puedo mencionar cuantas veces quiera, puesto que es una madre para mi, si tu la olvidaste es tu problema, y si traje ese camisón fue porque es muy especial, además de que me encanta.

-Estas loca, que no vez que así se darán cuenta que, somos adoptadas.

-Para mi no hay problema alguno, y si tanto te molesta, te puedes retirar-dijo Candy invitando a salir a Annie, esta obedeció y se dirigió a su recamara, dejando a una Candy llorando…

-Porque Annie es así?, ¿Por qué se avergüenza del hogar de Pony, si ahí fue que nos conocimos, y crecimos juntas?, ¿se avergonzara también de mi?...

Eran tantas preguntas las que tenia Candy, así que siguió llorando, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, ni cuenta se dio de que Clint había entrado a su habitación, acurrucándose junto a ella…

Así pasaron los días, y Candy evitaba tener contacto con Annie, pues estaba realmente molesta con ella, al igual que con los mellizos Leegan, seguían con sus lecciones de modales, música, y conocimiento de cultura general; un día, Clint se desapareció, haciendo que Candy lo buscara por toda la casa, esta lego hasta una habitación oscura, donde habían muebles cubiertos por una sabana blanca, pero entonces encontró un cuadro, donde salía un joven realmente apuesto, era su príncipe de la colina, vestía la misma ropa que cuando lo conoció, lo diferente era que estaba acompañado de 2 apuestos chicos, uno era Castaño claro, y el otro era de lentes, con el cabello castaño oscuro.

-Se ven realmente apuestos estos chicos, pero quien se ve más guapo, es mi princi….

-¿Candy que haces aquí?-la interrumpió Dorothy, llevando en brazos a Clint-

-Dorothy!, ¡Clint!-dijo mientras corría a abrasar a su mascota- este… estaba buscándolo-contesto a la pregunta que le hizo Dorothy.-¿Por cierto quienes son estos chicos?.

-Ellos son los Primos de Eliza y Neal.

-mmm que mala suerte, que les haya tocado como primos a esos malvados, jajajajaja.

-Bueno Candy será mejor que vallas al salón por que acaba de llegar la institutriz, y no te valla a retar por llegar tarde-al decir eso Candy Salio disparada, hacia el salón, para su clase de Matemáticas.

Al terminar la clase, Sarah les comunico a los niños que iban a ir de compras, ya que se acercaba la fiesta de la familia Andley.

Eliza, escogió como siempre un montón de cosas, Annie le hizo segunda a Eliza, ya que también se compro todo nuevo, y Candy solo eligió un vestido que le había parecido bonito, sencillo y barato, lo cual provoco las burlas de Neal y Eliza.

-Ya me estas haciendo Creer que no eres de sociedad querida, como se te ocurre elegir esta baratija.

-Cree lo que quieras "querida", pero a mi me gusto.-sonrío como respuesta Candy, provocando una rabieta en Eliza, al termino de las compras…

-¿Candy, quieres un helado?-dijo Neal

-Yo si quiero uno,-dijo Eliza- ¿tu quieres uno Annie?

-si-contesto la peli-negra

-puedes ir a comprarlos Candy, es que yo estoy cargando todos los paquetes,-dijo Neal.

-Si esta bien, creo que me hará bien un poco de dulce.

-la nevería esta en esa esquina Candy, ve aquí te esperamos-dijo Eliza señalando el lugar, Candy obedeció…

Al llegar al lugar, Candy pidió 3 helados…

-Aquí tienes pequeña-dijo el señor de bigote, quien era el encargado de la nevería.

-Gracias -al decir esto salio corriendo hacia donde se suponía se encontraba el auto de los Leegan y para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba,-Malvados, me dejaron, hay pero como fui tan tonta en creerles, pero ahora como le voy a hacer, con estos 3 helados.

Pero en eso escucho una pelea entre 2 chicos…

-Archie porque fuiste tan tonto, ahora mi avión esta atrapado en esa rama.

-Discúlpame Genio, no es mi culpa que todos tus inventos no sirvan.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-dijo un chico de Lentes.

-¿Disculpen necesitan ayuda?-dijo Candy tratando de ser cordial.

-¡No!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los 2, mientras volteaban a ver a quien osaba interrumpir su pelea.

-Lo siento, Srta.-se disculpo El chico de Lentes.

-Yo también lo siento Damita, no fue mi intención gritarte.

-No hay problema, mmm veo que si avión se atrapo en ese árbol, mmm, me sostienen estos helados, por favor-al decir esto los chicos aceptaron, y en un tris tras, subió al árbol, hasta donde se encontraba el avión, -¡lo tengo!-dijo agarrándolo, y bajando de un salto.- aquí esta su avión sano y salvo- agrego entregándoselos a los chicos quienes estaban asombrados por la agilidad de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo es chico de Lentes-

-Damita me gustas ¿como te llamas?-pregunto coqueto el chico Castaño claro.

-Hay que mal educada, mi nombre es Candice Britter, pero por favor solo dime Candy-sonrío.

-Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwall, y el es mi hermano Alistear.

-Dime solo Stear, ok?-le guiño el ojo.

-Y a mi Archie,

-Esta bien, Archie, Stear, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Oye Gatita, porque compraste 3 helados, te los vas a comer?

-jajajaja, no, miren a ti te regalo uno y a ti el otro, es que vine de compras junto con mi hermana y unos mellizos, pero ellos decidieron adelantarse y me dejaron sola con los 3 helados, así que ni modo me tengo que ir caminando a la casa.

-mmm ¿queda muy lejos?-pregunto Archie

-mmm no lo creo, es la mansión Leegan.-Al decir esto, Candy se acordó del cuadro que encontró en la mañana, así que pensó en preguntarles después sobre su príncipe de la colina

-Te estas hospedando en la casa de nuestros tíos, mmm nos queda de paso, si quieres te llevamos-dijo Stear.

-Pero no quiero molestarlos.

-No es ninguna molestia gatita, mira si quieres tómalo, como paga por habernos bajado el avión, además de invitarnos el helado.-dijo Archie sonriéndole galantemente

-Me parece bien, -acepto, y se dirigió junto con los guapos jóvenes hacia un auto sin capote,

-Mira Candy te presento, al modelo Alistear de colección-le guiño un ojo a la pecosa.

-wow es muy bonito.

-Lo construí yo mismo.

-Ya vas a empezar Stear-dijo Archie cruzándose de brazos.

-Se ven graciosos cuando se pelean-empezó a reírse Candy, pues la escena le parecía muy graciosa.

Ya en el camino hacia la mansión Leegan, el motor les empezó a fallar hasta que el auto se detuvo en un camino junto al lago, pues le salía mucho humo del lado del motor…

-Cuanto lo siento Candy, no creí que fuera a fallar ahorita mi Carro.

-No te preocupes Stear, con tal, ya había pensado llegar caminando.

-Pero gatita, prometimos irte a dejar, así que te acompañaremos, -diciendo esto tomo del brazo a Candy empezando así su caminata.

-¡Espérenme!-grito Stear pues ya lo estaban dejando atrás.

-Oigan que les parece, si jugamos carreritas, a ver quien es mas veloz, así sirve que llegamos mas rápido-dijo Candy

-Me parece bien Gatita-

-Por mi no hay problema, así que, en sus marcas listos fuera!!!-grito Stear, y salieron disparados.

Y aunque los chicos eran mayores que Candy, fueron superados por esa pecosa, quien corría como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!-empezó a gritar Stear, provocando que se detuvieran los 3.

-¿Que pasa Stear?, no me digas que ya te cansaste-pregunto jadeante Candy

-No lo que pasa es que por este camino llegamos mas rápido a la mansión Leegan, lo que pasa es que tienes que balancearte por los árboles.

-Pero creo que ese no es problema para ti Candy o si?-dijo Archie

-Estas en lo cierto Archie-al decir esto ágilmente trepo a un árbol, seguida por los 2 jóvenes, así que se la pasaron balanceándose, hasta llegar a los limites de la Mansión.

-Bueno Candy creo que hasta aquí te dejamos, ya que no queremos encontrarnos a esos 2 que tenemos por primos, -dijo Stear.

-Nos vemos Gatita, cuídate-al decir esto Archie, le mando un beso por los aires, provocando que se sonrojara la pecosa.

Pero después de que los jóvenes se perdieron en el horizonte, Candy se acordó que se le había olvidado preguntarles por su príncipe de la colina, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que se encamino hasta donde se encontraba la entrada de la mansión, y para su suerte, apenas y se encontraban llegando Eliza, Neal y Annie.

-¿Candy?, ¿Cómo es que llegaste primero que nosotros?-pregunto Eliza

-Me vine corriendo, sabían el helado da muchas energías.-al decir esto subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Momentos después llego Annie con el vestido de Candy a su recamara.

-Candy siento mucho haberme ido con ellos, y dejarte sola, es que….es que me obligaron Candy.

-No te preocupes Annie, más bien te agradezco ese gesto, ya que gracias a ti, conocí a 2 chicos guapos.-sonrío

-¿En donde?-pregunto interesada Annie.

-mmm Annie creo que es hora de que te vallas a hacer tu tarea.-dijo esto Candy por el motivo, que seguía molesta con Annie por la actitud que había tomado los últimos días.

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar Candy,-agrego retirándose de la habitación- te quiero mucho hermana.

Candy no respondió, pues le molestaba, que Annie cuando le convenía solo se acercaba a Candy, pero cuando no, siempre la dejaba hasta atrás, pero mejor se puso a pensar, que estaba verdaderamente feliz ya que había conocido a esos 2 chicos, Archie y Stear, en verdad le parecían guapos, pero no mas que su príncipe de la colina, así que de su cajita saco el broche, que se le había caído a su príncipe…

-Clint, siento que ya estoy cerca de conocer a mi príncipe, (suspiro), -dijo acariciando a Clint, en la cabeza…

Al otro día, Candy decidió pasear un rato junto al Lago, y mientras acariciaba con cariño su broche, se lo imaginaba, diciéndole "te vez mucho mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras"…

-Siempre voy a reír, por ti….-dijo, pero no contó con que la habían escuchado Neal y Eliza quienes habían llegado a donde se encontraba.

-A quien le decías eso Candy?-se burlo Eliza.

-¿Que es este broche?-dijo Neal arrebatándoselo.

-¡Dame mi broche!!-grito Candy tratándoselo de quitar a Neal, pero le era en vano.

-Mira hermanita tiene el escudo de los Andley-al decir eso se lo boto a su hermana.

-¿de donde lo sacaste Candy?, de seguro lo robaste verdad.

-Yo no le robe nada a nadie, así que ya entrégamelo Eliza.-gritaba Candy

-¡Annie atrápalo!-dijo Eliza botándoselo a la Peli-negra

-Annie dámelo por favor.-pidió Candy.

-¡Lánzamelo Annie!!-grito Neal, y la Peli-negra acepto, y se lo lanzo, dejando a una Candy atónita, pero a la vez triste, así que explotando, Candy se lanzo a golpes hacia Neal, logrando que este soltara el broche.

-¡Maldita Gata!!-grito Neal sobandose en los lugares donde la pecosa le propino golpes.

Candy en una reacción recogió el broche y salio corriendo del lugar, llorando, pues estaba triste, triste por el trato que le daban los mellizos Leegan y triste por el comportamiento de la que consideraba su hermana.

Pero mientras corría…

-Jamás quiero volver a esa casa, te odio Annie,-decía mientras corría y lloraba,-Srta. Pony, Hermana María quiero volver con ustedes-al decir esto ultimo se tropezó, cayendo en el pasto, ella lloraba descontroladamente.

-No llores por favor pecosa-se escucho una voz-eres mucho mas linda cuando Ries que cuando lloras- al decir esto, Candy alzo la vista.

-El príncipe de la Colina-dijo tallándose los ojos, "_Me pregunto si este chico será el príncipe que adoro"_ pensaba Candy, pero no contó con que al tallarse la cara, se la mancharía de lodo.

-jajajajaja-reía el chico Rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en un pilar, quien al terminar de reír dio un salto para acercarse a donde se encontraba la Pecosa.

-_"quien pude ser, ¿será realmente mi príncipe adorado?" _pensaba Candy.

-jajajajajajajaja-se volvió a reír el chico, provocando que Candy se tallara nuevamente los ojos, pero entonces se dio cuenta que sus manos, estaban sucias, así que inmediatamente dedujo que se reía el chico por que ella se había manchado la cara.

-jajajajajajajaja-se empezó también a reír Candy, mientras se tapaba como podía la cara.

-Tal como pensé, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes-

_-"me esta diciendo lo mismo que mi príncipe", _este yo…yo.. yo no acostumbro a llorar-al decir esto Candy se dio cuenta que el chico había desaparecido-¿Dónde esta?-al decir esto Candy se dio cuenta que en portal había un broche idéntico al suyo…-esto explica todo, entonces ese chico, es mi príncipe adorado.

Al decir esto ultimo, la pecosa intento abrir el portal, pero le fue inútil ya que estaba cerrado con llave…

-A que casa tan maravillosa me llevara este portal, quizás ahí encuentre a mi Príncipe,-decía Candy- nunca mas llorare, lo prometo, quizás así puedas visitarme otra ves…-al decir esto ultimo, fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos-Clint me seguiste, hay eres un amor, -decía Candy mientras abrazaba con ternura a ese coati-volvamos a casa.

Así que emprendió su Camino a la mansión Britter decidida, a no volver a llorar, a ser feliz, sin importar las maldades de esos 2 cabezas huecas, al llegar…

-¡Devuélvemelo por favor!!-decía Neal burlándose de la rubia, Candy solo lo ignoro, adentrándose mejor a la Mansión.

Llego la hora dormir, y Candy dispuesta a descansar, se metió bajo las sabanas, pero en medio de la noche, escucho un llanto, así que alarmada salio de su cama dirigiéndose a donde provenían los lloriqueos, pero para su sorpresa provenían de la habitación de Annie, entonces la Rubia entro…

-¿Annie porque lloras?-dijo Candy mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana.

-Perdóname Candy, he sido muy mala contigo.

-No tengo por que perdonarte Annie, tu tendrás tus razones por tu comportamiento, pero no hay problema.

-es que no tengo perdón de dios, tu me has dado mucho, y…y yo como te pago, haciéndole segunda a Neal y a Eliza, para molestarte.

-No te preocupes, mira, eso lo haces para no quedar en mal con Eliza, mira, si quieres, puedes seguir haciéndolo, para que así ella no te moleste, pero cuando estemos solas, nos trataremos como siempre ok?-le guiño un ojo Candy.

-Como tu desees Candy-dijo Annie secándose las lagrimas.

-Bueno ya me voy, por que sino mañana no me voy a poder levantar temprano- agrego rascándose graciosamente la cabeza.

Candy salio de la habitación, adentrándose a su recamara, pero antes de dormir, se puso a pensar, en lo ultimo que le acababa de suceder…

-Hay, que feliz soy-dijo colocando su cabeza encima de sus brazos,-tal como lo vi en la Colina de Pony, tiene unos ojos hermosos, si pudiera verlo una vez mas……

El corazón de Candy Latía feliz, pues había vuelto a ver a su Príncipe de la Colina…. ¿Qué le deparara el destino?....

_

* * *

_

Hola Amigas, siento mucho la tardansa, es que en verdad no habia tenido cabeza para escribir, así que espero no decepcionarlas demaciado.

_Adelantos del sig. Capitulo:_

_Una fiesta, un baile, 2 invitaciones.... ¿que será?_


	5. Una dulce Fiesta, y Un dulce Encuentro

_La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este Fic solo persigue fines de entretenimiento sin ningun lucro en particular._

**Una dulce fiesta, y un dulce encuentro**

Al otro día, mientras las niñas tomaban su clase de modales, llego el cartero con las respectivas invitaciones.

La señora Leegan, y su Marido se encontraban tomando el te en el salón.

Toc Toc Toc…

-¿Si? –contesto la Señora Leegan

-Señor ha venido el mensajero de los Andley, -al decir esto el mayordomo, el Sr. Leegan abrió los sobres, con sumo cuidado...

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo

-¿Qué es que cariño?-pregunto Sarah

-Es una invitación a la Fiesta

-Pero querido nosotros ya hemos recibido nuestra invitación-dijo Sarah sorprendida...

Entonces el Sr. Leegan se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta…

-Esta es una invitación formal para la Srta. Candice Britter y a su hermana, Sírvase a traerlas con ustedes, Alistear Cornwell.

-¿Dices que Stear invita a Candy?, ¿Dónde la habrá conocido?-cuestiono Sarah.

-También hay otra invitacion de Archie

-¿De Archie también? ¿Pero como?

-Quiero que Candy y Annie vengan aquí.

Asíl que Sarah Leegan se dispuso a hablarle a una mucama para que mandara a traer a las Señoritas Britter y a sus hijos, después de un momento ahí se encontraban las niñas.

-¿Candy conoces a Stear y a Archie?-pregunto El Sr. Leegan

-Si –contesto ella, provocando que se sorprendieran Neal y Elisa, que se encontraban solo detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde los conociste Candy?-pregunto Sarah

-Por casualidad, los vi solo una vez, ayer exactamente,

-¿Y tu Annie los conoces?-le Pregunto la señora Leegan a la peli-negra

-No, no se quienes son ellos.

-Candy es que los 2 las han invitado a la Fiesta de los Andley.

-!Dios Mio! Stear y Archie me han invitado!-empezó a gritar llena de jubilo la pecosa, pues nunca había creído que esos cabezas huecas se hubieran tomado la molestia de invitarla no solo a ella sino que también a su hermana, Aun sin conocerla…

-Espero que tengan ropa para la ocasión, -Agrego Sarah dando por terminada la platica,- Regresen a sus clases.

Mientras Candy y Annie caminaban Annie le dio las gracias a su hermana puesto que había tenido muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta de la que tanto hablaba Elisa y que ahora podía asistir gracias a Candy,

Terminando las clases, Annie llevo corriendo a Candy a su recamara para que eligieran que se iban a poner, así que Annie decidió que iba a usar el vestido que se había comprado apenas el día anterior, y Candy le pareció perfecto usar también, su vestido nuevo.

* * *

Llego el día de la fiesta, y Annie desde muy temprano se empezó a arreglar, para la ocasión, al igual que Candy ya que Annie le había contagiado ese gran entusiasmo.

-Oye Candy, son guapos esos Jóvenes Andley?

-Como no tienes idea Annie, pero también son muy divertidos y caballerosos.

Annie se vistió con un gran vestido color rojo, que hacia relucir su tez blanca al igual que sus grandes ojos azules, y decidió hacerse un peinado alto, pero también decidió ayudar a su hermana con su arreglo personal, Candy se vistió con su vestido color verde pistache, no era exactamente como para esa ocasión pero al colocárselo Candy realmente se veía espectacular, ya que hacia relucir sus grandes ojos verdes, y esa sencillez que tanto la diferenciaba estaba haciendo que se viera aun mas hermosa, Annie decidió que lo mejor seria que se amarrara el cabello en una coleta alta adornada por un lazo de un verde mas fuerte que el vestido, también le pareció que seria perfecto que usara una gargantilla que le había regalado su mamá en forma de rosa.

Al bajar las escaleras Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como se veían las Srtas Britter, provocando que Elisa se le revolvieran las tripas de la envidia.

Durante el Trayecto a la residencia Andley, Elisa iba riéndose y exclamando…"Por fin voy a ver a mi Anthony" "ojala le guste como luzco mi nuevo vestido", provocando las burlas de su hermano.

-"así que ese es el nombre del chico que le interesa a Elisa, Anthony, ¿Cómo será?"-pensaba Candy, pero en eso se dio cuenta que el camino que seguían era el que llevaba al Portal de las rosas…-"Aquí fue donde encontré a mi príncipe una vez", -seguía pensando Candy, entonces al llegar al Portal, ella se puso feliz ya que por fin se encontraba abierto.-"Que Hermoso, Parece Un Castillo", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión y dos chicos guapos se encontraban esperándola.

-Hola Candy!-dijeron al unísono Archie y Stear.

-Stear y Archie-Exclamo Candy

-Sabia que vendrías- Dijeron de nuevo al unísono, sorprendiéndose los dos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu también Archie?-dijo Stear

-¿No me digas que tu también le enviaste una invitacion?...

-Los dos pensamos lo mismo, jajajajaja-se empezaron a reír para si solos,

Uno de los empleados de la mansión ayudo a bajar a los Señores Leegan…

-Me alegro mucho que hayan venido-exclamo cordialmente Stear.

-La tía Abuela los esta esperando- dijo galante Archie.

-Gracias-contesto el Sr. Leegan

-¿Dónde esta Anthony?-dijo Elisa mientras se bajaba corriendo del auto.

-Allá esta-contesto Archie señalándole el camino a Elisa, provocando que saliera corriendo la pelirroja, seguida por su familia, quienes se adentraban en la mansión.

-Bienvenida-dijeron galantes Archie y Stear, dirigiéndose a Candy, mientras cada quien tomaba una mano de la pecosa, y caballerosamente le daban un beso. Haciendo que Candy se pusiera roja de pies a cabeza, pero en eso se acordó que tenía que hacer una presentación.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a mi Hermana- dijo Candy mientras jalaba a Su hermana penosa.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell, pero para los amigos solo Stear- dijo Stear mientras le daba un leve beso en la mano a la peli negra.

-El gusto también es mío, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, solo dime Archie.-Al decir esto Annie se quedo sin palabras, ya que le pareció el chico mas guapo del planeta, así que cuando salio de la ensoñación contesto.

-Encantada de conocerlos, Soy Annie Britter, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

-Y así será!-dijo Candy feliz.

-Eres mucho mas linda cuando Ries-exclamo un chico a las espaldas de la pecosa, ella solo exclamo para si, "es mi príncipe", entonces automáticamente volteo para verlo, se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta vestido al igual que sus primos con el traje tradicional de los escoceses.

-"pensé que quizás podría encontrarlo, y así fue"-seguía pensando Candy,-"No puede ser, no puede ser, es el en persona""mi príncipe"

-Es extraño ustedes dos parecen conocerse-dijo Stear mientras dirigía su mirada a Candy y después al chico rubio de ojos azules, entonces llego Elisa.

-Anthony!, Anthony que haces?-al decir esto Elisa, hizo que Candy se diera cuenta que el chico de quien le gustaba a Elisa era su mismo príncipe…

-"mi Príncipe… mi Príncipe es el preferido de Elisa…"-pensaba Candy…

-Mi Nombre es Anthony, Anthony Brower.

-Mi nombre es Candy y ella es mi hermana Annie.

-Britter, Candice y Annie Britter-agrego Annie

-Ellas están de Arrimadas en mi Casa-dijo Elisa burlándose de ellas.

-Eso es porque tu madre, le pidió a la mía para que te hiciéramos compañía-agrego Candy defendiéndose

-Oh, si hubiera sabido que estabas con Los Leegan te hubiera enviado también una invitacion.

-jajaja, llegas tarde nosotros le enviamos una invitacion-dijo Archi guiñándole un ojo a su primo.

-Entonces estas mucho mas invitada que los demás al igual que tu hermana, porque tienes 3 invitaciones…

-Gracias-contesto Candy con una gran sonrisa.

-Anthony, ¿Cómo conociste a Candy?-pregunto Elisa llena de envidia.

-Recuerdo que vi a Candy por primera vez en el portal de las Rosas.

-"No es verdad, nos conocimos en la colina de Pony"-pensaba Candy, pero fue interrumpida ya que llego el mayordomo y exclamo.

-La Fiesta comienza pasen al salón, por favor- así que obedecieron los chicos, Candy fue escoltada por Stear, Annie por Archie y Anthony a regañadientes por Elisa.

* * *

Al entrar al gran salón La Sra. Elroy se encontraba a la cabeza de la gran mesa…

-Queridos Parientes de la Familia Andley, Quería agradecerles su grata compañía, también quería hacerles saber que me vengo a mudar a esta casa que tantos gratos recuerdos nos trae…-seguía hablando la Sra. Elroy…

-Así que esta es la Tía abuela Elroy-exclamo Candy y en eso fue llamada por Archie, quien la llevo fuera de la multitud, sin que se diera cuenta Annie de su desaparición,

-Candy quería mostrarte algo, ven conmigo-Así que Archie la llevo hasta una gran mesa, indicándole que se metieran debajo de ella...

-Esta es una gran fiesta hecha para disfrutar…-seguía la abuela Elroy con su discurso, así que una vez debajo de la Mesa Archie tomo dos panecillos, uno le dio a Candy y al otro le dio una gran mordida…

-Cuando la Tía abuela empieza hablar, no para jamás…-dijo Archie, siguiéndole le dio una gran mordida al panecillo provocando que toda su cara se manchara de crema batida, haciendo que Candy empezara a reír…

-Quien ha sido!- Exclamo la tía Elroy, con voz autoritaria, Así que a Candy no le quedo de otra que salir debajo de la mesa…

-Lo siento no fue mi intención…

-¿Candy?¿pero que hacías debajo de la mesa?-cuestiono El señor Leegan

-¿Quién es esta Criatura?-pregunto La señora Elroy, ya que le pareció una niña inocente y educada.

-Lo siento mucho Tía abuela, ella es hija de Los Britter amigos de nuestra familia, es que salieron de viaje, y decidimos que seria bueno para Elisa que le hicieran compañía ella y su hermana, además fueron invitadas por Stear y Archie.

-¿Por mis nietos?.

-Así es Abuela,-contestaron Stear y Anthony quienes se acercaban a la mesa.

-¿Pero entonces que hacías debajo de la mesa?-pregunto la Tía abuela, entonces para sorpresa de todos, Archie salio debajo de la mesa.

-Lo siento mucho tía Abuela, yo la hice reír disculpa-dijo Archie rascándose la cabeza de nerviosismo.

-¡Oh que cara Archie!,-agrego La tía- estas arruinando tu linda cara…

-Bueno Tía hay que seguir con la Fiesta pero antes, un brindis por el regreso de la Tía abuela Elroy, -dijo Anthony mientras tomaba 3 copas y las repartía entre sus primos.- ¡Salud!-dijeron los 3 chicos

-Hay niños me hacen muy feliz, -empezó a reír de gozo- ya hablamos bastante, ahora hay que comer-al terminar de decir esto ordeno a los sirvientes que empezaran con el banquete.

* * *

Para poder platicar a gusto, los chicos Andley escoltaron a las niñas Britter a una mesa que se encontraba en la terraza..

-Gracias chicos por invitarnos, fue muy amable de su parte.-dijo Candy agradecida por el detalle

-No hay de que Candy,- agrego Stear- mas bien unas lindas Damitas no podrían haber faltado a esta Fiesta.

-Bueno chicos, que les parece si les contamos a Candy y a Annie el secreto de esta casa-dijo Archie…

-¿Cual secreto?-pregunto Annie

-Creo que esta bien que se los cuentes Archie-dijo Anthony

-Sabes hay una habitación terrible en la casa.

-¿Fantasmal?.-Pregunto Candy

-Si, aparece el fantasma de un antepasado- Stear

-cuando la torre del reloj del sur da las 10- Anthony

-se ilumina la habitación que se suponía vacía- Archie

-un hombre con sombrero de copa y capa negra se pasea- Stear

-nadie en el pasillo, nadie puede salir, y camina dejando huecos en sus pisadas- Anthony…

-Pam!!-azoto Archie sus manos en la mesa haciendo un estruendo logrando espantar a las niñas…

-jajajajajajajaja- se empezaron a reír los 3 chicos, divertidos por la escena ya que Annie y Candy se habían abrazado del miedo provocado…

-Es mentira!-dijo Candy

-Que crueldad!-agrego Annie

-Lo siento-se disculpo Anthony

-lo sentimos mucho, Candy, Annie, por favor alégrense, pronto empezara el baile, -Dijo Stear, regalándoles una de sus grandes sonrisas…

-Stear, Archie, Anthony, - interrumpió Neal -La tía Abuela los esta buscando.

-Discúlpanos un momento Candy, no tardaremos- dijo Anthony, mientras se dirigía con sus 2 primos al salón, momentos después de que se fueron llego Elisa…

-Candy!, ahh me siento muy mal querida…

-Que te pasa Hermanita?-pregunto Neal

-¿Qué tienes Elisa?- también pregunto Annie

-Me siento muy mal, me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo recargándose en una silla- me podrías buscar una habitación…

-Claro, no te preocupes Elisa…

-Búscale la mas alejada para que no la moleste la música, ya que no tardara en empezar el baile-agrego Neal.

-Yo te acompaño Candy- dijo Annie siguiendo a Candy.

-Me parece buena idea Annie, busquen una que este en el tercer piso, yo mas tarde llevare a Elisa ahí.

-Esta bien- dijo Candy mientras salía corriendo con Annie,

* * *

Candy y Annie al llegar al 3er piso….

-Así que la mas alejada del 3er. Piso…-Comento Candy…

Candy y Annie disminuyeron el paso, al ver unas estatuas paradas a los costados del pasillo…

-sombrero negro de copa y negra capa… -decía Annie temblando de miedo…

-es un muñeco de cera...

-parecen vivos, pero todos llevan el apellido de los Andley…

-deben ser sus antepasados…- Annie decía

-esa es… esa es la habitación….- Agrego Candy mientras ella y Annie se adentraban en esta

-Jajajajajaja – se rieron Neal y Elisa y les cerraron la puerta

-Elisa, Neal!- dijo Candy mientras intentaba Abrir la puerta, pero le era inútil

-Eso te pasa por llamar la atención de mis primos, en especial de Anthony, así que recapacita, en lo que yo bajo para abrir el baile con mi Querido Anthony, Jajajajajaja

-Elisa abre!! –

-Que se diviertan con el fantasma – terminaron de decir y se alejaron riendo los mellizos

-Candy que vamos a hacer, que tal si viene el fantasma…-dijo a punto de llorar de miedo Annie…

* * *

Mientras tanto adentro del salón

-Tía para que nos llamaba-pregunto Anthony

-Oh mis niños, solo para avisarles que ya va a empezar el baile y quería que ustedes empezaran las primeras piezas, ¿Pero donde esta esa linda niña rubia? ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes?

-Si tía, pero como llego Neal, para decirnos que nos llamaba, dejamos a Candy y a Annie en la terraza- dijo Stear

-Ah se ve muy linda esa niña, pero todavía no conozco a su hermana, Archie ve a traerlas.

-No te preocupes Tía, yo voy a traerlas-dijo Anthony mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza, al llegar solo vio solo a Elisa y Neal sentados ahí…

-¿Elisa donde están Candy y Annie? ¿Las viste?-pregunto Anthony preocupado

-No lo se, querido – dijo acercándose en ese momento- pero Pronto comenzara el baile así que bailaras conmigo… ¿verdad?

-Si… -contesto indiferente- ¿pero donde se habrán ido?…

-No tienes porque preocuparte por ellas… -agrego Neal

-Es que quizás se perdieron en su primer visita aquí…- al decir esto se echo a correr a buscarlas- hasta pronto… -grito

-mmm... Hermanita no las encontrara- dijo Neal empezando a reír

* * *

Mientras en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy y Annie, Annie empezó a llorar, provocando que se desesperara Candy y empezara a dar de golpes en la puerta…

-Socorro!! ¡Sáquenos de aquí!- gritaba y gritaba, pero le era inútil, entonces su propia imaginación provoco que cualquier ruido la espantara, espantando aun mas a Annie.

Para ese entonces Anthony ya se encontraba en ese piso pues le había parecido escuchar unos ruidos, pero en eso la música del baile había empezado provocando que ya no escuchara mas, así que resignado bajo al gran salón, y fue interceptado por Elisa, quien lo arrastro hasta la pista para bailar con el.

* * *

-Candy, que tal si es verdad la historia del fantasma-seguía sollozando, pero al decir esto una torre de un reloj que se encontraba al sur de la residencia marco las 10, haciendo que Annie saltara del miedo, y corriera en dirección a la puerta, dando de golpes y forcejeando el picaporte, pero tal era la desesperación de las niñas por salir que pudieron abrir la puerta, así que corrieron desesperadas, y no se dieron cuenta que chocaron con dos chicos, eran Archie y Stear…

-Pero que hacen aquí, las estábamos buscando por que la tía abuela quería hablar con ustedes…-dijo Stear, pero en eso, las niñas se abrazaron fuerte a los chicos, y empezaron a balbucear la historia de miedo…

-Pero solo era una historia, no teman…dijo Archie mientras abrazaba a la oji-azul

-Pero es que….-dijo Annie limpiándose sus sollozos…

-No hay problema, vámonos, que la tía nos espera…-agrego Stear y se encaminaron al gran salón…

* * *

Al llegar…

-Pero niñas donde se encontraban…-exclamo la Tía abuela Elroy

-Se encontraban deambulando por el tercer piso, de seguro se perdieron…

-Hay niñas, no debieron de alejarse.

-Lo sentimos mucho- agrego Annie-

-por cierto que modales son los nuestros, mi nombre es Candice Britter

-Y yo soy Annie Britter, mucho gusto en conocerla.

-El gusto es Mio criaturas…

-Candy, Annie donde se encontraban, las fui a buscar, pero ya saben como es Elisa, no me soltó hasta terminar la pieza del baile…-dijo Anthony, llegando

-No te preocupes querido, se encontraban deambulando perdidas en el tercer piso, pero basta de hablar, empiecen a bailar-agrego la Tía abuela, ya que había empezado otro vals.

-Anthony bailamos de nuevo?-llego Elisa, pero entonces vio a Candy y a Annie. "¿pero que hacen aquí?, se suponía que se encontraban arriba, me las pagaran" pensaba Elisa,

-Lo siento mucho Elisa, pero esta pieza es para Candy,-contesto Anthony, y así que condujo a la pecosa a la pista y empezaron a bailar, el Vals de las Rosas… de ahí le siguieron Archie, quien le pidió el baile a Annie, y Stear quien a regañadientes bailo con su prima Elisa.

Durante el baile se intercambiaron las parejas, a descontento de Annie pues ella quería bailar toda la noche con Archie, y también de Anthony quien por lo consiguiente prefería bailar con Candy.

Candy se sentía realmente feliz, pues por fin había podido estar con su príncipe, y sus dos caballeros, al igual que podía disfrutarlo libremente con su hermana, no había mas felicidad para Candy que esa…

Y así termino la noche, esa noche fantástica para Candy y Annie, quienes disfrutaron al máximo su primera fiesta y su primer vals

* * *

_mil disculpas por haberme tardadooo mucho!!, esq en vdd no habia tenido cabeza para escribir, pero ahora si les prometo que voy a subir mas seguido, en este capitulo tome referencia en capitulo 9 de la serie, ahora ya van a empezar los cambios rotundos en la historia, y sera ¿Un destino diferente?,_

_muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuacK!_

_beZucOz _


	6. Unas amistades para toda la Eternidad

_La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic solo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningun lucro en particular_

**

* * *

**

**Unas amistades para toda la Eternidad**

Ha pasado una semana desde el día de la Fiesta, Candy y Annie no han sabido nada de sus guapos Caballeros, Annie se encontraba afligida ya que le había encantado Archie, y no podía verlo, pensaba que tal vez Archie era el que no quería saber nada de ella…

-Annie pero que cosas dices, de seguro no han venido por que han de estar muy ocupados con su Tía, no te preocupes ya vendrán.

-Pero Candy, que tal si no le caí bien a Archie.

-Annie deja de decir eso, les caíste demasiado bien a esos 2, pero bueno Annie, creo que voy a la cocina a ver si puedo ayudar en algo-dijo Candy a punto de salir de la recamara donde se encontraban platicando.

-Candy pero que dices, ese no es lugar para una de nosotras

-Annie pero si no pasa nada, -dijo Candy colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza- es que estoy muy aburrida y decesito distraerme-termino de decir y salio de la habitación dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca, al bajar las escaleras, iba tarareando una canción.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Petter el cocinero, así que ella bien alegre dijo.

-Buenos días a todos, en que les puedo ayudar.

-Pero niña que haces aquí, este no es lugar, para una niña como tu, además La señora nos va a regañar si se entera que estuviste aquí.

-Pero porque debería de enojarse, si no están haciendo nada malo, además quiero hacer algo de provecho,-al decir esto ella se puso un mandil que encontró, -ándenle se lavar platos, barrer, y mas o menos cocinar.

-Jajajaja, pero que niña- exclamo Petter- bueno parece que tienes muchas ganas, que tal si me ayudas a hacer el pan.

-Me parece perfecto!!

Así que Candy, ayudo a Petter a hacer el pan, al terminar estaba muy feliz Candy por que había aprendido a hacerlo, y por lo mismo creyó que era el mejor momento para platicarles a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María, ya que tenia mucho que contarles.

Agarro una hoja y tinta, y se dispuso a escribir en el Jardín, mientras también aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con Clint.

-Oh Clint, extraño mucho a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María, de seguro les hará bien saber que ya estas mas grande, también debo de contarles que fui a Una gran fiesta y baile mi primer Vals…-pero en eso Clint empezó a hacer gestos llamando la atención de Candy.-¿Qué ocurre Clint?, OH! ¿Quieres que te siga?- al decir esto Clint empezó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba el jardinero de la familia Andley, pero entonces vio al chico que le parecía mas guapo, a su Príncipe…

-Hola Candy!

-A…a…Anthony, pero… ¿que haces aquí? Elisa y Neal salieron--pregunto nerviosa, mientras también escondía el sonrojo que pe provocaba ver a ese chico.

-Por eso vine, -contesto sonriendo- no me llevo muy bien con esos dos, y tu Candy por que no saliste con esos dos?

- Es que al igual que mi hermana no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, además de que quise hacer algo de provecho.- contesto la pecosa con una gran sonrisa

-Señorito Anthony, estos son los únicos que hay- dijo el Jardinero mientras terminaba de apilar unos costales de abono.

-Déjame ayudarte Anthony,-agrego Candy y se dispuso a tomar unos costales y cargarlos.

-No lo hagas Candy, te puedes lastimar, yo lo hago-dijo el Rubio, pero Candy solo le contesto

-No te preocupes, yo soy muy fuerte también- dijo y empezó a caminar cargando con dificultad los costales,

-Camina despacio Candy- dijo mientras se dispuso a cargar los restantes y caminar en dirección al portón de la residencia.

-Crees poder Candy?, tenemos que llevarlas hasta el Portal,- pero en eso Candy se empezó a tambalear.

-Uhmm, me parece que no puedo llevarlas a ninguna parte, -pero al terminar de decir esto, tropezó la rubia y se calló con los costales en las manos- Ahhhhhhh!!!

-Candy!!-grito Anthony mientras corría en dirección en donde se encontraba la pecosa, y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpo.

-¿Estas bien Candy?, No debiste ayudar, yo haré el resto- dijo el rubio mientras se encaminaba dejando a la Pecosa…

-Ohhh, "será que se habrá enojado conmigo por quererlo ayudar", pensó Candy, así que tristemente se dirigió a su recamara, y se encontró con Annie.

-Que ocurre Candy?-pregunto la peli-negra, pues vio triste a Candy.

-Es que, vino Anthony, y lo quise ayudar a cargar unos sacos de abono, pero creo que se molesto por ello.

-Hay Candy!, cuando entenderás que a los chicos no les gustan las mujeres que hacen trabajos, por que para eso tienen sirvientes, para la próxima ya no intentes ayudarlo.

-Pero Annie, es que… no puedo dejar de ayudar, bien dice la Hermana María que una no debe de estar esperanzada a que alguien haga el trabajo de uno.

-Pero Candy, entiende que esa ya no es vida para nosotras, nosotras somos unas Britter, entiende Candy!- dijo la Morena dando por terminada la platica, pero de repente oyeron que un auto muy ruidoso entraba en la residencia.

-Mira Annie, es Stear y Archie vamos a verlos, -así que bajaron corriendo hasta la puerta de la mansión recibiéndolos con alegría.

-Hola Candy, Hola Annie!-dijo Stear bajando de su auto.

-Hola Gatita, ¿Cómo estas?, -dijo Archie dándole un beso en la mano a la pecosa, - ahh Annie, hola- le dijo indiferente, provocando que Annie se encelara, pues ella quería ser el centro de atención de Archie.

-Ando un poco molesta por que no me habían venido a visitar desde el día de la fiesta- contesto Candy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Lo sentimos mucho Candy, pero es que la Tía Abuela nos ha tenido muy ocupados, -contesto Stear.

-Por cierto Candy, ¿viste hace rato a Anthony?, por que regreso a la Casa muy raro.

-hay no, de seguro sigue molesto por que lo ayude….

-¿Qué Candy?

-Nada nada Stear- contesto Annie, mientras distraía a los jóvenes, Archie y Stear, permanecieron en la mansión solo un rato, pues necesitaban regresar a su casa para terminar unos pendientes, ya mas tarde, Candy decidió dar una vuelta por el establo, pues estaba triste por Anthony….

-Hola Candy!- se escucho que alguien le gritaba afuera del establo.

-Anthony!!-contesto alegre Candy.

-Siento mucho lo de esta mañana Candy.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estuve mal, en hacerte acarrear cosas pesadas, sin pensar que te podrías lastimar, así que por favor toma esta rosa que plante yo- dijo Anthony mientras le entregaba con amor una rosa roja,- pero Te prometo una Rosa mas Hermosa en tu Cumpleaños.

-Gracias, pero mi verdadero cumpleaños es…- dijo Candy mientras tomaba la rosa.

-Entonces esa será nuestra próxima cita

-Anthony.

-y Será la próxima vez que nos veamos de acuerdo Candy?.

-de Acuerdo Anthony-

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, por que me espera la Tía para ir al pueblo, nos vemos Candy!- dijo y salio corriendo del establo dejando a Candy en las nubes por el detalle de la rosa.

* * *

Han pasado días después de que Anthony le regalo la rosa a Candy, pero esa mañana Candy al despertar encontró unas rosas que se encontraban al pie de la puerta de su habitación, y tenían una tarjeta a su nombre.

-Uhmm huelen delicioso, Gracias Anthony por las rosas- dijo y las fue a poner en agua en su habitación, mientras que en La mansión Andley Anthony se encontraba muy molesto por que alguien había cortado de una manera vil, las rosas de su jardín.

-Pero Anthony, de seguro tu las cortaste pero ya no te acuerdas- dijo Stear para calmar un poco el enojo de Anthony.

-Yo nunca cortaría de esa forma una rosa, pero me las pagara el desgraciado que haya cometido esto- pero en eso Elisa se apareció junto a ellos.

-Anthony, venia a reclamarte el por que le regalaste rosas a Candy, y a mi nunca me has regalado una sola…

-¿Cómo dices Elisa?-pregunto Archie.

-Así como estoy diciendo, Candy en su habitación tiene un jarrón lleno de las rosas de este jardín.

-Pero Candy, no es capaz de hacer algo como esto…-dijo Anthony sin poder comprender eso.

-Calma Anthony, de seguro paso por aquí y le pareció muy lindas tus rosas, y no pudo contenerse a cortarlas, hablare con ella- dijo Stear y se encamino a su auto para ir a hablar con ella.

Al llegar a la mansión, le dijo a Candy que la invitaba a dar un paseo, ya en el auto, le pregunto lo de las rosas, pero Candy se defendió y dijo q ella en ningún momento las había cortado de ese jardín, pero para demostrarlo iba a encontrar al culpable, Así que después de dar el paseo con Stear, se encamino Candy al estudio donde se encontraba Neal.

-Enséñame tus manos Neal!-ordeno Candy.

-Quien te crees Candy, déjame en paz.

-Te dije que me las enseñaras!-grito, pero mejor corrió y tomo las manos de Neal a la fuerza dándose cuenta de unos raspones que tenia en sus manos productos de espinas de rosa, pero cuando iba revisando, la Sra. Leegan iba entrando a la habitación.

-Mami, Mami, Candy me estaba lastimando- corrió Neal a resguardarse como un bebe a las faldas de su madre.

-Pero Candy, que ocurre?-pregunto Sarah

-Ocurre que Neal corto unas rosas y me esta echando la culpa a mi, de hacerlo, solo revise las manos de su hijo para que se de cuenta.

Así que Sarah, ordeno a Neal que le enseñara sus manos, y para defenderse de los rasguños Neal, puso de pretexto que su gata lo había lastimado, pero entonces Candy, prefirió mejor ir a contárselo a Anthony, pero al llegar a la Mansión, Stear, se disculpo, y le dijo, que Anthony no podía verla, haciendo que Candy se sintiera culpable…

-De seguro cree que yo las tome, que soy una ladrona como me dijo Neal- decía Candy mientras se encaminaba hacia el río, y sin pensarlo Candy se subió a una lanchita que se encontraba, pero como estaba tan cansada de llorar, se quedo dormida.

* * *

En otro lado…

-¿Cómo dices Stear?-pregunto Anthony preocupado.

-Así como lo oyes, Candy vino a buscarte, pero como tu me dijiste que no la ibas a recibir, fui y se lo dije, pero como la ví rara, después la fui a buscar a casa de los Leegan pero no se encontraba ahí, y Annie me dijo que no la ha visto.

-Vamos a buscarla Stear-dijo Anthony pero cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación entro Archie.

-Anthony ya encontré al culpable de cortar tus rosas, fue Neal- terminando de decir esto bajaron los 3 chicos a encontrarse con Neal.

-Habla!-grito Anthony, agarrando de las solapas a Neal.

-Yo no hice nada.-se defendía Neal.

-Entonces como explicas esos rasguños en tus manos!-espero Archie.

-La gata me los hizo, estábamos jugando.

-Haber vamos a probar este detector de mentiras que yo mismo construí- dijo sacando una caja con un gran foco en la parte superior.

-Toca!-grito Archie, pero como se rehusaba Neal, Anthony le tomo la mano a la fuerza, y al momento que la tocaba y decía que el no era culpable el foco se encendió.

-Anthony esta mintiendo- dio su veredicto Stear.

-Anda habla!-grito encolerizado Anthony.-Dime la verdad

-Si.. Fui yo quien lo hizo anoche - decía Neal.-

-Y echaste la culpa a Candy…-agrego Anthony- sin vergüenza!-grito y lo tumbo de un puñetazo, -Stear Archie vamos a buscarla, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que anochezca.

* * *

Mientras en el Río, Candy ya se había despertado, pero se dio cuenta de que al bote lo arrastraba la corriente, y la llevaba directo a la cascada, así que se lleno de terror, porque no tenia con que agarrarse ya que había perdido el remo.

Stear, Archie y Anthony, se encontraban buscándola en el bosque, gritaban su nombre pero al no tener respuesta a Archie se le ocurrió que la buscaran cerca del río, y como una nube había cubierto por completo la luna todo se oscureció, entonces a Stear se le ocurrió alumbrar con su detector.

-Mentí, sobre esto, no es un detector de mentiras, sino una lámpara estilo Stear.-

-No hay tiempo para eso Stear, apúrate hay que encontrar a Candy- así que se apuraron hacia donde se encontraba el río, para buscarla ahí-

* * *

-Ayúdenme por favor!!-gritaba Candy, pues cada vez mas se acercaba el bote hacia la catarata- Socorro, Socorro!!!-

Gritaba y gritaba pero no obtenía respuesta, mientras que los chicos ya se habían dado cuenta que faltaba el bote que se encontraba atado a la orilla del río, así que con mucha mas razón se preocuparon que la corriente la haya arrastrado hasta la catarata, así que no perdieron mas el tiempo y se apuraron a salvarla, pero era demasiado tarde ya que había caído el bote en la catarata, en eso un joven de barba, la encontró y le dio los primeros Auxilios, pero Candy ya se encontraba desmayada así que lo único que hizo fue cubrirla y recostarla al calor de una fogata,.

-Es Candy, -exclamo con un hilo de voz-

-Q…Q..u..e…que es lo que me paso- pregunto la pecosa mientras se incorporaba-

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el joven, pero en eso Candy al verlo con una gran barba, y unas gafas, lo confundió con un oso, dando tremendo grito, desmayándose nuevamente.

-Ohh no te desmayes otra vez, -exclamo el joven rubio, - con lo que me costo salvarte, o acaso, es que soy tan horrible?-pregunto mientras se quitaba sus gafas, mostrando unos ojos de color azul cielo, idénticos a los de Anthony.

Mientras Archie, Stear y Anthony, corrieron por sus caballos, ya al montarlos se dirigieron a toda velocidad a donde se acababa la catarata para buscar a la pecosa.

-mmm... Sabe deliciosa esta sopa- decía Candy mientras comía un plato de sopa preparada por el chico Rubio.

-Si no hubiera estado pescando en el río, ahorita mismo te encontrarías en el cielo.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pecosa.

-Gracias, pero que bueno que se quito las gafas, se le ve mucho mejor, sin ellas, Señor..

-jajaja gracias, pero no te desmayes de nuevo si?, pero no me llames Señor, que no soy tan viejo.

-Lo siento…

-Me llamo Albert pequeña…- pero en eso se escucharon los gritos de Anthony que la llamaban.

-Ohh, es la voz de Anthony…-dijo y se puso de pie para escuchar mejor- Anthony me busca…

-Candy!!!-gritaba Anthony- ¿Dónde estas?!!!

-Anthony, aquí estoy!!-grito como respuesta la pecosa.

-Al parecer tus amigos te están buscando.-comento Albert mientras se situaba atrás de la pecosa.

-Anthony!!!, aquí estoy!!-seguía gritando con mas fuerza Candy, haciendo que también Stear y Archie se dieran cuenta, y corrieran a donde se encontraba Anthony.

-Candy cuando tengas problemas y quieras verme, solo pon una nota adentro de una botella y lánzala a río abajo, - comento mientras se despedía Albert de la pecosa.- siempre me llegara…

-Gracias Albert.

-Adiós!-asentó la cabeza Albert, despidiéndose de ella…

-Candy donde estas!!-se escuchaba la voz.

-Aquí estoy Anthony!!-contesto y se echo a correr a donde provenía la voz que la buscaba, encontrándose con el chico rubio.

-Candy!-exclamo Anthony bajándose de su caballo blanco.

-¿Candy como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto el rubio.

-Tome un bote, me arrastro la corriente, pero ya estoy bien- contesto tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Platz!!- sonó una cachetada que le propino Anthony a Candy-Tonta!!

-Anthony…-pronuncio Candy mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

-Tonta, no te das cuenta como nos preocupaste a todos!- decía Anthony, con el rostro preocupado…

-Discúlpame, es que no me quisiste ver, y me puse triste, y entonces….

-Pero no era por que yo había pensado que cortaste mis rosas- La interrumpió

-Y entonces ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pecosa.

-Candy no había decidido verte hasta que no brotara mi nueva estirpe de rosas.

-Una nueva estirpe?

-Candy, te lo prometí el otro día. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas más lindas.-

-ahhh-exclamo sonriendo también Candy recordando, la promesa. _"tu cumpleaños será la próxima vez que nos veamos", _

-Quería regalarte las nuevas rosas en tu cumpleaños, pero como no florecían, no podía volver a verte,

-Era por eso que no querías verme…-agrego Candy entendiendo todo.

-Hay alguien contigo?-pregunto Anthony.

-Si, es quien me rescato, su nombre es Albert- así que se volteo la pecosa para llamarlo, pero el lugar se encontraba vacío,- se ha ido- exclamo, pero fueron interrumpidos por los cascos, de los caballos de Stear y Archie.

-Anthony!!-grito Stear.

-Candy!- exclamo Archie cuando llegaron y vio a la pecosa al lado de Anthony- Estas bien?- pregunto

-Bueno hay que volver- dijo Anthony montando su caballo,-ven conmigo Candy, yo te llevare.-comento y ayudo a subir a la pecosa al frente suyo.

-Esperen Anthony!!-gritaron los Hermanos Cornwell pues Anthony los estaba dejando atrás..-Candy!!, Anthony Esperen!!-gritaban despavoridos.

Así que los 4 se dirigieron al Jardín de Las rosas, y se dieron cuenta que una pequeña rosa acababa de florecer, era de color blanca.

-Florecieron…-exclamo Anthony,-las rosas Florecieron…

-Que hermosas son…-comento Candy maravillada, por las pequeñas rosas blancas.-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto.

-Dulce Candy-comento viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-te regalo estas rosas Candy, Hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños,- comento- que seas muy feliz…

-Gracias Anthony…-contesto Candy, y momentos después Anthony, le dijo que la llevaría a la Casa de los Leegan.

Durante el Camino, Candy estaba feliz, y se sentía tan bien con el calor de Anthony a su costado, así que no quiso estropear el momento, y se mantuvo callada, al llegar a la mansión, Sarah, y Annie se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, esperando a Candy.

-Pero niña donde has estado-exclamo Sarah.

-Lo siento Tía, pero ella se quedo dormida en el bote que estaba en el río, y pues la corriente se la llevo, pero gracias a un Joven se encuentra a salvo- dijo Anthony excusando a Candy.

-Ohh Dios mío, pero ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sarah, pero por el tono que había usado provoco que una personita que se encontraba adentro de la casa hiciera una rabieta, obviamente era Elisa.

-Si, señora Leegan no se preocupe- contesto Candy.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar, Tía, Annie, Candy que pasen buenas noches-dijo Anthony y se encamino a su caballo.

-igualmente Anthony, salúdame a la Tía de mi parte.-contesto Sarah, adentrándose a la casa con Annie y Candy.-bueno será mejor que se vallan a dormir, por que mañana será un día muy pesado para ustedes, ya que tienen clase con la institutriz-comento y las niñas obedecieron.

* * *

Ya en su habitación…

-Candy, estaba muy preocupada por ti, por favor no me vuelvas a espantar así-dijo Annie a punto de llorar, mientras abrazaba a Candy.

-Lo siento mucho Annie, pero pues no me paso nada, además conocí, a un Joven muy bueno, se llama Albert, espero volver a verlo otro día.

-Hay Candy…

-Bueno Annie, será mejor que te vallas a descansar,- se despidieron Annie partió a su recamara, dejando sola a Candy con sus pensamientos…

-Srta. Pony, Hermana María, soy muy feliz, tengo a Annie a mi lado, y a mis tres Paladines, Ojala un día puedan conocerlos, son muy buenos….

Candy se coloco el camisón que le había regalado la Srta. Pony, y como le habían enseñado, hizo sus respectivos rezos y se dispuso a soñar…

Esa noche su sueño fue extraño para ella, veía a una Mujer muy hermosa, pero estaba demasiado débil, la mujer tenia el cabello rizado, rubio, tenia también unos hermosos ojos color verde, pero tenia en sus brazos a un bebe, Candy cuando se quiso acercar a la cama donde se encontraba la Señora, esta desapareció, dejando solo al bebe, cuando Candy iba a cargar al bebe, todo se volvió negro y despertó.

-Que sueño tan extraño…-pronuncio.

-Toc, Toc. Candy?- era Dorothy quien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

-Si Dorothy, entra.

-Buenos Días Candy, venia a llamarte por que el desayuno está listo- dijo mientras sacaba del gran armario un vestido color rosa pastel.

-Gracias por avisarme Dorothy, avisa que ya voy, en 5 minutos me arreglo y bajo.- así que la mucama se despidió y bajo, al comedor.

Candy termino de arreglarse y fue a ver a la habitación de Annie para ver si ella también estaba lista.

-Ya estas lista Annie-pregunto, y Annie salio de la habitación ya arreglada, Bajaron las hermanas y se dirigieron a donde todos ya las esperaban, desayunaron con los señores Leegan, y sus hijos.

-Candy, Annie, Su madre mando un telegrama diciendo que ya vienen en camino.

-Que fantástico!- exclamo Candy, seguida por Annie que también estaba Feliz por el regreso de sus padres.

Elisa por su parte también estaba feliz, ya que por fin se iba a deshacer de esas mocosas, en especial de Candy, pero seguía molesta, por que todos le ponían mas atención a la Rubia pecosa que a ella.

Al terminar de desayunar, llego el cochero de los Andley, diciendo que Candy y Annie estaban invitadas por la Abuela Elroy para tomar el te con ella y sus nietos, Mas feliz no podían estar las niñas, así que sin pensarlo se dirigieron al auto dejando a Elisa con sus rabietas…

-Me las pagara Candy, Me las pagara!!, muy pronto todos la van a odiar….debo encontrar algún secreto, algo para hacérselos saber a todos, y que la odien….-exclamo Elisa, realmente emberrinchada y enojada…

* * *

En la Mansion Andley…

-Candy, Annie que bueno que vinieron- dijo Stear mientras les habría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias, -contesto Annie pues Archie la ayudaba a salir del auto.

-Pero a que se debe la invitacion?-pregunto Candy

-Hasta a nosotros nos tomo por sorpresa, la tía- contesto Anthony, quien por su parte ayudo a salir a la pecosa del auto.

-Señoritos, Señoritas. La señora Elroy los espera en el Jardín.-contesto el mayordomo.

Así que se dirigieron todos al jardín y encontraron a la Señora Elroy quien los esperaba con unas tasas de te.

-Linduras, que bueno que vinieron.- dijo Elroy mientras las saludaba, con beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por la invitacion Sra. Elroy-contesto cortésmente Annie.

-No fue nada, sino es que mis nietos no han parado de hablar sobre ustedes y pues me pareció perfecto invitarlas para saber mas de ustedes pequeñas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Candy- Pero no sabríamos como que le puede interesar de nosotras.

-Pues lo que quieran pequeñas, bueno,¿sus padres ahorita donde se encuentran?.

-Se fueron a un viaje de negocios a Londres, pero Ya la Sra. Sarah recibió una llamada de nuestra Madre, diciéndole que ya venían en Camino.

-Ohh, me parece maravilloso. Por favor díganle que quisiera conocerla, al igual que a su Padre.

-No se preocupe, nosotros se lo haremos saber.

-Pero también prométanme que vendrán a visitarnos mas seguido a esta que es su casa-comento Elroy que sino mis niños se pondrán tristes de no verlas, al comentar esto los 3 chicos se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

-Bueno Candy quieres dar un paseo por el Jardín.-comento Anthony mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Me parece perfecto.-comento.

-Annie quieres ver algunos de mis inventos-agrego Stear, para no desairar a Annie,- Archie va a venir también con nosotros- dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara Annie.

-No se preocupen por mi, yo voy a seguir con mi costura, así que diviértanse, ve con ellos Archie-comento por ultimo Elroy

* * *

Candy y Anthony siguieron Caminando por el Jardín.

-Que hermosas son las rosas- exclamo Candy y tomo asiento junto a Anthony en una banca donde se podían apreciar perfecto las rosas hermosas.

-Este Jardín fue hecho por mi madre- exclamo Anthony-

-Por eso amas las rosas

-Mi madre las quería mucho, Candy,

-Te hace falta mucho tu mama verdad?-pregunto Candy mientras también se incorporaba del asiento y se paraba al lado de Anthony.

-Puedo decir que si, ya que mi Padre, por motivos de trabajo casi no vive conmigo, pero a pesar de eso, tengo a mi Tía, ella nos cuida mucho a Stear, Archie y a mi.

-Pero eso no cambia el cariño de una madre a un hijo-agrego Candy.

-Tu extrañas mucho a tu madre Candy?.-pregunto el rubio.

-Si… como no tienes idea-contesto sinceramente Candy.

-Pero no te preocupes Candy, ya que dices que tu madre vendrá pronto junto con tu padre no?.

-Es que ella no es mi madre-contesto sin pensar, lo que había respondido, cuando se dio cuenta del error, Candy se cubrió su boca, pero era demasiado tarde, así que se decidió a contarle a Anthony…

-Como?...

-Ella es muy linda conmigo, pero no es mi verdadera Madre, la mía me abandono, en el hogar de Pony donde me críe con 2 señoras que son como mis madres, La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María.

-Ohh Candy, no sabía eso…

-Pero no les vallas a decir a nadie, por el bien de Annie, ya que si Alguien se entera, como Elisa, las cosas pueden salir mal.

-No te preocupes Candy, de mi boca no saldrá nada, además quiero agradecerte tu confianza.-contesto, regalándole una gran sonrisa a la pecosa.-quieres dar un paseo a caballo?-pregunto a Candy.

-Si…-respondió, así que subieron al caballo y dieron una gran caminata abrazados los 2, solo disfrutaban el momento, Anthony aprovechaba para oler el cabello de Candy, quien tenia olor a rosas, le encantaba ese aroma, así que le pregunto…

-¿Quieres Galopar Candy?.- pregunto y Candy lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza…-Yeeeah- le ordeno a su caballo y empezaron a correr junto con el viento…- sujétate fuerte…

-La soledad de la ausencia de nuestras madres, no nos vencerá, nosotros nos haremos compañía siempre, Candy…-dijo Anthony mientras galopaban

-Si Anthony, nunca nos separaremos…

-Sujétate bien fuerte Candy- pronuncio al oído de Candy,

-Estoy bien, y me sujeto bien Fuerte Anthony-le respondió…

-_"Anthony oyes mi corazón…-_pensaba Candy- _late tan rápido….El viento Canta en mis oídos, puedo oír tu voz en la canción del viento…"_

_-"Candy…me gustas… ¡me gustas Candy!!-_Pensaba Anthony, lleno de gozo por ese sentimiento nuevo en su corazón.

La cabalgata termino muy rápido para descontento de esos chicos rubios, pero Candy no podía dejar de estar feliz, ya que también un sentimiento nuevo se empezaba a albergar en su corazón…

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Por ordenes de la Tía Abuela Elroy, las niñas Britter tenían que ir a la Mansión Andley para que tomaran con ella clases de modales, Elisa también tenia que ir, pero obviamente el centro de atención para la tía eran Candy y Annie, Elisa para dejarlas en mal, hacia todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, para humillarlas delante de la tía, pero todo le salía contraproducente, y la Tía era la que se enojaba con Elisa, por su comportamiento.

La tía le había tomado tanto cariño a las criaturas, que hacia que estuvieran desde temprano hasta muy noche en su casa, para goce de Stear, Anthony y Archie, quienes no perdían la oportunidad para estar con ellas.

Annie también hacia todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con Archie, aunque el casi no la pelaba, en clases de bordado, bordo en un pañuelo las iniciales de Archie, le quedo perfecto y se lo regalo con amor, y en el caso de Candy, ella hizo un desbarajuste con el pañuelo donde según estaban bordadas las iniciales de Anthony, cuando se los regalaron, Archie estaba sonrojado, pues no esperaba ese detalle de Annie, aunque aparentaba como que no le importaba, también haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de su Hermano y por su parte Anthony estaba feliz y divertido, ya que en lugar de que dijeran sus iniciales en el pañuelo, habían puros garabatos, pero aun así le encantaba…

-Jajajajaja, Archie ya tiene novia –se burlaba Stear cuando estaba solo con Archie

-Cállate tonto!, al menos yo si recibí uno no como otros, que ni siquiera uno hecho por la tía abuela recibió.

-mmm, esta bien esta bien, ya no te molesto- comento Stear, pues habia perdido esa batalla con su Hermano.

* * *

En la Mansión Leegan…

-Annie viste la reacción de Anthony!!- comento Candy feliz, al recordar cuando le regalo el pañuelo a Anthony.

-Si Candy, aunque hubiera querido que también Archie hubiera estado feliz con el regalo que le hice-contesto triste la peli-negra

-Annie no te preocupes, pero oye creo que olvidamos algo…-al decir esto puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla, mientras trataba de recordar…

-No lo creo Candy-contesto Annie

-Ach!!-Candy se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano- que tontas olvidamos regalarle algo al Pobre de Stear…

-Ahh si es cierto, pero que le haremos-pregunto Annie, sonrojada por su olvido..

-Ah de estar muy triste, pero ya se, hay que hacerle ahora 2 pañuelos uno tu se lo vas a hacer y el otro yo sale?...

-Sale…-contesto la morena y se encamino a su recamara…

-Como le haré su pañuelo…-se pregunto Candy, así que paso toda la noche intentando bordar con todo su cariño ese pañuelo para el chico de anteojos que tanto se preocupaba por ella…

* * *

A la Mañana siguiente, como ya era costumbre el coche de los Andley pasó a recogerlas, al llegar, buscaron a Stear pero no lo encontraron…

-Seguramente a de estar triste-exclamo Annie…

-Bueno hay que ir con la tía, pero mientras voy a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro por ahí.- dijo Candy y se encamino por el gran Jardín, hasta donde se encontró con un gran Kiosco, y vio una figura muy familiar.

-Stear, que haces aquí-pregunto Candy, espantando por completo a Stear.

-Candy-exclamo el castaño mientras se sobaba su trasero por el golpe de la caída que se propino.

-Lo siento Stear no fue mi intención asustarte, pero que hacías aquí?

-Es que este kiosco lo construyo el padre de mi madre, como regalo para ella,-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca- y pues el cartero trajo una carta de mi madre, así que vine porque me gusta leerla aquí.

-Que lindo Stear- comento Candy mientras que también tomaba asiento junto de el.- mira te traje esto…-dijo mientras le daba una cajita, con un lazo de color vino.

-¿Para mi?- se pregunto Stear, pues le parecía poco común.

-Si, ábrelo anda-lo animo Candy, así que obedeció el castaño y encontró un pañuelo en la caja…

-Gracias Candy, tiene mis iniciales por lo que veo…-exclamo irónicamente ya que veía puros garabatos.- y que bonita caja le bordaste- exclamo sonriendo.

-No es una Caja Stear.-lo reto haciendo un mohín la pecosa.- es un auto.

-jajá jajá, lo siento mucho Candy,- exclamo Stear,

-Bueno tengo que ir a mis clases con la Tía abuela-dijo mientras se incorporaba- además de que te espera otro regalo de parte de Annie.

-Wow, gracias…-exclamo realmente feliz por que ya no se sentía olvidado, al llegar Annie le entrego otra cajita con un paluelo, donde en ese si tenían las iniciales bordadas de Stear, estaba tan bien hechesito que dejo a la Tía abuela admirada.

-Stear, donde están tu hermano y tu primo?-pregunto Elroy.

-Anthony, salio en busca de abono para sus rosas, y Archie mmm de seguro a de estar en su recamara leyendo las cartas que nos llego de nuestros padres.

-ohh ya veo..

Siguieron con las clases, y para sorpresa de la tía, Elisa no se había presentado, pues estaba disgustada por el reto del día Anterior, Archie momentos después bajo y se empezó a divertir con Annie y Candy, Anthony llego ya muy tarde, y solo se dispuso a platicar y a bromear en grupo.

* * *

Pasaron mas días, y La Tía abuela, en una de esas que miraba con tanto cariño la foto de su sobrina, se dio cuenta de algo, un gran parecido que guardaba con Candy…

-Pauna, Pauna querida, cuanta falta, nos haces, mas a tu hijo, que se esmera para tener cuidado tu jardín,….-decía para si misma, pero entonces se recrimino por pensar que Candy tuviera algo mas que ver que solo un parentesco con la madre de Anthony, ya que ella era hija de los Nobles Britter…

* * *

El día de la llegada de Jean y Ben Britter llego, las niñas los esperaban con cariño en la entrada de la mansión Leegan…

-Madre!!, Padre!! Que bueno que llegaron- dijo Annie mientras corría a abrazar a sus padres.

-Los extrañamos mucho- dijo Candy.

-Nosotros también las extrañamos mucho pequeñas-dijo Ben mientras abrazaba con amor a Candy, mientras que Jean abrazaba con amor, a Annie…

-Bienvenidos- exclamo Sarah…

-Gracias por cuidar de mis niñas Sarah- dijo Jean, mientras saludaba a la Sra. Leegan…

-Se la han pasado de maravilla, además de que se ganaron a Elroy Andley.

-Ohh la Patriarca de los Andley?-exclamo sorprendido Ben.

-Exactamente, ellas ahora toman clases de modales con ella- agrego.

-Que sorprendente- exclamo Jean.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de que nos vallamos a nuestra casa, -Dijo Ben.

-No, no, no, han de estar muy cansados, quédense solo un rato mas, a tomar el te con nosotros, aunque creo que las niñas deben de irse a despedir de la Tía abuela.

-No padre, deja que sigamos con nuestras clases con ella por favor, ella es muy respetable y nos esta educando de muy buena manera-dijo Annie mientras intentaba convencer a su padre, aunque en si, no quería despegarse de Archie, ese era el único motivo.

-Si padre, además le prometimos a la Tía abuela, que cuando llegaran los íbamos a llevar a que la conocieran-dijo Candy.

-Ohh, creo que es una gran idea, que hagamos una visita a la Tía todos juntos, ya que mi Marido y yo, tenemos una semana que no la vemos.-dijo Sarah.

-Bueno si no es inoportuno.-agrego Jean. –esta bien, pónganse listas, al decir esto el coche de los Andley hizo sonar la bocina, y como era costumbre Annie y Candy subieron a el, seguidas por sus padres, ya que la Familia Leegan iban a ir en su respectivo auto.

-¿Cómo se la han pasado?-pregunto Ben durante el trayecto.

-Magnifico, conocimos a 3 grandes chicos-comento feliz Annie.

-Además de que la tía es muy buena con nosotras-agrego Candy

-No pueden esperar a conocer a Archie- exclamo Annie, mientras se tapaba la boca y se ponía roja como tomate, al verse descubierta.

-Oh, linda, ya veo el porque de tu insistencia-comento Jean, alegre por Annie.

-Espero que ese chico sea muy bueno-comento Ben.-porque si no….

-Candy también tiene a su chico.-agrego para defenderse Annie, dejando roja también a Candy.

-Eso es cierto Candy?-pregunto Ben, dejando salir sus celos de padre.

-es..es..este si papá, Anthony es muy bueno.

-Ohh pequeñas creo que ya están empezando a crecer- agrego Jean dando por terminada la platica.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el Mayordomo aviso a la tía, de la visita de los padres de Annie y de Candy, así que Elroy se presento de volada para conocer a los padres de las criaturas a quienes les había tomado mucho cariño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Jardín se encontraba Anthony podando sus rosales, cuando de repente llego Archie y Stear.

-Hola Anthony!-grito Stear…

-Hola Anthony- se le unió Archie.

-Hola chicos!-respondió el rubio.

-Siempre cuidando las flores Anthony-comento Archie, cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba el Rubio- Que hermosa es!-exclamo cuando tocaba con cuidado una rosa blanca- Como se llama esta Rosa Anthony?-pregunto

-Es nueva-contesto Anthony.

-Puedo tomar una para Candy, hiimm- aspiro el dulce aroma de la Flor.

-No permitiré que la acapares- respondió Stear, pues no se quería quedar atrás en darle detalles a Candy…

-Ya se la di a Candy- contesto Anthony con orgullo.

-Ohh ya se la diste- comento Archie pero entonces se dio cuenta..-Que!!, Que ya se la diste!!-grito al unísono con Stear.

-¿Cuando Anthony¿-pregunto Stear.

-Se llaman Dulce Candy-

-ehh Dulce Candy!!-exclamo sorprendido Stear…

-El nombre Surgió de Candy…-comento Anthony

-No es justo, ¡Que Astuto!- exclamo Archie…

-La acaparaste- agrego Stear, así que para hacerle pagar a Anthony, Stear y Archie lo agarraron a Cosquillas.

-Suéltenme!!-decía entre risas el Rubio.

-Eres un Tramposo!!-decía Archie

-Confiesa- decía Stear mientras mas le hacia cosquillas

-yaa déjenme!!-decía pero no paraban de hacerle cosquillas- jajaja cierto, jajaja cierto lo reconozco, jajaja, soy un tramposo.

-jajajajajaj- se empezaron a reír los tres..

-Eso te pasa por acapararla-comentaba Stear

-Ya.. ya.. ya paren por el amor de Dios… -decía Anthony, hasta que sus ruegos fueron escuchados, porque llego el mayordomo y les aviso que las señoritas Britter ya se encontraban en la casa, y que estaban acompañadas por sus padres.

* * *

Así que los jóvenes no dudaron ni un segundo mas en correr para entrar y conocer a los padres de sus dos amigas, al llegar todos se presentaron caballerosamente, dejando sin habla a Jean Britter, quien quedo asombrada por lo guapos que eran, además de que se notaba que querían mucho a sus hijas, en especial a Candy.

-Es un honor conocer a los padres de Candy y de Annie- comento Stear.-

-El gusto también es nuestro por conocer a los chicos que son muy importantes para nuestras hijas- agrego Ben.

Después llego la Familia Leegan, tomaron el té juntos, y Annie para armonizar, toco el piano, pues había estado practicando mucho, en sus clases en casa de los Leegan. La tarde paso, y Elroy conoció mas a fondo a los Britter, pero el final del día termino, así que los Britter prometieron que iban a dejar que Sus niñas siguieran con sus clases de modales bajo la tutela de Elroy, para alegría de Archie, Stear y Anthony, que tampoco querían separarse de ellas.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que Candy le había tomado mucho cariño a los Britter, pero no el suficiente como el de Annie, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y la mudanza se hizo, de la casa de los Leegan a la de los Britter, pero un día una carta llego, y Neal se dio cuenta que era para Candy…

-Hermanita!, Hermanita!, mira que llego!-grito con voz chillona Neal.

-Espero que sea algo bueno Neal, y no sea una tontería tuya..

-Cálmate hermanita, mira llego una carta para Candy, viene de un lugar que se llama, "Hogar de Pony".

-A ver tonto- espeto Elisa mientras le arrebataba la carta a Neal, y habría la Carta.

_Querida Candy:_

_No sabes el gusto que nos da a la Srta. Pony y a mi, el saber que te encuentras bien y feliz._

_También nos da mucho gusto el saber que tienes a tus tres caballeros, que te protegen a ti y a nuestra querida Annie, que dios los tenga en su santa gloria, por quererlas y cuidarlas._

_Además de que nos da gusto que estés tomando en serio tus clases para convertirte en una Dama de sociedad, gracias a la Sra. Elroy, no sabes como La señorita Pony se pone de alegre al imaginarte a ti, con todo lo que te mereces, toda una Dama de Honor, también quería contarte, que John ya no moja la cama, y espera con ansías que un día vengas a visitarlo, al igual que a todos los niños._

_Quería contarte que Marie, ya fue adoptada por una familia de panaderos del pueblo, que ellos no podían tener hijos así que la adoptaron con amor, casi al igual que a ti y a Annie…_

_Te queremos, todos los niños del hogar, la Srta. Pony y yo.._

_atte.: Sor. María._

-¿Qué ocurre Hermanita?-pregunto Neal al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se empezaba a dibujar en el rostro de Elisa, pero al no obtener respuesta, el tomo la hoja y empezó a leer.

-Hermanita, no lo puedo creer!!, quien diría que las mocosas son adoptadas.

-Esto es todo lo que había estado esperando, es la noticia Perfecta, no, no, tengo que ir a contárselo inmediatamente a la Tía Abuela, para que se de cuenta que sus protegidas no son mas ni menos que unas recogidas, jajajajaja- dijo Elisa mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

-Espera Elisa, no me dejes!-grito Neal siguiéndola.

Así que tomaron el auto y le ordenaron al chofer que los llevara a la Mansión Andley.

-Ya me imagino la cara de descontento de Anthony-dijo Neal- a ver si se olvida de ella al ver que no es mas que una simple huérfana, jajajajaja.

-Cállate Tonto, no lo estés repitiendo mucho, acuérdate que es nuestro secreto, hay que esperar a que lleguemos con la tía para hablar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Britter, Candy se encontraba escribiendo una carta, que era dirigida a Albert, donde le contaba todo lo que hacia, eso ya se le había vuelto una costumbre, el mantenerse así en comunicación con su amigo, así que al terminar, lanzo la botella en el río, hacia el sur.

-Albert…-suspiro- ya tiene mucho que no te veo, espero estés bien…

-¿Pensando en otro chico Candy?- pregunto Anthony quien se encontraba a espaldas de la pecosa.

-Hay me espantaste Anthony, no solo estaba enviándole una carta a mi Amigo Albert, pues siempre le cuento todo lo que hago.

-Bueno, ya estas lista para ir a tus clases-pregunto el rubio.

-Si, solo estaba esperando a que se terminara de arreglar Annie para irnos,

-Que te parece si yo soy el que te llevo a la mansión, traje a mi caballo.-dijo Anthony, y Candy acepto, así que se excusaron con Jean, y Annie, quien esta ultima todavía no se terminaba de arreglar pues quería estar linda para llamar la atención de Archie.

Candy y Anthony decidieron mejor dar un paseo antes de ir a la mansión, pero Cuando iban Caminando cerca del río, una serpiente salió, espantando al caballo de Anthony, Haciendo que los dos salieran corriendo atrás de el, Candy, se percato que había una cuerda, así que la tomo, y mientras iba corriendo para alcanzar al caballo, lanzo la cuerda, logrando atrapar el cuello del Blanco animal.

Así que como ya se habían demorado mucho, Anthony subió a su caballo, y en la parte de atrás subió a Candy, ya que iban galopando en dirección a la mansión, Anthony comento…

-Sabes que eres muy buena manejando el lazo Candy?-

-No quería que tu lo supieras-contesto Candy cuando se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Anthony.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Anthony mientras giraba su cabeza para que sus ojos encontraran a los de Candy.

-Es que podrías pensar que soy una revoltosa-contesto, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Me gustas Candy…

-¿En serio?

-Si, -contesto el rubio y giro su cabeza para seguir galopando…

-"Tu también me gustas"-pensó Candy. Al llegar a la Mansión, Anthony ayudo con cariño a bajar a Candy, ya cuando estuvieron los dos abajo, le dijo…

-Cuando acabes tus clases, saldremos a cabalgar juntos…

-Prometido Anthony…-contesto, y atravesaron el portal de las rosas…

* * *

Mientras en la Mansión Andley…

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?-Pregunto Elroy a sus sobrinos Elisa y Neal quienes estaban entrando en el salón.

-Tía, queríamos hablar con usted de un tema importante.

-Que es, si se puede saber-pregunto Elroy.

-Tía, es algo sobre sus protegidas, -sonrío de mala gana Neal- Annie y Candy Britter.

-Oh, ¿les paso algo?-pregunto preocupada

-No tía, sino queríamos contarle, que Candy y Annie, no son hijas de los nobles Britter, sino son unas huérfanas, unas "Damas de Establo"- comento, feliz por el nuevo mote que había inventado para ellas.

A Elroy, se le desfiguro la cara de espanto, no podía ser cierto… así que de tanta impresión, sufrió un desmayo…

-Tía!!, Tía!!-gritaron al unísono, Neal y Elisa, pero en ese momento fueron secundados por Archie, Stear y Annie, que acababan de llegar…

-Que le hicieron a la Tía!!-grito Stear preocupado, mientras se arrodillaba para levantar a la Tía Elroy.

Neal corrió a avisarle a los sirvientes sobre el desmayo de Elroy, pero en ese momento iban llegando Anthony y Candy, esta al ver a la Tía tirada, corrió para socorrerla, pero cuando la iba a tocar…

-No toques a mi Tía!-le grito Elisa- no quiero que la ensucies con tus manos sucias- espetó.

-Pero de que hablas Elisa!-le grito Anthony molesto por la falta de respeto hacia Candy…

-Pues que su queridita Candy, no es mas que una simple Huérfana, una recogida por los Britter, Una Dama de Establo, jajajaja, que nunca va a poder llegar a ser una dama como yo…

-Platz!-le dio una bofetada Anthony- No le vuelvas a llamas así Elisa, y sí! Ella no va a poder ser alguien como tu, por que obviamente no se va a rebajar a ser tan poca cosa como tu,

Al contestar esto, dejo sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Candy, quien se encontraba estupefacta por como la había defendido Anthony, también se encontraban Archie, Stear, sorprendidos por saber el pasado de Candy, y sin pensarlo Annie salio corriendo de la habitación, pues su mas grande miedo, "el que se enteraran todos, sobre de donde provenía", se había descubierto, y Sin pensarlo, Archie la siguió, de una forma protectora, pues aunque se había dado cuenta el interés que ella le tenia, el solo la veía como una amiga, una a la que tenia que proteger, por que era muy frágil, sabia que en ese momento Annie lo necesitaba, cuando llego con ella no tuvo mas remedio que abrazarla, y consolarla…

-Ya Annie deja de llorar…

-Pero, es.. que… es que me vas a dejar de hablar por saber que yo no tengo papás…-seguía llorando

-Annie no seas tonta, Stear, y yo también, no tenemos padres, ya que los nuestros nunca están cuando los necesitamos, además de que se preocupan muy poco por nosotros,-dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro a Annie- así que no hay diferencia entre nosotros, aparte, por que a pesar de que tu de pequeña no tuviste a tus padres, ahora tienes a 2 grandes personas, deja de llorar…

-Archie…-Annie solo lo abrazo fuertemente, aprovechando que Archie por primera vez se había preocupado por ella…

* * *

Ya en la habitación de Elroy, se encontraba el doctor revisándola.

-Doctor, que tiene?-pregunto Anthony.

-No tiene nada, solo se desmayo de la impresión, pero dentro de unos momentos ya recobrara, la conciencia, no se preocupe…con su permiso me retiro-dijo el Doctor y partió.

-Elisa y Neal todavía siguen aquí?-pregunto Anthony, a Stear.

-Si Anthony, ya les dije que se fueran, pero dicen que quieren permanecer hasta que la Tía despierte,

-Déjalos Anthony, no te enojes con ellos-dijo Candy excusando a los Leegan.- ahorita hay que prestar Atención a la Tía.

Ya era de noche, y Elroy no despertaba, así que Stear paso a dejar a su casa a Annie y a Candy, también a los Leegan no les quedo otro remedio que volver a su casa ya que al otro día, iban a regresar.

-Anthony, tu sabias lo de Candy verdad?-pregunto Archie a Anthony

-Si, Candy me lo confío hace días, pero le prometí que iba a guardar el secreto, aunque todavía no se como se dieron cuenta los Leegan.

-Por lo que alcance a escuchar, fue por una carta, hay mañana le sacaremos la información a Neal, Stear y yo- pero en eso Elroy despertó.

-Tía, Tía, se encuentra bien-pregunto Anthony.

-Si, creo que bien, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-

-Te desmayaste tía- contesto Archie, así que Elroy entendió que no había sido un sueño sino una realidad así que lo único que pronuncio fue que trajeran a George, así que Archie corrió a buscarlo, dejando solos a Anthony ya Elroy.

-Tía, ¿vas a cambiar con Candy y a Annie, en torno a lo que te acabas de enterar?-

-De que hablas Anthony, el hecho con que sean huérfanas no cambia que sean las mismas niñas que e estado educando, y a quienes les tome mucho cariño.

-Ahh tía, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso- respondió Anthony.-pero…¿para que quieres hablar con George?

-Anthony, no te puedo contar ahora, solo te pido paciencia- contesto y en ese momento se adentro George a la recamara.

-Me buscaba Sra. Elroy-dijo George

-Si, Anthony por favor, déjanos solos…-cuando el rubio salio de la habitación, Elroy hablo.- Te voy a pedir que por favor investigues el paradero de los padres de Candy Britter-

-Pero como para que quiere saberlo Sra.-pregunto un poco confundido.

-Es que tengo la certeza de que puede ser…también una Andley….

* * *

_Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, a comparacion con mis anteriores capitulos si esta largo, jeje, el proximo capitulo lo voy a subir el fin de semana ya que tambien quiero que sea igual de largo que este._

_Muchos cambios pasaran en la historia, Espero les llegue a gustar mi revoltijo jeje._

_Bueno me despido..._

_les mando muchos besos y cariños._

_atte.: Ayslem W. Andley_

Unas amistades para toda la Eternidad


	7. Una nueva luz alumbra mi camino

**Una nueva luz alumbra mi camino**

Han pasado 3 años desde que La tía Elroy, supo que Candy era huérfana, pero sus Teorías, sobre de donde provenía Candy, todavía no sabia si eran ciertas, ya que George, por mas que investigaba no encontraba rastro alguno sobre algún indicio de los padres de Candy.

Candy y Annie, disfrutaban el estar con Archie, Stear, y Anthony, estos también disfrutaban de la compañía de las chicas, las visitaban mucho en su casa, al igual que ellas los visitaban diario por motivos de sus clases con la Tía Abuela, En este entonces Candy y Annie ya cuentan con 14 años cumplidos, habían cambiado físicamente, ya que no aparentaban ser tan niñas, como cuando conocieron a Anthony, Stear y Archie.

Su amistad nunca cambio, sino mas bien se fortaleció, Ben Britter tenia sus negocios viento en popa, así que durante esos tres años no tuvo la necesidad de despegarse de sus pequeñas, pero unos negocios con sus Acciones Petroleras en México, estaba teniendo problemas, así que tuvo que hacer un viaje, junto con su esposa a estas tierras, dejando encargadas a sus dos jovencitas bajo la tutela de la Tía Abuela Elroy, quien ya las consideraba como parte de la familia, cuando les dieron la noticia que se iban a hospedar durante unos meses en esa casa, todos estaban felices, Anthony, porque iba a estar mucho mas tiempo con Candy, Annie por que iba a estar mas tiempo con Archie, en fin.

-Candy esta es tu habitación-dijo Archie mientras abría una gran habitación.-entra…

-Todos nos esmeramos para hacerla reconfortante para ti Candy, aunque también hicimos algo para la habitación de Annie.-dijo Stear

-Gracias chicos-dijo Candy mientras se lanzaba a la cama-

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma pequeña traviesa de siempre- comento Archie sonriendo.

-Mira este almohadón, es muy blando-dijo Anthony mientras se lo lanzaba a la cara a Candy.

-Gracias, es muy lindo.

-Todos nosotros nos alegramos de que puedas pasar unos días en nuestra casa, junto con tu hermana- sonrío Anthony.

-Yo también…-contesto Candy mirando fijamente lo ojos a Anthony, en eso va entrando Clint a la habitación.

-Entra Clint, desde hoy vas a estar con nosotros, no te alegra pequeñín- exclamo Stear mientras lo acariciaba.

-Ven aquí Clint, no te parece maravilloso que pasemos unos meses viviendo con nuestros amigos…-dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba y le daba vueltas cariñosamente, Clint estaba feliz…

-"Me encanta cuando sonríes"-pensaba Anthony, mientras miraba a Candy maravillado- "me gustaría que siempre seas la chica mas feliz del mundo".

-Bueno, tenemos que ir ahora a mostrarle su habitación a Annie, por que si no se va a molestar que solo te prestemos atención a ti- dijo Archie.

-Además de que has de estar cansada.-agrego Stear.

-Vayámonos- dijo Anthony, invitando a salir a los otros dos chicos.

-Buenas noches, Anthony, Stear y Archie.

-Buenas noches Candy- dijo Anthony, y le guiño un ojo, y como respuesta Candy también le guiño uno, Stear como se había dado cuenta, empujo a Anthony fuera de la habitación.-

-Pronto vámonos- lo jaló, pero cuando ya se habían salido, Archie se regreso y le dio las buenas noches a Candy y le lanzo un beso por los aires, haciendo que Stear regresara por el, pero cuando se retiraba Candy le dijo.

-Buenas noches Stear- le sonrío

-¿Qué?- dijo estupefacto ya que no esperaba que Candy se despidiera de el.

-Así como escuchaste, Buenas noches Stear…-le volvió a sonreír, y pues los otros chicos se dieron cuenta que Stear estaba en la lela, así que regresaron por el y lo jalaron por las orejas.

Ya que se encontraba sola Candy, se dispuso a acostarse en la cama, ya que el día siguiente le iban a esperar un buen de sorpresas, puesto que iba a vivir por un tiempo en esa casa, haciendo que viviera con Anthony, cosa que le maravillaba, pero después de tanto pensar, Candy quedo dormida, y nuevamente soñó con la señora recostada en la cama, que era muy parecida a ella, pero con un bebe en brazos, no sabia que significado podría tener, pero lo dejo así, ya que pensó que solo era un sueño, por otra parte también Anthony había tenido un sueño raro, ya que el se encontraba corriendo, tenia como 3 años de edad, y su mama lo perseguía, pero en una de esas su madre se tropezó con la raíz de un gran árbol, y cuando Anthony se acercaba para ver como estaba, veía que no era su madre, sino Candy; en verdad era un sueño muy raro para el, pero le dejo de preocupar, ya que todo el día iba a poder estar con la chica que le gustaba…

Después de almorzar, Annie salio con La tía abuela al pueblo ya que iban a comprar vestidos por una fiesta que estaba organizando la Tía, Stear había salido a pescar con Archie, dejando solos a Candy y a Anthony, estos aprovecharon para dar un paseo en jardín de las rosas,

-Candy, todas estas rosas, son tuyas-dijo sonriéndole Anthony

-Gracias Anthony- le respondió con una sonrisa pero en un descuido a Candy se le cayo su broche, el broche que le había pertenecido a su Príncipe de la Colina…

-¿Qué es eso Candy?-pregunto Anthony.

-¿Esto?-dijo Candy mostrándoselo

-Si-dijo curioso el rubio-¿Qué es?

-Este símbolo lo ha perdido mi príncipe-exclamo Candy mientras abrazaba con cariño el broche...

-¿Príncipe?

-Si, lo llamo así, ya que ni siquiera se su nombre- comento, mientras que sus imágenes se remontaban aquella ves que lo encontró en la Colina de Pony, cuando estaba llorando por que se iba a separar de Annie…-¿Sabes?, Quede sorprendida al conocerte, te parecías tanto a el- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Estabas en la colina de Pony, llevabas, tu pollera escocesa, y tu gaita en sus manos.

-Candy, la insignia que tienes pertenece a La Familia Andley

-¿En serio?, Quiere decir que mi Príncipe, es un Andley…-exclamo verdaderamente Feliz, haciendo que Anthony se entristeciera.

-Supongo que si-contesto con una nota de tristeza- "A cual vio, cual de los Andley, le habrá ganado el corazón a Candy"-pensaba Anthony…

-¿Qué ocurre Anthony?-pregunto preocupada la pecosa ya que lo vio triste.

-Himmm- pronuncio haciéndose el digno, pero con un dejo de tristeza- No has olvidado al Príncipe ¿verdad?, - no aguanto mas, el verle a la cara a Candy así que se volteo y clavo su mirada en las rosas- Quizá yo te gusto, por que me Parezco a tu Príncipe, Candy…

-Anthony…-reacciono Candy- No!, No es eso, no me importa quien es el Príncipe, Anthony, es Anthony al fin y al cabo- contesto pero se puso roja…-tu me gustas, Tu me gustas tal como eres…porque eres Anthony…-al decir esto el rubio se dio la vuelta para verle a los ojos a Candy, ya que había escuchado esas palabras que tanto goce le brindaban a su corazón, pero Candy no aguanto tanto el sonrojo, que salio corriendo dejando a un Anthony feliz….

Cuando corría pensaba….-"Mi corazón se agita… ohh deslumbrante Anthony, me gustas Anthony, mucho mas que cualquier otro...

Candy corrió y corrió, pero cuando decidió regresar a la casa, se encontró con la Tía abuela, quien ya había regresado con Annie de ir de compras, entonces la tía abuela le aviso que en la noche iba a haber una fiesta, en honor a las niñas Britter, como una clase de bienvenida, en la mansión, donde iban a asistir los Leegan, en especial.

La tía Abuela, estaba muy emocionada, pues le había comprado un vestido en color verde esmeralda a Candy, y unos lazos de seda del mismo color, y a Annie por su parte le había comprado un vestido en color Azul marino, combinado con un lazo del mismo tono, ya en la tarde, Dorothy, quien fue traída de la mansión Leegan, para cuidar a Candy, la ayudo a vestirse y a peinarse, y por su parte Annie, fue ayudada por Margot, una mucama nueva.

-Despacio nada de apurarse- le decía Stear a Anthony y a Archie afuera de la habitación de Candy.-toc, toc- Candy Es hora de Comer-dijo

-Vinimos a acompañarte- agrego Anthony.

-¿Puedo entrar señorita Candy?-pregunto Stear cortésmente

-Por supuesto- contesto Candy dentro de la habitación.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Stear mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, quedando sorprendido de la belleza de Candy-Ohhh

-Ohhh, -exclamo también Anthony- Soberbia!!

-¡Quiero verla!-dijo Archie quien quitaba de en medio a Stear y Anthony para colocarse en frente y poder apreciar a Candy-¡Ohhh que hermosa!

Candy se veía espectacular, el vestido hacia que su tez blanca reluciera de una forma espectacular, también los lazos entrelazados en sus rizos hacia que su cabello rubio también reluciera, el color era perfecto, pues combinaba a la perfección con las esmeraldas de sus ojos…

-Ahhhh- suspiraron los 3 caballeros…

Anthony se quedo boquiabierto….- Sus ojos verdes….-volvió a suspirar- Su verde traje….-pero en eso una imagen se agolpo en su cabeza, era la imagen de su madre, pues Candy se parecía de una sobremanera a esa Dama quien le había dado vida a Anthony…pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un silbido de Stear…

-Anthony Se ha quedado boquiabierto- le susurro Stear a Archie, quien solo soltó una risita de complicidad.- Bueno, ahora falta ir a ver a Annie, de seguro también se ha de ver espectacular, ¿o no Archie?, jajajajajajja- se empezó a burlar Stear.

Mientras en el comedor, se encontraban llegando los Leegan, Sarah quien se había portado de lo mas lindo con Candy y Annie, al saber el paradero de estas, se portaba grosera y majadera, al igual que sus hijos, pero procuraban no hacerlo enfrente de la Tía abuela, pues esta las defendía a sol y a sombra.

-Gracias por su invitación Tía Abuela- le dijo Sarah a Elroy

-Me alegra que vinieran- contesto e invito a los presentes a tomar asiento en el comedor.

-Elisa, te voy a pedir de favor que intentes comportarte con respecto a Candy, ahorita no quiero que se de cuenta la Tía abuela, y provoque un disgusto, ya mas tarde se las haremos pagar- le susurro Sarah a su hija.

-Si mama- contesto, pero pensó_…"No importa que Candy, trate de comportarse, pronto mostrara la hilacha, y la haré avergonzar enfrente de la tía"- _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Stear hablaba.

-Sentimos mucho hacerlos esperar, Damas y Caballeros, aquí les presentamos a Candy y a Annie Britter.- Annie lucia también espectacular, ya que al igual que a Candy el vestido combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules, y hacia relucir su tez blanca, su cabello negro, estaba adornado con el lazo azul, como si fuera una diadema, realmente Lucian espectaculares las 2…

-Sus vestidos son mejores que el mío…-decía Elisa, completamente encolerizada- sus lazos son de seda, me las pagara todas…

Así que todos los presentes tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Annie, y Candy tomaron asiento al lado izquierdo de la tía abuela, un lugar después de Neal, a este se le ocurrió que cuando pasaran a tomar su asiento detrás de el, el les iba a poner el pie para que se tropezaran, pero le salio el tiro por la culata, ya que Candy le había pisado el pie, Annie quien se había dado cuenta solo soltó una risita, cuando tomaron asiento, Elisa se sentó al lado de Candy, y estaba enojada por que el lugar de las Britter, era mucho mejor que el suyo, así que ofendida se paro de su lugar y partió, haciendo enojar a la Tía Elroy, quien le ordeno que regresara a su lugar, y como no obedeció Sarah salio corriendo tras de ella, cuando llego, Elisa estaba hecha un mar de llanto, pues le molestaba que esas huérfanas tuvieran mejores cosas que ella, que había nacido en cuna de oro, Sarah la consoló y le dijo que no se preocupara que mas tarde se la harían pagar todas a Candy, así que recapacito Elisa y tomo su asiento, enfrente de su asiento se encontraban Archie, Anthony y Stear, y aprovecho el momento para hacer quedar mal a Candy.

-Candy Tienes que tomar la sopa sin hacer ruido- comento

-Gracias Elisa, pero creo que en estos 4 años de clases con la Tía abuela, me han enseñado a no sonar la boca como lo hace Neal.- al hacer este comentario todos los chicos empezaron a carcajearse, haciendo que Neal por lo bajo, maldiciera a Candy por el comentario.

-Candy se porta muy bien, hasta con Elisa no es nada grocera- le susurro Archie a Anthony, el rubio por su parte quedo embobado ante la sencillez de Candy.

-"En un futuro se convertirá en una gran dama, Una Dama como el Símbolo de los Andley…- al decir esto ultimo se imagino a Candy con un vestido de novia, tomada del brazo de el…-Para ese entonces ella y yo estaremos listos para….-no termino de decir la oración pues Archie lo había interrumpido…

-Ejemm- tosió Archie, pues se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba en la lela…

-Ehh?, no gracias- comento Anthony.

-Pero si yo no he abierto la boca- contesto Archie, son una sonrisa.

-Ohh, lo siento- dijo Anthony, levemente sonrojado

La comida Termino, y como era un fiesta el baile empezó, Todos se turnaban las parejas, entre Anthony, Stear y Archie, a Candy y a Annie, todos realmente estaban felices, sin contar a los Leegan, que se encontraban molestos, pero ellos no contaban.

* * *

El día también termino, pero otro nuevo día comenzó, muy temprano Elroy distrajo a Candy y a Annie, para enseñarles la genealogía de los Andley, ellas estaban asombradas, Anthony por su parte había salido a cabalgar con Elisa.

-¿Todavía falta mucho Elisa?, Ya llevamos 2 horas cabalgando…

-Jajajajajaja- empezó a reír Elisa- Te encantan las rosas ¿no?-

-¿Quiere decir que me has engañado Elisa?-al decir esto detuvo en seco a su caballo- ¿Era mentira sobre el granjero que me quería vender una nueva clase de rosas?

-jajajajaja-seguía riendo Elisa- Lo siento…

-¿Por que me mentiste?

-Quería cabalgar un rato contigo Anthony…

-Y me engañaste- dijo cortante

-Te ruego que no te enojes- agrego Elisa al ver que se empezaba a molestar Anthony.

-¿Qué clase de chica eres?

-Huy... Estas enojado

-Me voy a casa- dijo Anthony mientras agarraba las riendas de su caballo para partir…

-Espera- dijo Elisa- no te enojarías si fuera Candy la que estuviera en mi lugar ¿no es cierto?

-Candy no atrae a nadie con mentiras- comento, pero Elisa estaba tan enojada que salio corriendo con su caballo…-! Cuidado Elisa!-grito Anthony y la empezó a seguir.- ¡Detente Elisa!-gritaba pero Elisa no disminuía su velocidad-¡Te caerás Elisa!...-seguía gritando, pero en eso una carreta jalada por un caballo se atravesó, haciendo que se espantara el caballo de Elisa y la tirara al suelo…

-¿Elisa estas bien?- pregunto Anthony quien se bajo rápido de su caballo para socorrer a Elisa

-Me siento Morir!!-chillo

-Apóyate en mi Elisa-le dijo Anthony a esta, mientras a ayudaba a llegar a su caballo para llevarla a la mansión, y la examinaran.

-¡Que es lo que tratabas de hacer avanzando de frente a mi carro!-espeto el chico de la carreta, tenia pinta de un vaquero.

-Lo siento,-se disculpo Anthony y ayudo a subir a Elisa a su caballo blanco.

-¡Donde vas! ¿Piensas escapar?-grito el chico de sombrero.

-No!,- respondió Anthony- la llevare a un doctor.

-¿Cómo Arreglaras esto?-exigió el chico, pues sus botes de leche estaban regados por todo el camino.

-Dime tu nombre-le dijo Anthony quien ya estaba arriba de su caballo con Elisa abrazada a su espalda.

-Tom, del Rancho Steve.

-Yo soy Anthony Andley-contesto y salio corriendo dejando con la palabra en la boca del chico de sombrero- Hasta pronto!

Anthony llevo de volada a Elisa a su casa, momentos después Candy, Annie, Archie y Stear, se enteraron de que había sufrido un accidente, así que llegaron lo mas pronto posible, Neal, quien se había dado cuenta que habían llegado, les dijo que se Largaran ya que no tenían nada que hacer, Candy por supuesto pregunto como estaba Elisa y Anthony, y Groseramente Neal le dijo que solo Elisa había sufrido daños, pero que Anthony estaba entero, así que no tenia ningún pretexto para que la Dama de Establo estuviera en esa casa con su hermana, por que no era bien recibida, pero hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

* * *

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa, Elisa se encontraba quejándose de dolor.

-¿Te duele algo Elisa?-pregunto Anthony.

-Me siento morir Anthony-respondió entre quejidos

-Sin embargo el medico dijo que te encontrabas bien.

-Ese medico es un charlatán-contesto la pelirroja- ¿Me das un poco la mano Anthony?-pregunto haciéndose la débil.

-Si- contesto Anthony y le dio la mano a Elisa.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor-contesto la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

* * *

Candy, y todos los demás, vieron innecesario permanecer en la mansión Leegan, así que se regresaron todos a la mansión Andley, al entrar al gran salón Stear dijo.

-Se me ocurre que Elisa, quiere que Anthony permanezca al lado suyo por motivos de salud, ¿no?- comento Stear.

-Anthony me da mucha pena- respondió Archie.

-Como estará Elisa ahora?-pregunto Annie

-No tienes que preocuparte Annie, Elisa esta perfectamente bien- le respondió, pero en eso escucharon a alguien gritar.

-¡Donde Esta!, ¡Donde esta Anthony!-gritaba el chico de sombrero- Eh venido desde muy lejos.

-Que es eso-dijo Candy, haciendo que salieran todos corriendo en dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Donde esta!-gritaba el chico.

-Tenga calma, el señorito Anthony no se encuentra-dijo el mayordomo.

-Tiene que estar aquí!-gritaba el chico

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto el Mayordomo, tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

-Necesito Hablar con el de Hombre a Hombre-contesto el chico moreno.

-Tom Eres tu!-grito Candy cuando llego a donde estaba.

-Tom!!-grito también Annie, quien estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermano, después de tanto tiempo.

-Candy?-se tallo los ojos para ver bien- ¿Annie?, No lo puedo creer- exclamo, impresionado por la belleza de esta ultima,

-¿Qué ocurre Tom?-pregunto Candy

-¿Pero como es que se encuentran aquí Annie?-pregunto ignorando a la chica rubia.

-Estamos viviendo por una temporada con los Andley, ya que nuestros padres salieron de viaje.

-¿Entonces pertenecen a una familia Rica?-pregunto- Bueno no importa, ¿Conoces a Anthony?-le pregunto ahora a Candy, mientras se bajaba de su caballo.

-Si, pero el no esta ahora-contesto la rubia.

-Ahhh, ¡Se escapo!-espetó Tom.

-¿Por qué lo dices Tom?-pregunto Annie- No tiene razón para hacerlo.

-Le gusta correr tras de las chicas, y se escapa cuando se topa con un hombre.

-Mentira, Anthony no anda corriendo tras de las chicas!-comento Archie.

-Claro que si, andaba corriendo tras de una, y lo único que logro fue derramar mis tarros de leche!- dijo Tom, mientras agarraba de las solapas a Archie.

-! No es verdad!-dijo Annie interponiéndose entre a quien trataba como su hermano, y a quien amaba desde hace cuatro años.

-Annie…-exclamo Tom, al ver la reacción de esta.

-Annie esta en lo cierto, quizá te equivocaste, no creo que el hiciera algo así- defendió Candy a Anthony.

-Candy, Annie, realmente creen que soy un mentiroso- dijo, ofendido por las palabras de las chicas-¿Creen que solamente, vine aquí, para mentir y pelear?

-No creo eso y Candy tampoco-respondió Annie.

-Ahh lo que pasa es que son demasiado ricas como para comprenderme, ya veo- espetó haciendo que Annie se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas.

-Mira lo que has hecho!-grito Archie, pues no le gustaba que hicieran llorar a Annie.- Si lo que quieres es dinero te lo daremos pero vete de aquí!

-Yo no vine por dinero!-grito Tom

-Entonces retírate por favor- respondió Stear.-Al decir esto los empleados intentaron forcejear con el ranchero para sacarlo de la propiedad Andley.

-¡Que significa esto!, ¡Suéltenme!-

-Tom…-pronuncio Candy pues iba a intentar evitar que lastimaran a su amigo, así que los sirvientes lo soltaron,

-Como han cambiado Candy- dijo y se subió a su caballo- ahora son unas ricas chicas burgueses, ¿cierto?!-grito, y salio despavorido con su caballo.

-Tom…-pronuncio Annie, quien le dolía que la tratara así su hermano…

-Annie ven, vamos a entrar a la casa para que te calmes-dijo Archie, en tono protector, así que todos entraron a la casa, pero a Candy y a Annie, nadie les quitaba ese sabor amargo, de las palabras de Tom.

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a dormir, Annie quedo completamente dormida, después del cansancio de tanto llorar, Candy por su parte cuando estaba sola en su recamara no dejaba de recordar las dolorosas palabras de Tom…."_lo que pasa es que son muy ricas como para comprenderme"_, su cabeza repetía y repetía esas dolorosas palabras…

-¡No!, estemos en donde estemos siempre seremos las mismas!-respondió para si misma, pero se sentía mal, por no haberle creído…-por que no lo tome en serio, si fue como mi hermano, durante casi 10 años…por que no le creí a tom…-se lamentaba- porque dude de el y le creí a Anthony- decía, mientras que su mente proyectaba todos los momentos vividos con su Hermano tom, las peleas con el, hasta el día que se fue del hogar de Pony... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escucho los cascos de un caballo, así que instintivamente se asomo por su ventana, y vio que era Anthony quien estaba llegando de la mansión Leegan…

-Anthony…-pronuncio, mientras se ponía su bata, y salía de la habitación para hablar con el chico rubio.- Anthony!!-le dijo

-Hola Candy!-respondió el chico rubio.

-¿Cómo esta Elisa?-pregunto la rubia.

-Esta bien, el doctor la examino y dijo que estaba en perfecto estado.

-¿De veras?-pregunto de nuevo- bueno a propósito, tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo, pero en eso llego Dorothy, quien la reto…

-Señorita Candy, no es bueno que usted este fuera de su habitación a estas horas de la noche.-dijo la morena.

-Lo se Dorothy, pero necesito hablar de algo importante Con Anthony-respondió la pecosa-

-Por favor Candy, no es debido que estés fuera-

-Candy, hablaremos mañana, hazle caso a Dorothy- así que la pecosa no tuvo mas remedio que asentar con la cabeza y decirle adiós a Anthony, resignándose a regresar a su habitación acompañada de Dorothy.

-Cuando vallas a vestirte debes llamarme- le dijo.

-Pero es que yo puedo cambiarme sola, en mi casa así lo hago, Annie es la única que sigue con esa formalidad, lo que pasa es que yo no me quiero sentir inútil.

-Pero Candy, acuérdate que eres una Dama de sociedad, y ellas siempre son ayudadas por alguien, no rezongues, además son órdenes de la Tía Abuela,

-Bueno esta bien, te puedes ir a descansar- le dijo y Dorothy acepto, retirándose de la habitación dejando sola a la pecosa.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Annie, esta se había despertado, pero en su mente se agolpaba la imagen de Tom, molesta con ella, a ella le dolía esa reacción de a quien consideraba como su Hermano, aunque ella siempre quería negar de donde provenía, pero el, el era distinto, ya que ella no entendía porque cuando se presento, sintió algo diferente en su corazón, era algo diferente a lo que sentía por Archie, pero igual de profundo, en eso la mirada de el cuando la vio, se proyecto en su rostro…

-Sigue igual de guapo que cuando éramos niños- sonrío, y sintió un buen de maripositas en su estomago, entonces se dio cuenta que sentía algo por el mas que un simple cariño de hermandad…-Esto no puede ser, ya que yo amo a Archie, aunque el no me hace caso como quisiera, pero aun así me ha demostrado que le importo, aunque sea como la hermana de su "Gatita", pero… Yo no puedo estar enamorada de Tom, el es solo un simple vaquero, no me podría dar todos los lujos que yo siempre e deseado, no… el no es una posibilidad…

* * *

En la habitación de Anthony, el igual no podía concebir el sueño, pues la imagen de Candy en bata de dormir, hacia que sensaciones extrañas se agolparan en su mente, y su corazón, el nunca había tenido experiencia alguna con respecto a las chicas, ya que nunca había tenido ese interés, porque su mente solo había preocupación alguna por las rosas, ya que estas eran su pasión, pero cuando llego Candy, algo en el cambio, ahora ella es una de sus prioridades.

-"Quiero que seas la mujer mas feliz Candy… solo quiero eso"-pensaba Anthony, y si eso era lo que le nacía en su corazón, el sentimiento de protección ante esa chica, no sabia si era amor verdadero, porque no tenia con que compararlo, pero lo que si sabia era que la quería, la quería mas que a cualquier otra chica, todos estos años que había convivido con ella, ayudaron a saber que uno de sus mayores deseos es permanecer al lado de esa Chica Rubia, aunque también tenia una gran duda, pues los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, todos siempre llegaban a Candy, ya que ella se parecía de sobremanera, para el era solo una coincidencia, una gran coincidencia que le regalaba la vida…

La noche paso tranquila, Las niñas Britter se quedaron profundamente dormidas, al igual que el chico Brower.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y se alisto para salir y hablar con Anthony, pero no lo encontró, así que fue al jardín y encontró a Annie, Archie y Stear, este último estaba montado en un aparato, y movía sus brazos y piernas de arriba a bajo.

-Buen día ¿Que es eso?-pregunto la Rubia.

-Es una maquina para ejercitarse-respondió Archie.

-Stear lo acaba de inventar- agrego Annie escondiendo una risita.

-¿Por qué no te animas a probarla?-pregunto el de lentes.

-¿Dónde esta Anthony?-pregunto Candy, ignorando la pregunta de Stear.

-No estaba aquí cuando me desperté- respondió Archie.

-Pudiera ser que esta con Elisa-agrego Stear

-Ohh, volvió tarde Anoche- dijo y salio corriendo del lugar…

-Candy!, Candy espera!-grito Stear, pero entonces su aparato empezó a sacar humo, y a sonar raro, Archie y Annie, se alejaron, pues les daba miedo como empezaba a hacer el aparato, De repente Stear empezó a moverse demasiado rápido,- Archie! Ayúdame!!-grito Stear, pues el aparato lo empezó a zangolotear, hasta que exploto, dejando a Stear tirado en el suelo todo achicharrado, provocando que Archie y Annie no pararan de reír…

* * *

Mientras, en el lugar donde se había caído Elisa el día anterior, se encontraba Tom, andando en su carreta, hasta que se encontró con Anthony…

-Anthony!- exclamo, pues estaba sorprendido que el rubio se encontrara ahí.

-Buen día Tom!-saludo Anthony, arriba de su caballo blanco.- llevo esperando dos horas aquí-comento.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Tom

.-Vine a pedirte Disculpas- dijo Anthony.-Lamento mucho lo que hice- al decir esto, Anthony bajo de su caballo.

-Esa es la forma de disculparse de los Ricos.- espeto Tom.

-Me disculpare hasta dejarte conforme- agrego Anthony

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto el moreno, mientras se bajaba de su carreta.

-Si, para eso te estuve esperando tanto tiempo.-

-Muy bien déjame considerarlo- agrego Tom, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y segundos después corría en dirección a Anthony y le propinaba un golpe en su rostro, tumbándolo por completo.

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Anthony mientras se incorporaba para quedar de pie enfrente de Tom

-Es el estilo Vaquero- se defendió Tom.

-Ya veo,-dijo Anthony mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre que se resbalaba de su rostro- parece bastante rudo –sonrío- ¿Y yo puedo devolver lo recibido?-pregunto

-Seguro- respondió muy seguro el vaquero.

-¿De veras?

-Me molestara menos que recibir la picadura de un mosquito- sonrío

-Te tomo la palabra- comento Anthony, propinándole un golpe en el abdomen a Tom, haciendo que se doblara del dolor, Tom, como estaba tan enojado, le regreso de nuevo el golpe, tumbando a Anthony...

Candy se encontraba muy cerca del lugar pues estaba buscando a Anthony, cuando de repente vio a dos chicos peleando a mitad del camino.

-Anthony!,-gritaba...-Tom!!-pero ellos no le hacían caso a Candy, así que se bajo corriendo de su caballo, pero como no sabia que hacer, mejor se quedo viéndolos como se peleaban, hasta que Anthony le dio un golpe en el estomago y este se tiro…

-Ganaste- exclamo con dificultad a causa de la falta de aire propinada por el golpe de Anthony.

-Tú también ganaste- dijo Anthony entre jadeos, mientras se tiraba al lado de Tom completamente exhausto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Candy

-Esto es entre nosotros- contesto Tom.

-Si, entre nosotros-agrego Anthony, seguida por unas risitas de complicidad entre los dos chicos.

-No comprendo, ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?-dijo Candy moviendo la cabeza, tratando de comprender.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que Anthony no había escapado Candy-comento Tom.

-Por fin tuve la suerte de conseguirme un buen amigo Candy-agrego Anthony, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, momentos después se pusieron de pie los chicos y como buenos amigos se dieron un buen apretón de manos, como símbolo del comienzo de una nueva amistad.

-Que bueno es saberlo- exclamo Candy, después Tom les regalo un poco de leche, después de beberla Candy exclamo.

-Que deliciosa!-dijo limpiándose la boca.

-Si, esta muy rica- agrego Anthony

-Es leche de mi vaca- contesto orgulloso Tom, pero un dolor en su hombro lo hizo que se quejara.

-Que te pasa Tom?-pregunto Candy, mientras colocaba el vaso donde había tomado leche, encima de la carreta.

-Nada-contesto pero de nuevo se quejo de dolor, Por lo que Anthony propuso que lo ayudaran Candy y el a llevar los tarros de leche, por lo que se negó Tom.

-Puedo hacerlo solo-repuso el

-Anthony y yo somos tus amigos- comento Candy, pues no estaba decidida a que Tom siguiera con su trabajo solo.

-Es verdad- agrego Anthony.

Así que Tom ante tal insistencia no pudo poner resistencia, y los guió a donde tenia que llevar la leche, mientras que Candy y Anthony lo seguían en sus respectivos caballos, al llegar al pueblo Candy y Anthony lo ayudaron a cargar los tarros, pero entonces el pueblo empezó a murmurar…

-Miren, ese es Anthony Andley…

-No puedo creer que este acarreando tarros de leche-exclamaba otro.

Pero a Candy y a Anthony que habían escuchado los murmuros no les importo, ya que en ese momento su prioridad era ayudar a su amigo, a su amigo Tom.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, se encontraba Elroy charlando con George, sobre los avances en la investigación.

-Tengo nuevas noticias…..-empezó a hablar George, mientras que Elroy escuchaba atenta- pero todavía no sabemos con exactitud quienes fueron los que le entregaron el bebe a Sherlyn, la chica que la dejo en el hogar de Pony, pero haciendo cálculos Sra. Coinciden de sobremanera con su teoría. –termino por comentar, haciendo que Elroy se sorprendiera…

-Entonces puede ser cierto….-se cubrió la boca…-bueno George, gracias por estos adelantos pero no pares en tu búsqueda, por cierto quería pedirte que si le puedes decir a William que necesito verlo para ponerlo al tanto sobre todo.

-Si señora, no se preocupe

-Bueno, ya te puedes retirar George, gracias.- así que George, salio de la habitación, momentos después entro Sharon, una sirvienta de la casa.

-¿Me llamaba señora?-pregunto la sirvienta

-Si, ¿has visto a mis nietos?-cuestiono Elroy

-Los señoritos Archie y Stear, están en el Jardín jugando con la Srta. Annie, y Anthony, lo vieron en el pueblo acarreando tarros de leche, junto con un vaquero y la Srta. Candy.

-Ohhh, dices que Anthony acarreo leches?, hay no, eso es una vergüenza para la familia!, por favor, cuando lleguen mándalos de inmediato aquí por favor, mientras dile a Annie que la estoy esperando.-dijo y la sirvienta salio, momentos después Annie entro a la habitación.

-Tía Elroy, ¿Me llamaba?-pregunto Annie.

-Si, querida,-dijo e invito a tomar asiento a Annie junto a su lado, en el gran sillón rojo del salón.- quería preguntarte que sabias sobre la relación entre Candy y Anthony- al preguntar esto, sorprendió de sobremanera a la oji-azul.

-Es…Este…no sabría decirle.-contesto con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Annie, por favor es muy importante-volvió a preguntar.

-Lo único que se, es que se….se gustan.-dijo, y esto fue uno de los temores de Elroy, así que endureció su rostro, -

-Gracias Annie, retírate por favor…-Annie asintió y salio del lugar, Elroy, no sabia que hacer, pues tenia que hacer algo para evitar algo que en un futuro cuando supiera la verdad sobre el pasado de Candy, no fuera doloroso para ellos, así que lo mejor seria separarlos, separarlos para que lo que sintieran se quedara en el olvido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues Anthony y Candy habían llegado a la mansión y estaban tocando la puerta del salón donde se encontraban, así que como una gran actriz empezó su propia obra de teatro.

-Pasen-dijo con voz dura y seca

-Nos buscaba Tía-dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación, seguido de Candy.

-¿Qué hacían en el pueblo?-pregunto con voz dura, la que hasta ahora solo había empleado con Elisa, mas cuando la retaba.

-Ayudábamos a un amigo a llevar unos tarros de leche al pueblo-dijo Anthony

-¡Que vergüenza!-exclamo la tía dando un golpe en la mesa-¡Que vergüenza hacer semejante cosa!

-Yo no siento ninguna vergüenza tía-se defendió Anthony.

-Anthony, olvidaste que eres uno de los Andley, y que la familia merece mucho respeto.

-No!-contesto

-Pero estuviste acarreando leche con un peón!-dijo despectivamente

-Lo único que hice fue ayudar a mi amigo.

-¿Tu amigo?-dijo en tono duro la Sra. Elroy-¿Ese sucio vaquero es tu amigo?

-No es ningún vaquero sucio- lo defendió Candy.- el, Annie y yo crecimos como hermanos en el hogar de Pony.

-Candy, ahora estas a cargo conmigo, mientras tus papas siguen en México, así que tienes prohibido ver a ese chico, al igual que tu Anthony.

-Pero… pero Tía.-no podía hablar Candy, ya que le sorprendía la actitud que tomaba Elroy, pues con ella y Annie nunca le había hablado así.

-Si quieres visitar a unos amigos, o que te visiten, tendrás que elegirlos de nuestro rango.

-Tía, eso es injusto!-repelo Anthony- los amigos no son cosas, no podemos despreciarlos.-dijo levantando la voz

-Anthony, pero como eres capaz de hablarme así, además que cosas son las que estas diciendo…

-Solo digo lo que siento y pienso Tía Abuela, y eso es lo que me parece correcto.

-¡Que significa esta actitud!-dijo la Tía Abuela levantando también la voz.- ¡Es por tu culpa Candy!, desde que llegaste a esta casa, Anthony, Archie y Stear se hicieron rebeldes.

-Fue la primera vez que tuve una pelea con alguien, -dijo Anthony con voz suave, mientras recordaba la pelea en la mañana con Tom.- Fue la primera vez en mi vida que le pegue a alguien, y la verdad es que me sentí tan bien Tía Abuela…

-Muy mal de tu parte, -dijo Elroy, mientras ejecutaba su plan- Anthony, te ordeno que te apartes de Candy, y que por un tiempo vivas en la casa del bosque.

-Tía Abuela….-exclamo Candy, pues le parecía injusto, injusto porque no era un motivo muy fuerte como para separarlos a los dos.

-Candy, no veras mas a Tom, y no saldrás de la casa sin mi autorización hasta que lleguen tus padres.-dijo la Tía conteniendo las lagrimas, pues le dolía comportarse así con esa niña a quien tanto cariño le había tomado, al igual de su nieto consentido, pero era necesario interponer una barrera entre los dos chicos.- Retírense, Anthony prepara tus cosas que hoy mismo te vas a la casa del bosque.

Candy iba a hablar, pero Anthony con la mirada le dijo que no, que no dijera nada, así que Anthony obedeció la orden de la tía, preparo sus cosas y el chofer lo fue a dejar a esa casa abandonada, ni siquiera se pudo despedir bien de sus primos, solo con señas se despidió, al igual que de Annie, Candy por ordenes de la Abuela, no tuvo permitido salir de su habitación para despedirse del rubio oji-azul.

Candy estaba tan triste, que decidió escribirle a Albert, pero se dio cuenta que no podía salir a mandar la carta en una botella, pues no tenia permitido salir de su habitación, así que le pidió de Favor a Dorothy, que fuera al río y soltara la botella, cuando el viento se dirigiera hacia el sur, y así fue, la castaña le hizo ese favor a Candy.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, desde que Candy y Anthony se separaron, Candy estaba realmente triste, pues le dolía no poder ver a Anthony, y a este le ocurría lo mismo, Annie por su parte trataba de divertir a Candy, pero todo era en vano, también Stear quien hacia sus locos inventos para alegrar a Candy, como el Sonrisas 8000!, era un invento que provocaba cosquillas, pero cuando lo estaba probando Stear, se volvió loco el invento y lo empezó a atacar, Pero a pesar de no haber funcionado como debía de haber sido, hizo que todos sonrieran.

Una mañana Candy estaba en su recamara…

-Las flores parecen tristes sin Anthony….-exclamo pensativa, pero fue interrumpida por Dorothy…

-Candy no estés triste, ya veraz que pronto vas a saber algo de Anthony- pero cuando le iba diciendo, se escucho un sonido afuera de la ventana…

-Mira Dorothy, es una paloma- dijo Candy- y trae un mensaje, ven aquí palomita-así que Candy con mucho cuidado tomo a la paloma, y se la entrego a Dorothy para poder quitarle el mensaje y también para poder leerlo.- Es de Anthony!!!-exclamo feliz.

_Hola:_

_¿Como estas Candy?, Esta es la paloma mensajera de Tom, No estoy nada triste, aprendí gracias a Tom, que puedo hacer muchas cosas útiles._

_No serás derrotada, es fácil librarse de lo que no nos gusta, solo has todo lo que te pida la Tía, mientras are lo posible por mejorar a los Andley, hagamos lo mejor para nuestra felicidad, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Anthony B. Andley._

_-_No me pondré triste Anthony…-Todo para Candy cambio, gracias a esa paloma que le trajo un mensaje de felicidad, ahora no todo iba a ser oscuro sin Anthony, pues ahora podía platicar gracias a Tom y a su paloma mensajera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Elroy salía de la mansión muy apurada, dirigiéndose a las afueras del pueblo donde se iba a encontrar con su sobrino.

-William!!-dijo la Sra. Mientras abrazaba con urgencia a su sobrino, era tan reconfortante poder abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

-Tía…-el también la abrazo, pues ya tenia tiempo que no sabia nada de su familia, en especial de ella que por un tiempo fue como una madre para el.

-Hijo, cuanto tiempo-exclamo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Tía, no llores, pero bueno para que me citaste?-pregunto Albert, mientras tomaba asiento en una banca, e invitaba a Elroy a que también tomara asiento

-Hijo mío, era para hablarte sobre Pauna, tu hermana.

-Tía, sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar sobre ese tema, ya que todavía me duele su partida.

-Pero William, esto es importante, -dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire- Tu estabas todavía pequeño cuando falleció tu hermana, así que creo no recuerdas el porque de su muerte, -al decir esto, Albert hizo cara como de que no estaba entendiendo- se que les dije a tus hermanas y a tus padres, que había muerto por una neumonía, pero eso no era verdad, ella falleció dando a luz…

-¿Pero como es posible?, ¿esperaba otro hijo del padre de Anthony?-pregunto Albert pues no comprendía-¿Por qué nos mentiste en lo de su muerte?

-William, es que, el hijo que esperaba no era de Daniell, era de Jacob, el jardinero de la familia…

-Pe…pero…que no el había fallecido, antes que Pauna?-pregunto confuso, pues lo único que recordaba era que a Pauna le había dolido mucho su muerte, por que para el, a Pauna había dolido, pues era un amigo para ella, pero nunca se imagino que habían guardado una relación.

-Si William, el había fallecido, por una pelea en el pueblo…

_Flash back_

_Era Junio de 1898, Pauna estaba feliz pues se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada del chico de quien se había enamorado… Jacob, aunque también se sentía mal pues pensaba decirle a Daniell, su esposo, cuando este regresara de su viaje a Francia, que había decidido separarse de el, pues había planeado irse a vivir con Jacob y Anthony su hijo de 4 años, a Texas, pues Jacob tenia un rancho, así que podían vivir tranquilos los 4, una vida la cual siempre había añorado Pauna, una vida sin lujos._

_Así que como siempre fue a pasear al jardín donde tenia sus amados rosales, también donde había conocido a Jacob… su amado Jacob, el le había dado el cariño que tanto había necesitado, pues sus padres, nunca se preocupan por ella, su padre, el gran William Andley, siempre estaba preocupado con sus negocios, los grandes negocios de esa prestigiada familia Andley, y por su parte, Amelie, su madre, ella era la típica esposa sumisa, quien hacia todo lo que su marido le ordenara, al igual que nunca se separaba de este, porque siempre que salía de viaje William, Amelie lo acompañaba importándole poco dejar solos a sus hijos, en especial el mas pequeño, el dulce Albert, de tan solo 6 años de edad, Tal ves por eso, sus hermanas eran así…Natalie, era igual de sumisa que su madre, pues después de casarse con John Cornwell, era la mismísima imagen que Amelie, pues le importaba mas, no separarse de su marido que de sus pequeños hijos, Stear (de 4 años) y Archie (de 3 años). Sarah por su parte, era igual de frívola que su padre, ella a pesar que se había conseguido un marido Cariñoso, y amoroso, le importaba poco, lo único importante para ella era el dinero, pobres de sus mellizos Elisa y Neal de apenas 3 meses de edad, que ejemplo de madre tenían._

_-Mami! Mami!!-decía el pequeño Anthony mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Pauna._

_-Anthony querido…-dijo la rubia mientras se agachaba para abrazar a su pequeño querubín.- te he dicho que no corras por lo rosales, ya que es peligroso que te vallas a tropezar y caigas sobre ellos._

_-Si mami, solo quería venir a abrazarte-dijo abrazando a su madre muy fuerte.-te quiero mucho mamita._

_-Yo también Anthony-contesto pero en eso vio que llegó el padrino de Jacob, un señor quien también era el jardinero de la familia.-Anthony ve con la tía abuela, ahorita te acompaño-al decirle esto Anthony salió corriendo – Hola James, ¿donde esta Jacob?-pregunto, pero entonces vio la cara del señor con rastros de lagrimas, entonces empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.- ¿Jacob esta bien?_

_-Lo…lo siento señora Pauna… Anoche hubo una pelea en el pueblo y Jacob defendió a su amigo Louis, pero un mal nacido lo apuñalo en la espalda…-se le quebró la voz al señor.-lo llevamos al dispensario pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_-NO!!, no me diga nada mas, Jacob esta bien, el va a venir como siempre a verme, además le tengo que decir que estoy esperando…-no pudo terminar la oración pues se desplomo en el momento._

_James cargo a Pauna y la llevo adentro de la mansión, con ayuda de los sirvientes, Elroy, llamo al doctor de la familia, cuando este termino de revisarla le dio la noticia a Elroy de que estaba en cinta, también James le contó a Elroy sobre la tragedia de Jacob, Elroy no sabia que hacer, pues si le contaba a William sobre el embarazo de Pauna, la iba a desterrar de la familia, entonces se le ocurrió que le podrían decir a Daniell que esperaba su segundo hijo._

_Pero entonces se acordó, de cuando Pauna tuvo a Anthony, que estuvo a punto de morir en el parto, "Señores, La Sra. Pauna no debe volver a embarazarse, esta vez se salvo de milagro, pero por eso no debe haber una próxima vez, porque sino va a ser mortal". Esas eran las palabras del medico, serian verdad?, Elroy decidió no pensar en eso, ahora lo importante era consolar a Pauna, y que esta no se pusiera grave de salud._

_Pauna despertó hasta al otro día, Elroy decidió que era momento de hablar._

_-Hija, ya se lo de tu embarazo,-dijo Elroy, haciendo una pausa- se me ocurrió que para que no tuvieras problemas, le dijéramos a Daniell que estabas esperando su segundo hijo._

_-No tía!, este bebe es solo mío y de Jacob, Daniell no se va a enterar, aparte como le voy a decir si no ha estado aquí en 6 meses, y aparte todavía va a tardar mas en regresar, no Tía, lo que voy a hacer será quedarme aquí, porque Daniell todavía piensa que sigo en nuestra casa de Chicago, no sabe que me vine a pasar unos meses aquí contigo._

_-¿Pero después de tener al bebe que harás?_

_-No lo se Tía, pensaba irme muy lejos de aquí, con mis 2 hijos, no quiero volver a ver a Daniell, además sabes que yo nunca lo ame, y que solo me case porque a Amelie Andley le pareció que era el mejor prospecto para su pequeña hija Pauna, No tía, no quiero seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio, _

_-Pero hija piensa en Anthony, ¿lo vas a dejar sin padre?_

_-Hay Tía, sabes que a Daniell le importa poco el bienestar de mi hijo, y a el no creo que le haga falta el cariño de un padre, pues porque yo a pesar de tenerlo "cerca", nunca e recibido cariño del gran Señor William Andley, y e podido vivir así, por eso he pensado en llevarme a mi hijo y a mi hija, a otra parte, una donde no tengan que vivir pensando en el que dirán._

_-¿Hija?, pero como sabes que es una niña y no un varoncito?_

_Pauna sonrío.-Porque e soñado mucho con una niña, una niña rubia, por eso pienso que será una linda niña._

_-Hay Pauna, no te preocupes tendrás mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites…_

_Así pasaron los meses, Anthony se divertía a lo grande en esa hermosa casa de Lakewood, le gustaba mas estar rodeado de rosas, esas hermosas rosas que su madre con tanto cariño cultivaba._

_-Anthony! Anthony!-gritaba Pauna con dificultad, pues su abultado vientre se lo impedía._

_-Mami, Mami, estoy aquí en las rosas!-contesto Anthony._

_.-Hay corazón, ya te dije que no andes solo por aquí, ven vamos a ver los caballos ¿quieres?_

_-Si mami-contesto El pequeño oji-azul._

_-Mira, este es para ti-dijo Pauna enseñándole un bebe blanco, tenia apenas una semana de nacido._

_-Esta bien bonito mami,-dijo Anthony, realmente fascinado por el pequeño caballo blanco._

_-Es tuyo corazón, cuando seas grande y también este pequeño, se van a divertir mucho.-dijo Pauna agachándose con dificultad para abrazar a su pequeño hijo, pero entonces un fuerte dolor la desgarro por dentro.-AHHHH!!!-grito, espantando a Anthony,_

_-¿Qué tienes mamita?-pregunto Anthony._

_-Corre y llama a la Tía Abuela, por…favor…AHHHHHH!!!!-así que el pequeño obedeció y fue a hablarle a la Tía,_

_Llegaron los sirvientes a auxiliar a Pauna, Elroy fue a buscar a la partera del pueblo, era todavía joven no pasaba de los 30 años, esta auxilio en todo a Pauna, la hora del parto llegó._

_-Señora, necesito mas compresas, y toallas!-dijo partera así que salió de la habitación Elroy._

_Entonces el bebe nació,-Es una linda niña señora-exclamo la partera pero entones vio que Pauna empezó a perder mucha sangre._

_-En…ense…enseñem...enséñemela-dijo Pauna con dificultad, así que la partera lo hizo.- E...eres... hermosa…pe...pequeña, empezó a perder fuerzas-To...tómela, qui...quiero pedirle, que le pon…ponga esa mu…mu...muñeca, q...que...yo le hice…_

_-¿Como la quiere llamar?-preguntó la partera tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña, pero entonces Pauna ya no le pudo responder pues había fallecido._

_Fin flashback_

Elroy estaba llorando- salí de la habitación, por lo que ella me había pedido, pero cuando regrese no encontré ni a la partera ni al bebe, solo a tu hermana muerta en la cama, junto de ella había una nota de la partera diciéndome que había sido un niño, el que nació, pero había muerto.

-Y que paso, supiste mas de la partera?-pregunto Albert.

-No hijo, ya no supe mas de ella, en el pueblo me habían dicho que había sufrido un accidente y había muerto, entonces desistí de seguir buscándola, y en cuestión del bebe, mi egoísmo me cegó, pensé que ese bebe era el causante de la muerte de mi sobrina, así que aunque no había creído en nada que había muerto también, no quise buscarlo.

-Tía…y porque me cuentas todo esto ahora?-cuestiono Albert.

-Porque creo que no era un niño el que tuvo Pauna, sino una niña…-entonces la imagen de Candy agolpó la mente de Elroy…

* * *

_Hola chicas, aqui les dejo este capitulo 7, espero les haya gustado..._

_Adelantos: Un rodeo, y el sabor de la verdad..._

_ Ayslem W. Andley_


	8. Una declaración, Un Adiós

**Capitulo 8… **

**"Una declaración, un adiós"**

-¿Pero Tía que es lo que me esta tratando de decir?-Cuestiono Albert pues, todavía no entendía eso de que, tal vez el hijo de Pauna era una niña…

-William, es que, conocí a una dulce pequeña, es idéntica a tu hermana, y lo curioso es que fue abandonada en un orfanato recién nacida.

-Pero, ¿De donde conociste a esa pequeña?, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ella fue adoptada por los Britter…-Al decir esto Albert reacciono, después de haber estado un poco ausente en la platica pues le parecía algo difícil de entender, saber que su hermana, había tenido un hijo que no fuera de Daniell su esposo, así que la imagen de una pequeña niña, rubia y de ojos verdes se adueño de su mente…

-Candy…Candy Britter.

-¿La conoces William?

-Si tía, nos hicimos amigos desde hace unos 4 años, y si, desde que la conocí, se me hizo idéntica a Pauna, pero pensé que era ilógico, que fuera algo de ella, pero por lo que me dices, no me queda la menor duda de que es mi sobrina…_"hay Candy, desde hace años que somos amigos, y ahora resulta que eres hija de mi hermana favorita" _(pensó Albert).

-Pero William, tengo miedo…

-¿Porque lo dice Tía?

-Porque… Mi intuición me dice que esta enamorada de Anthony, y el de ella…

-Tía, tal vez solo sea amor de hermanos porque la sangre llama…-entonces la ultima carta de Candy, también lo altero…

_Flash back_

_-¿Puppe que ocurre?-pregunto Albert pues el pequeño zorrillo le hacia gestos para que se acercara al río, -Ohh mira es una carta de Candy…-dijo y empezó a sacar la hoja de la botella dispuesto a leerla._

_Querido Albert:_

_¿Cómo has estado?, es lo que siempre me pregunto, ya tiene mucho que no nos hemos visto, bueno quería contarte que, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Anthony son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, ahora ya no solo lo quiero, creo que Lo Amo, esto es algo nuevo para mi, pero tengo la certeza que lo que siento es así. Se que no es debido que una dama hable sobre sus sentimientos con un Varón, pero tu te has ganado mas que mi confianza, además de que no tengo a nadie a quien contárselo, pues mi hermana siempre esta ocupada hablando de Archie, que ni me hace caso de lo que le cuento, pero bueno._

_También estoy sumamente triste, pues la tía abuela se molesto con Anthony y conmigo, pues decidimos ayudar a un amigo, Tom, ¿Ya te había contado de el?, si, creo que en la carta anterior, siguiendo, lo ayudamos a entregar unos tarros de leche en el pueblo, y al parecer eso molesto mucho a la tía, tanto que decidió mandar a Anthony a la casa del bosque, y a mi no me deja salir de mi habitación, hay Albert, sino lo veo, siento como si mi corazón estuviera incompleto, ahora mismo no se como estará en la casa del bosque, hay Albert, que triste es todo esto……_

_Albert siguió leyendo la carta, hasta que llego a su fin…_

_-Mira Puppe, Candy esta enamorada, nuestra protegida encontró el amor justamente con mi sobrino Anthony…-Albert acaricio la cabeza de Puppe con cariño_

_Fin flashbacks_

-¿Que pasa William?-Pregunto la tía pues Albert se quedo pensativo por un rato.

-Lo siento Tía, ahora lo importante es verificar que Candy sea hija de Pauna, antes de tomar decisiones sobre ella y Anthony…

Ellos siguieron hablando por un buen rato, y quedaron de verse cuando George tenga más información.

Los días pasaron, más de 3 meses, Candy aparentaba estar feliz pues en las notas que le enviaba Anthony le aseguraba que estaba contento, contento por que había aprendido a ser útil gracias a Tom, aunque la última nota la había alterado un poco, pues le contaba que iba a participar en el rodeo del pueblo.

-"_Toc Toc"_ ¿Candy podemos entrar?-pregunto Archie en la parte de afuera de la habitación de la pecosa.

-Si, pasen-contesto la Rubia

-Candy, veníamos a ver como estabas-dijo Stear

-estoy bien chicos, Anthony me acaba de enviar otra nota con la paloma de Tom.

-¿Y que te cuenta Candy?- Pregunto Annie

-Me dijo que va a participar en un rodeo…

-UN RODEO!!!-gritaron Archie, Stear y Annie.

-De que Rodeo hablan niños-pregunto la tía Abuela entando a la habitación

Todos al escuchar su voz se exaltaron y a la vez se culparon por haber alzado tanto la voz…

-Sigo esperando a que me contesten-dijo la Tía Abuela- Stear, tú nunca me has mentido, dime de que rodeo hablan.

-Tía es que yo tampoco se, ni siquiera se que es un rodeo.

-Bueno te creo, Archie, Dime- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento tía, me tengo que ir-dijo y salio corriendo del lugar, jalando a Stear por igual.

-A ver niñas, díganme de que rodeo hablaban- dijo la Tía Abuela, cuando vio que Candy tenia una nota en la mano, - Candy enséñame lo que tienes en tu mano- y como Candy no lo enseñaba, la tía abuela con todo el dolor de su corazón se lo arrebato, leyendo la nota de Anthony.- ¿Cómo que mi nieto va a participar en ese rodeo del pueblo?

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que esta leyendo-contesto cortante Candy.

-Se lo prohibiré, los distinguidos Andley no deben participar en esas cosas del pueblo, aparte que haremos si Anthony se lastima, Debemos impedir que Anthony haga esa barbaridad, Candy tu eres la única que puede convencerlo de no hacer eso, así que iras a la casa de la montaña, ese es tu deber.

-Pero tía, esa es decisión de Anthony.-Dijo Candy defendiendo a Anthony.

-No me importa, Será tu culpa si Anthony llega a formar parte del rodeo, Annie tu acompañaras a Candy.-Dijo Elroy dando por terminada la conversación dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A Candy y a Annie no les quedo de otra que obedecer a la Tía, así que al otro día se alistaron y partieron, Candy estaba entusiasmada y a la vez nerviosa pues volvería a ver a Anthony después de un largo tiempo, el estomago se le revolvía de la emoción…

Al llegar Anthony estaba practicando su actuación en el rodeo, también se encontraba Tom, así que Annie también se le revolvió el estomago, ellos estaban tan metidos practicando que no notaron el llegar de las chicas, Candy al ver a Anthony, quedo anonadada, pues esos meses en la casa de la montaña habían servido para que al rubio le crecieran mas sus músculos haciendo que se viera mas varonil, al pensar esto un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pecosa.

-Candy, Annie!!-grito Tom, haciendo que al voltear a verlas Anthony cayera del caballo.

-Anthony!!!-grito Candy mientras corría a ver a su amado tirado en el suelo.

-A donde vas!!-grito Tom lanzándole el lazo al caballo antes de que lograra escaparse.

-Estoy bien Candy- Dijo Anthony mientras se enderezaba.- Hace meses que no te veía Candy, luces hermosa.- al decir esto Candy se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Tú también luces muy… fuerte, varonil.

-Gracias Candy,

-Ejemm, ejemmm-dijo Annie

-¿Annie como has estado?-pregunto Anthony poniéndose de pie, al igual que ayudaba a Candy a levantarse.

-Bien bien,-contesto la peli-negra

-Que nadie me va a saludar o estoy pintado-exclamo Tom.

-Hola Tom!-Dijo Candy.

-ho..hola Tom-dijo Annie nerviosa.

-Bueno a que se debe su visita-pregunto Anthony,- de seguro la tía abuela se entero de lo del rodeo, y te mando a que me convencieras de que desistiera de eso.

-si…-contesto Candy.

-Y tú quieres que también no participe verdad Candy.

-al principio también pensaba eso, pero al verte tan emocionado…

-Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo con que valla al rodeo?-interrumpió Anthony a Candy.

-Claro que si, -sonrío enseñando su lengüita.

-Pero Candy, van a reprendernos cuando regresemos-dijo Annie,

-Es cierto, van a retarlas cuando la tía abuela se de cuenta que no me lograron convencer, -dijo Anthony pensativo.

-No te preocupes Anthony, se me ocurre una idea…

Así que Candy se puso de acuerdo con Anthony, Annie, y Tom que era el primordial en este plan, este plan consistía en hacerle ver a la tía, que si Anthony ya no participaba el pueblo iba a chismorrear que los "Andley" eran unos miedosos. Después de poner manos a la obra, Candy y Annie regresaron gustosas a la mansión.

El rodeo iba a dar inicio a los 2 días, así que el plan dio inicio, la Tía, al ver que el prestigio y el renombre de la familia Andley estaba en juego, no tuvo otra que aceptar que Anthony participara.

El ansiado día del rodeo llego, Candy, Stear, Archie y Annie empezaban a echar porras desde las gradas, animando tanto a Tom que era el campeón de años atrás, como a Anthony que era un chico promesa en el arte de montar un caballo desbocado.

El Turno de Tom llego, Annie como loca le empezó a echar porras, haciendo que Archie se pusiera celoso de no ser en ese momento el centro de atención de la peli-negra, Annie solamente argumentaba que estaba apoyando a su "hermano" pero su corazón decía aunque ella lo negara que apoyaba a su "amor".

Después de Tom siguió el turno de Anthony quien cerraba la competición, Candy lo apoyaba con demasiadas ganas, al igual que Stear, Archie y Annie, pero en un momento todos se quedaron asombrados porque la Tía abuela también lo empezó a apoyar gritando porras.

Anthony, por supuesto gano la competencia, llevándose de premio un gran trofeo y un ternerito de regalo. La tía Abuela se opuso rotundamente a tener al animal en su casa, así que a la mañana siguiente Anthony y Candy partieron al pueblo a buscar alguien quien quisiera quedárselo.

Candy y Anthony llegaron temprano al pueblo y empezaron a preguntarle a la gente si no quería quedarse al ternero, pero no encontraban ninguna respuesta, hasta que se encontraron con Steve el padre de Tom, el gustoso les compro el ternerito, Candy y Anthony como nunca habían gastado dinero, decidieron que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, e hicieron un pacto de gastarlo sin comprar nada, llegaron a un lindo carrusel.

-Mira Candy, un carrusel, ¿te has subido alguna vez?-pregunto Anthony

-Nunca, pero vamos Anthony- así que se subieron gustosos, al carrusel.

-¿Cuántas vueltas desean?, ya saben, una vuelta y tendrán un país de ensueño, 2 vueltas un país con flores de amor, ¿cual escogen?-pregunto el dueño.

-2 por favor,- respondió sonrojada la pecosa…

"Anthony no dejaba de contemplar las risitas encantadoras de la rubia, siempre le cautivaban, y ese día se sentía dichoso por poder compartir esas risitas de gozo al estar juntos, montados en su primera vez en un carrusel"

"Candy por su parte, sentía maripositas que revoloteaban en su estomago, pero se calmaban al ver la sonrisa perfecta de Anthony, su Anthony"

Al termino del carrusel, el estomago de Candy empezó a rugir de hambre, así que entre risas se dirigieron a un establecimiento de hot-dogs, Anthony, no sabia que en ese lugar se comía de pie, y sin cubiertos, pero con ayuda de Candy aprendió en su primera vez a comer como cualquier gente del pueblo.

Al terminar de comer todavía les quedaba dinero, e hicieron una parada con una adivina, el lugar estaba obscuro, solo estaba alumbrado con la tenue luz de una vela, al fondo se encontraba una mesita, con un mantel de color morado, eso se llegaba a apreciar, sobre la mesa se encontraba una bola de cristal, y al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba una anciana, de mas de 60 años.

-Buenas tardes señora, venimos a que nos diga el futuro- dijo Anthony al entrar después de Candy

-¿A quien le leo primero las cartas?-pregunto la anciana.

Candy miro a Anthony, el con la mirada, le dijo que ella pasara primero.

-A mí- dijo Candy tomando asiento, enfrente de la anciana.

La anciana, revolvió las cartas, y las coloco en dos hileras, la primera hilera simboliza el pasado/presente, y la segunda que es la inferior, simboliza el futuro.

En la primera hilera, las 4 cartas más importantes y significativas que salieron fueron el 5 de trébol, el 9 de espadas, el AS de trébol, y por ultimo el 3 de trébol.

-Bueno esto significa- habló la anciana- que has tenido muchos obstáculos para poder triunfar, tristezas en tu vida, pero, vas a tener un mal augurio, un dolor o luto, que te va a hacer que tengas un comienzo, algo nuevo, no estas sola, hay amigos a tu alrededor que te van a ayudar.

Candy se quedo pensativa, e instintivamente miro a Anthony, quien con su mirada azul celeste, calmo, un poco a la pecosa.

En la siguiente hilera, salieron las cartas: 5 de corazones, 6 de diamantes, el AS de corazón, el 10 de diamantes y por ultimo el 2 de corazón.

-Bueno pequeña- empezó a hablar la anciana- Las cartas dicen que vas a tener futuras disputas o traiciones de algunos seres queridos, tu caridad, tu exceso de bondad y filantropía, te pueden causar problemas, esta carta que vez aquí que es el AS de corazones simboliza el comienzo de un amor, que será mas fuerte que la razón propia, te proporcionara dicha y alegría, unida a estas dos cartas –dijo señalando el 10 de diamantes y el 2 de corazones- vas a tener seguridad familiar y riqueza através de una unión sentimental- Al decir esto, Candy empezó a imaginarse casada con Anthony, estaba dicho que Anthony era de buena familia, ¿eso querrían decir las cartas?¿que se casaría con Anthony? - amor, simpatía, y afecto en general,-Seguía diciendo la anciana, provocando que Candy volviera a la realidad- en pocas palabras serás feliz de ahora en adelante.

-Que bien-dijo Candy, poniéndose de pie, para que Anthony tomara asiento- ahora es tu turno Anthony.

Así que el rubio tomo asiento, y la anciana barajeo, las cartas, y las formo de nuevo en dos hileras, en la hilera superior, salieron las cartas: 4 de espadas, 2 de espadas, Rey de espadas, 5 de espadas, 7 de espadas, y por ultimo el caballo de espadas,

En la segunda hilera estaban las cartas 6 espadas, 7 trébol, 3 espadas, 8 de espadas, 10 de espadas, y por ultimo el has de espadas, "la carta de la muerte"

La anciana al terminar de voltear la ultima carta, se sorprendió – _"este muchachito…-_empezó a decir mentalmente- …_va a ser exiliado, va a tener soledad, retiro, por problemas o enfermedad, por llegada de un hombre de gran autoridad y reconocido por todos, esto lo va a llevar a una tristeza y contrariedad por una pelea pero al mismo tiempo va a tener valor, puede haber peligro de muerte"- _seguía la anciana descifrando las cartas_-"esta lucha esta cerca, va a realizar un viaje, va a tener una complicación, una gran pena, una desgracia, obstáculo y oposición en el amor, trayendo contrariedad, disgusto, censura e indecisiones._-pero al ver el diez de espadas se espanto la anciana_, _porque es de mal augurio- _simboliza luto, o la muerte"-_seguía pensativa la anciana hasta que Candy hablo_._

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Candy, pues la anciana se había quedado sin habla, haciendo que la pecosa, empezara a preocuparse.

-voy a probar otra vez- dijo la anciana, barajeando de nuevo las cartas, y colocándolas sobre la mesa, pero se dio cuenta que nuevamente salieron las mismas cartas que en un principio.-¿será Posible?-exclamo la anciana.

-¿Que quiere decir? ¿le ocurrirá algo malo a Anthony?- dijo nerviosa Candy, pero su miedo se denotaba en su voz.

-Dígame la verdad,-dijo Anthony- no tengo miedo a saberlo

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa sin saber nada jovencito-dijo la anciana haciendo que los jóvenes salieran, Candy salió completamente asustada, pero Anthony parecía indiferente.

Al salir ellos, entro la asistente de la adivina.

-oiga la muchachita que salio estaba muy asustada, ¿que le dijo?.

_-_La chica tiene un futuro muy prometedor, pero el chico, esta propenso a tener un gran dolor, puede ser que tenga una enfermedad grave o incluso puede morir.

-¿Y cree que lo que salió en las cartas eso se pueda cumplir?

-Hay hija, no lo puedo saber, tenemos un destino marcado, pero las cartas no rigen nuestra vida, solo espero, que nada más sufra un gran dolor.

Mientras tanto, los chicos dieron un paseo corto en el parque que estaba junto, Candy obviamente estaba inquieta, por lo que la adivina había tratado de decir, primero estaba feliz porque le había dicho que iba a ser feliz, pero como iba a poder ser feliz si, Anthony Moria?, pero el rubio la calmo, diciéndole que el no creía en eso, entonces para hacer olvidar a Candy el mal trago, la llevo hacia el campanario de la iglesia, al llegar subieron corriendo las escaleras, hasta quedarse sin aliento del esfuerzo.

Ya arriba Anthony le mostró a Candy que quedaban 2 monedas, así que se las repartieron como recuerdo de ese día especial, pero las campanadas empezaron, y Candy en respuesta a la impresión, se abrazo fuertemente a Anthony

Después de reaccionar trato instintivamente de separarse de el pues no era buen visto que una niña se abrazara de un joven, y mas si se llevaban poca diferencia de edades, pero Anthony no quería separarse de ella así que la atrajo mas a su pecho, haciendo que Candy escuchara el corazón del rubio que latía a mil por hora.

Anthony con ternura alzo la cabeza de Candy y con voz aterciopelada le dijo

-Te quiero mucho Candy…-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Anthony- correspondió Candy, pero sin saber porque unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Anthony se las limpio no sin antes preguntarle el porque lloraba, si se acababan de declarar mutuamente.- Es que… nunca me quiero separar de ti, no quiero que te marches nunca de mi vida.-pero la imagen de la carta de la muerte agolpo a su mente…

-Nunca me iré pequeña, siempre estaré contigo, no te preocupes, te quiero y eso es lo que importa- dijo el rubio abrazando nuevamente con amor a la pequeña pecosa.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos disfrutaban de ese momento de estar tan cerca, pero vieron que era momento de regresar a la mansión, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que montaron el caballo de Anthony y se dirigieron a la mansión gustosos de haber pasado un día hermoso, el mejor día de sus jóvenes vidas, pero aun así Candy seguía inquieta, por la carta de la adivina…

Al llegar a la mansión, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, Daniell el padre de Anthony había regresado después de meses, de su viaje de negocios por la india.

-¡Padre! -exclamo Anthony mientras corría a abrazar a su padre, este también lo abrazo.

-Hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte, mírate, estas mas grande-dijo separándose un poco-pero quien es esta lindísima jovencita, cuando me fui deje a una linda niña

-Señor Daniell!-dijo Candy corriendo a abrazar al padre de Anthony, quien también se había convertido tiempo antes en uno de sus amigos, era tan encantador como el mismísimo Anthony- Bienvenido!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar padre?-pregunto Anthony

-mmm, yo digo que…ya no me voy a ir Anthony.

-¿En verdad padre?-contesto emocionado Anthony, pues por fin después de mucho tiempo va a volver a vivir con su padre, que emoción tan grande estaba sintiendo.

-Si hijo, pero bueno ya es tarde, váyanse a dormir, mañana hablaremos con calma.

Así que se despidieron los jóvenes, y partieron, a sus respectivas habitaciones, por su parte, Anthony paso a dejar a su recamara a Candy.

-Este fue un maravilloso día Candy, gracias por haberlo compartido conmigo.

-Yo soy la que te tengo que agradecer Anthony, por tanta felicidad que me brindas-

-No Candy, no tienes nada que agradecer, ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto el rubio, pues horas antes Candy no se sentía del todo bien, por lo de la adivina.

-Mas o menos Anthony, es que nadie me quita el miedo de que, tu te separes de mi, eso me dolería mucho…

-Candy no tienes porque temer, te doy mi palabra que nunca me separare de ti.

-¿Me lo juras Anthony?- pregunto Candy viéndolo a los ojos, viendo esos ojos que la hacían sentir en la paz, esos ojos azul cielo, le daban la tranquilidad que en ese momento sentía.

-Te lo juro pequeña…-entonces en ese momento Anthony tenia muchas ganas de besar a Candy, en verdad deseaba rosar esos labios rositas tenues, se fue acercando poco a poco…

-Descansa mi dulce Candy-dijo terminando por besar la frente de la pecosa, y con una sonrisa, dijo adiós y se dirigió a su recamara, Candy, estupefacta por lo que hace segundos había estado por suceder, entro a su recamara con torpeza, para ella todo era nuevo, ese sentimiento, que le revolvía el estomago de gozo, imaginarse siendo besada por el chico a quien quería, era lo que mas deseaba, pero no era buen visto, cabe repetir, pues solo era aceptado si estuvieran comprometidos, o en todo caso, casados…

-"_Anthony, entupido, como pudiste estar a punto de hacerlo, ella no es como las otras chicas, ella es… ella es especial, así que mañana mismo voy a hablar con la tía para que formalice nuestro compromiso, aunque se que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes, pero se que no se opondrán, ni la abuela, ni mi padre"-_eso iba pensando Anthony hasta que llego a su recamara y se adentro en ella, en otro lado de la casa…

-Señora, el Señor George acaba de llegar, y quiere verla, dice que son noticias importantes.-dijo la mucama, en el despacho de la Tía Abuela Elroy.

-Hágalo pasar, pero rápido Margot-respondió la señora.

-Mi señora, tengo noticias, tengo las noticias que usted tanto esperaba.

-¿En verdad George?, por favor tome asiento, dígame-contesto la señora intentando impedir que unas lagrimas resbalaran de su rostro.

-Señora antes que nada quiero empezar a relatar el paradero de Candy, a ella la dejo la señorita Annie, Mc'allen, ella es la verdadera madre de la Señorita Annie.

-¿Pero, encontraste también a la madre de Annie?, ¿de mi dulce niña Annie?

-eso me hubiera gustado, pero, ella falleció, estaba enferma de leucemia, por eso ya no pudo hacerse cargo de Annie, su hija, y la niña que le había sido regalada…Candy.

-¿Pero quien se la regalo?

-A ella se la dio Nicole Smith…

-¿Smith?, me suena ese apellido George.

-Le sueña, porque ella es la hija de la partera del pueblo, la misma que atendió a la Sra. Pauna, Marie Smith.

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Como la quiere llamar?, ¿Señora?¿señora?-seguía hablando la partera pero Pauna ya no respondía,- hay dios mío, señora…_

_La partera estaba a punto de hablarle a la abuela de la señora Pauna, pero, al ver la hermosura de la bebe, tomo pluma y papel._

_Señora Elroy:_

_Discúlpeme, por no haber esperado a que usted regresara, lo siento mucho, pero fue muy fuerte, el saber que su nieta había muerto en el parto, nunca me había pasado un caso así, lo siento en verdad, además de que quería decirle que el niño que nació, nació muerto, así que para quitarle un dolor de encima decidí llevármelo para enterrarlo yo misma._

_Marie Smith_

_-lo siento señora,-dijo Marie saliendo de la habitación cuidando que nadie la viera, y así fue, nadie la vio salir, de la mansión, así que se dirigió a su casa, al llegar encontró a su hija de 14 años._

_-Madre, que traes en tus brazos-pregunto la jovencita._

_-Amor, es una linda bebe, su madre murió en el parto, pero es necesario que tomes tus cosas, porque nos vamos a visitar a tu tía._

_-¿Te robaste a la niña?._

_-No hija, te repito que ya no tiene papas, sus papas murieron, ándale apúrate._

_La niña sabia que su mama, la había robado, en todo caso si no hubiera sido así, ¿Por qué huían del pueblo?, pero no le quedo de otra que seguir a su madre, pero al llegar a la estación, unos señores las emboscaron, les robaron las cosas, y a la bebe también la querían robar, pero Marie, la defendió, y como causa recibió una apuñalada, los señores espantados por lo sucedido, se echaron a correr._

_-Hija, per…do…nam..e por …ha..be..rt..e ex..pu..est..o-_

_-No hables mami, por favor, ya va a llegar la ayuda, los del dispensario ya vienen para aca, por favor resiste mamita._

_-hi..ja, quiero que busques a..tu… tia, y te..te.. que..de..s av..i...v..ir.. con.. e..ll..a, en …ca..mbi..o a la …be…b..e.., la… qu..ie..ro qu..e la… de..vue…lva..s a….- Marie ya no pudo terminar la oración, pues había caído inconciente, después llegaron los médicos, pero ya era tarde, Marie Smith murió defendiendo a una pequeña bebe, con unas tenues pecas, y ojos grandes color verde._

_**Fin flash back**_

_-_Nicole Smith, al no enterarse de quien era la bebe, decidió entregársela a su vecina, Annie Mc'allen, partiendo, con su tía, me costo trabajo encontrarla, pues era la única testigo viva…

-Entonces, entonces…

-Si señora, Candy Britter, es hija de Pauna Andley, y Jacob Grayson…

-QUE DICEN!- se escucho el grito de Daniell, que había logrado escuchar lo que George había dicho.

-Daniell, cálmate-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-SEÑORA COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME!, SI ESTOY ESCUCHANDO QUE MI ESPOSA, HABIA TENIDO UNA HIJA, Y ESA HIJA ES CANDY!, Y APARTE NO ES MI HIJA SINO DE UN TAL JACOB GRAYSON!!

-Mi Señor por favor cálmese-dijo George tratando de calmar a Daniell.

-AHORA MISMO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ CON MI HIJO,-dijo Daniell, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la Tía Abuela Elroy hecha un mar de llanto, pues quería salir corriendo para impedir que se llevara a Anthony, su nieto preferido, pero no podía, pues eso ayudaría a que Anthony se olvidara del amor que le tiene a su ahora hermana, su hermana de sangre.

Daniell se dirigió, a la habitación de Anthony, llorando, ¿Cómo pudo la mujer que amaba, haberle engañado con otro tipo?, si bien, el había estado ausente durante todo su matrimonio, pero lo había hecho porque quería darle una mejor vida a su hijo y a ella, también cabe saber, que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero el en verdad se había enamorado de la encantadora Pauna, muchas veces llego a pensar que ella también había estado enamorada de el, o eso, su razón le había hecho creer, ahora, ahora estaba destrozado, tanto su orgullo como su corazón…

-Padre, ¿que haces aquí en mi habitación?-pregunto Anthony pues estaba leyendo un poco sobre sus aposentos.

-Anthony que bueno que sigues despierto, cámbiate, porque nos vamos de este lugar-ordeno Daniell

-Pero padre, ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Anthony pero se cambio inmediatamente, -¿Qué ocurre papa?-volvió a preguntar pero Daniell no respondió, pero arto Anthony, arto de que no le diera explicación alguna también se exaspero.

-Sube al auto Anthony-ordeno Daniell, dándole la vuelta al auto, para llegar al lado del conductor.

-No padre!, no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas, a donde vamos.

-Vamos a florida, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora Sube!

-No padre, dime primero, el porque nos vamos de esta mi casa. Vete tu solo, si eso quieres, pero yo me quedo, decido quedarme con Candy.

-No vuelvas a repetir, ese nombre en mi presencia, ahora sube, esta ya no es tu casa, porque todos son unos traidores.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no quieres que hable de Candy?

-Te ordene que no vuelvas a repetir ese nombre!, olvídate de ella!, olvídate de todo lo que tenga que ver con esa…

-NO PUEDES, HACER ESO PADRE, NO ME PUEDES PEDIR QUE ME OLVIDE DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA, Y E DECIDIDO QUE ME VOY A CASAR CON CANDICE BRITTER!

-NO!, NO PUEDES!

-¿POR QUÉ?-grito Anthony, completamente enojado, pues para el ningún pretexto seria el capaz de hacer que el, revocara su idea de formar un matrimonio con su dulce Candy.

-MALDITA SEA ANTHONY!, PORQUE ES TU HERMANA!

* * *

weno weno chicaz!! akii les dejo este capitulo algo largo, para que compense un poco todo el tiempo que me e ausentado, y en otras partes a laz niñas mexicanaz como yo, queria decirles que se cuiden mucho, por esto de la influenza, ok?

espero que les guste este capitulo, huy la verdad a veces duele, pero duele menos que una mentira o no?, pobre de Anthony...

¿pero? ¿que pasara con la carta de la muerte que le salio,?.

chaaaakachakan!! (musikita de suspenso) jajaja.

weno si kieren saber, mas sigan al pendiente de mi historia, mientras yo me voy a poner a escribir para el siguiente capitulo, y voy a tratar de ya no ausentarme por mucho tiempo sale?.

Agradecimientos: a todas las niñas hermosas que me dejan sus reviews y a las que hago perder un poquito de su tiempo, haciendo que lean mis ideas locas, muchas gracias a: reeven, canela20, , coquette81, andrea ego aguirre, gabyea, swarthyAhome, myrslayer, Anita509, UsagyYady, ANGEL LUNAR 92 KOU, missju, Tefa-sakura, IVETT, Jenny Potter Granger, Luna, chica vampiro 92... (si me falto alguna miles de disculapas) y a las que leen, y no comentan tambien mil gracias!.

bueno me despido, no sin antes tambien recomendarles que lean el fic de mi hermanuka! jojo, se llama Kattie, Cat, esta bueno, jeje, hasta a mi me tiene en ascuaz jajaja, pero weno, ia m voy!

!

millones de beZucOz para ustedes!

_**Ayslem**_


	9. ¿Destino o Presagio?

_**¿Un Destino diferente?**_

_Hola chicas, Millones y Millones de disculpas! Siento mucho haber tardado en regresar a continuar la historia, pero en este tiempo me paso de todo, desde Unas maravillosas Cosas hasta otras Terribles, Cosas que bueno o malo ocupaban mi mente, dejandome sin cabeza para poder pensar en como continuar mi historia, Tambien que tuve que esperar a que mi computadora resucitara y despues que mi monitor regresara de la rehabilitacion (que mala suerte tuve)._

_Se que tal vez este no sea un gran fic, ya que tiene muchas imperfecciones (que trato de componer), pero aun asi muchas Gracias a todas las personitas que me pedian que continuara con la historia. Gracias a ustedes Pude desarrollar las grandes ideas que tenia para mi fic._

_Y ahora prometo, mas bien Les prometo Subir, un capitulo cada semana, y si logro tener tiempo, subire 2 cada semana. _

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**¿Destino o Presagio?**_

_-¿Por qué Dios?, Porque si la amo Tanto, me devuelves esta jugada diciéndome que es mi… mi… Rayos, no puedo pronunciarlo. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres me tuve que enamorar de ella?... ¿Acaso es que te gusta verme sufrir?; Primero me separas de mi madre, después me distancias de mi Padre, y ahora, haces que me enamore de… de mi… ¡Demonios!, Porque duele tanto, pronunciar ese parentesco…_

-¡Anthony!... ¡Anthony!....

-Eh...?...

-¿Anthony, no vas a querer nada de comer?- Preguntaba Daniell preocupado, pues en todo el camino de la Mansión Andley a la estación de Trenes, había permanecido en silencio, y como no estarlo si, Se entero que La chica de la que estaba Enamorado, y pensaba contraer matrimonio, Era… Su hermana… Aparte de que la manera de la cual se entero, no era la mas conveniente.- Anthony, hijo, por favor habla…Puedo entender un poco lo que sientes, Pero hijo tienes que olvidarla…

-¡No!, No me entiendes, y tampoco puedo olvidarla… Mas bien No…no quiero olvidarla…- Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, ¿Cómo puede doler tanto el amor?

Ya había llegado la hora de abordar el tren, Anthony, seguía sollozando silenciosamente, mientras se dirigía al compartimiento que se les había asignado, Mirando la ventana, Dijo Adiós, a La tierra que lo vio nacer, a Su casa, a Sus Tíos, y Primos, a la Inquebrantable Tía Abuela, y Por supuesto a Candice…

Daniell, Tomo Asiento frente a Su hijo, le destrozaba verlo triste, por eso siempre procuraba viajar, para no ver como su hijo lloraba por la ausencia de la madre, ¡Que Tontería!, Pero Ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido, y ese era, Perderse los mas maravillosos años de su hijo, Su único hijo…

Y aunque Estaba destrozado por la noticia, que Su "Amada" Pauna, le había sido infiel, y no conforme con eso le había dado la vida a una dulce niña…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que quien importaba, era Anthony, no el…Importaba mas los sentimientos encontrados que tenia su hijo…

-Hijo…-Pronuncio en voz baja, y aun así Anthony volteo a verlo- No te sientas culpable, uno no tiene la culpa de enamorarse.

-Solo si es de tu propia hermana ¿no?- esta vez la mirada de Anthony era de repulsión, pero no hacia Daniell, sino a si mismo.

-Nooo, Anthony no, Las cosas no sucedieron así, porque tu no sabias que era tu hermana, Perdóname por la manera en que te lo dije – Daniell tenia una mirada triste – Yo amaba a tu madre por sobre todas las cosas, y si Fui un estupido por no haber estado con ella en los momentos mas importantes, pero yo pensaba que era mas importante trabajar para que nada le faltara…

-Discúlpame Padre – pidió Anthony – Se que tu eres el que necesita mas apoyo ahorita, pues fuiste el mas afectado, ya que te enteraste de la infidelidad de mi madre…

-No hijo, no me pidas disculpas, Se que e sido un egoísta todos estos años, Pero para mi lo mas importante eres tu, Tu eres mi hijo, Mi razón de existir – Daniell se cambio de asiento, para sentarse junto a su hijo para poder abrazarlo – Yo soy el que te tiene que pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que no pase contigo – Sin decir mas, Daniell abrazo a Anthony, y dejo que llorara, como un niño pequeño…

_**Flash Back**_

_Se escuchaban sollozos en la habitación…_

_-¿Anthony que ocurre?- Entro Corriendo a la habitación Daniell, pues Su único hijo estaba llorando en una esquina de su habitación._

_-Papi… Tuve una pesadilla- Dijo el pequeño entre sollozos…Era la noche de su Séptimo cumpleaños _

_-Ya hijo no pasa nada – Pronuncio El padre del rubio mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo conducía a la cama._

_-¿Papi, porque mi mama me abandono? –Pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-Anthony no digas eso, ella no te abandonó, nunca lo hubiera tan siquiera pensado, ella te amaba demasiado, Eras su pequeña estrellita azul – Le dijo al pequeño mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y le regalaba una gran sonrisa – Ella se fue al cielo, Pero Nunca te abandonara a ti... Porque aunque no podamos verla, ella desde el cielo te cuida, siempre esta al tanto de lo que haces…_

_-¿Hasta de las travesuras que hago con Archie y Stear? –Pregunto esperanzado el niño_

_-Por supuesto que se da cuenta, así que por eso te tienes que portar muy bien – Daniell abrazo a su hijo, y lo acomodo en su cama - Escúchame bien Anthony, Nunca debes de olvidar que ella Te amaba por sobre todas las cosas, al igual que yo…- Daniell arropo al pequeño y le dio el beso de las buenas noches._

_-Nunca Papi, Nunca lo olvidare…_

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Padre como hago para sacármela de mi corazón? – Dijo Anthony mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, y posaba su mirada en las praderas que se alcanzaban a ver por la ventana.

-Hijo no es necesario que la tengas que sacar de tu corazón, por que eso es imposible…solo aprende a vivir sin ella, Así para que cuando Un recuerdo de ella aparezca en tu mente, ya no te duela el corazón tanto como ahorita.

Las palabras de Daniell eran sinceras y muy certeras, Anthony recordaba todos los momentos pasados con Candice, desde el día en que la conoció hasta…cuando se declararon sus sentimientos mutuamente, ese recuerdo le daba nauseas pero el dolor de su corazón era mas fuerte que en vez de provocar vomito, otra vez hacia que le brotara una que otra lagrima.

-Hijo, Se que para ti sonara imposible, Pero tal vez dentro de un tiempo puedas conocer a una linda chica, con la que aprendan mutuamente a amar de verdad.-Al decir esto Anthony volteo a ver a su padre, pues Tenia razón – Y cuando estés completamente enamorado de esa chica es cuando te darás cuenta que ahora lo que sientes por Candice es solo un amor de hermanos…

-No lo creo posible… No se tal vez si… No se padre.

-Anthony, no quiero forzarte a hacerlo, ni tampoco quiero que engañes a tus sentimientos solo quiero que ahora en adelante, Sigas con tu vida, con lo que te depare el Destino, porque aunque es muy traicionero, siempre te llevara a donde pertenezcas, No le digas que no a la vida, Vive, disfruta de todo.

-Esta bien, Papá, bueno voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire – Dijo El oji-azul mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la entrada del compartimento, Pues también ya no quería seguir con la platica, quería despejar su mente, despejarla de la sonrisa de Candy, su dulce Candy

-Espera…- Pronuncio Daniell provocando que Anthony volteara a verlo, "que ocurre Papá" contesto y sin pensarlo dos veces Daniell le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.-Te amo hijo.

-Yo también papá- Contesto el Rubio, rompiendo el abrazo.

Cuando Anthony salio de la habitación, sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si algo estuviera por ocurrir, sin embargo siguió su camino hasta la puerta que da salida al vagón.

-Candy, Mi dulce Candy... ¿Podré olvidarme de ti?, ¿Podre olvidar tu Sonrisa?- Seguia preguntandose mentalmente mientras veia con añoranza la moneda, La moneda que le recordaba el dia mas especial de su vida.

_"Te quiero mucho Candy…"- _Los recuerdos le venian a la mente -"_Yo también te quiero mucho Anthony...nunca me quiero separar de ti, no quiero que te marches nunca de mi vida"..._

_- Perdoname Candy - _Pensaba y se repetia para si mismo, tenia la esperanza que Su Dulce Candy lograra escuchar...-_ No me quiero separar de tí, pero el Destino así lo decidió.._.- Anthony abrio la puerta que daba a la salida del vagon, el aire le despejó la mente, era totalmente Refrescante - Perdoname, Pero perdoname más por haberme enamorado de tí...- susurró.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar un gran chirrido, seguido de un ostentoso estruendo se escuchó.

Había una falla en las vías a causa de un Movimiento Telúrico, que había sucedido hacia 8 horas, y a pesar que este no provocara daños en los habitantes aledaños, había provocado una imperfección en una de las vías ya que esta se había desemparejado. Por lo consiguiente al tener contacto con el riel del tren provoco que este se volteara. El conductor del ferrocarril se alcanzo a dar cuenta de la imperfección por eso intento frenar, pero ya era muy tarde.

Unos Obreros que se encontraban cerca, corrieron a auxiliar a la gente, Era un gran desastre, Muchas personas había salido volando cuando se volcó el tren.

... se escuchaban gritos, llantos, suplicas… todo.

Minutos después.

........ El gran ferrocarril hizo explosión.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?, Ya se que esta muy corto, pero no se preocupen mañana o a mas tardar pasado mañana subo el siguiente capitulo._

_Antes de despedirme, Gracias... Muchas Gracias por leerme ^_^_

_Besos a todas! _

_Con cariño... Ayslem w. Andley =) _


End file.
